


As de Corazones

by Axuree, baymax36



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axuree/pseuds/Axuree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymax36/pseuds/baymax36
Summary: Cuesta trabajo ser asexual en un mundo sexualizado donde hay sexo hasta en el shampoo. Y a Marco Rivera le va a costa aun más cuando llegué Kyle a voltear su mundo de cabeza.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Nada te va a salir bien

Una de las primeras verdades que Marco había aceptado desde preadolescente era que el mundo estaba obsesionado con el sexo.

Lo veía y lo discutían en la tv, en el cine, en las revistas, en redes sociales y en las charlas sus compañeros mecos de la secundaria que ni siquiera estaban seguros de en qué consistía pero opinaban como si supieran. Y, en su vida diaria, se manifestaba en forma de la razón por la que no podía hablar con una niña a los 13 años sin que le dijeran que le gustaba, en el por qué a sus primos se les subían los colores si veían a una chica con falda corta, las risitas mal disimuladas cuando sus compañeros robaban un catálogo de lencería o robaban ojeadas a revistas escandalosas en puestos de periódico, los links a los que nunca daba clic pero que se pasaban discretamente a través de grupos de whatsapp dedicados a trabajos escolares.

A él, sinceramente, le daba un poco igual. Era hasta hartante en ocasiones, pero nada más.

Y una de las segundas verdades que Marco aprendió a aceptar fue que el resto del mundo no se tomaba como normal el hecho de que a él le diera igual, casi como si tuviera algún tipo de inmunidad.

Y vaya que se dio cuenta muy rápido.

Cuando empezó a crecer y no pareció mostrar interés en las mujeres, rápidamente se le buscó una explicación satisfactoria a su falta de interés, con lo cual rápidamente se le calificó de homosexual closetero. Pensó que la etiqueta le iba a volver la vida de cuadritos pero, para su suerte, sus amigos y familia lo habían tomado sin mayor reparo y le aseguraron que siempre lo querrían.

(...Eso o el berrinche monumental que montó su hermano menor en día de muertos, que terminó en un destape de secretos familiares y ancestría musical, debió de ser lo suficientemente grande para que su familia aprendiera sobre “las consecuencias de decirle que no al puberto”, y por eso al final nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su sexualidad.)

Bendito fue el día que su familia decidió mudar el negocio familiar a la Ciudad de México donde tuvieron que adaptarse a ideologías mucho más liberales. Y fue justo a tiempo, porque todos los primos estaban próximos a entrar a la pubertad y los comentarios de parejas estaban por empezar. Y dijo por suerte porque tanto su hermano como su prima había salido del closet a los 14 y 15 años respectivamente y, viendo el historial que Miguel tenía en hacerla de pedo y llevarle la contraria a todos, que saliera del clóset no era nada a comparación.

Por supuesto que se asumió que era igual a ellos. Pronto llegaron las bromas sexuales y las preguntas sobre una futura posible pareja para él, y aunque apreciaba muchísimo el apoyo y la apertura de mente de sus amigos, familiares y conocidos, había un pequeño problema con su salida del clóset no-oficial-pero-igual-me-sacaron-así-que-ya-ni-pedo:

No le gustaban las mujeres... pero los hombres tampoco le llamaban la atención. 

Por mucho tiempo espero que algo dentro de él se prendiera, que hiciera switch o algo para que le empezara a gustar alguien. Nunca pasó.

No era que no viera que había hombres y mujeres guapas, solamente no le despertaban nada en su interior, ni en sus pantalones ni en su líbido ni en nada. Nada de nada. Cero.

Llegó a pensar que había algo malo o roto con él y hasta se enojó de que los pendejos de Miguel y Rosa sí pudieran y él no, porque cómo osan, soy el mayor. Luego pensó que a lo mejor estaba enfermo. Luego se volvió a enojar. Y al final, en su desesperación de no saber si había algo mal con él o si todo funcionaba normal y el resto del mundo era un caliente, corrió a pedir ayuda a Google, que le dio una palabra para lo que era.

Asexual: Falta de atracción sexual por otras personas. 

Saber que había un nombre para lo que era fue como alcanzar la iluminación. Todo en su mundo estuvo bien al saber que no era el único, que no estaba roto y que había más personas como él.

La paz le duró un par de segundos cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de su revelación: El problema era que a pesar de que no le gustaba la gente de esa manera, él era, además de apuesto, naturalmente encantador. ¡Y no lo decía por echarse flores el solo! Simplemente le salía naturalmente, y la bronca era que lo que la gente percibía en sus frases, tratos y sonrisas. 

Sin querer se había hecho una reputación de coqueto y seductor a pesar de nunca haber pasado de más allá de un beso con nadie. Le gustaba ir a bailar y a bares, regresar muy tarde a casa o seguir la fiesta en otro lado, y llevar a amigos a casa cuando era evidente que habían bebido de más para asegurarse de que llegaran a salvo. Al parecer todo eso daba la impresión a otros de que era una persona promiscua. Pudo haber explicado todo, pero no quería que le dijeran que estaba equivocado y que solo era cuestión que experimentará hasta que le empezará a gustar. Era más fácil seguir con su papel.

Sus salidas, los rumores de su homosexualidad, y su silencio en torno a su vida privada ocasionaron que los rumores se dispararan alrededor de la preparatoria y, para cuando se dio cuenta, al parecer los varones gays de media prepa y prepas circundantes ya se habían acostado con él.

Khá.

Su familia le daba e injustas tremendas regañizas por irse a escondidas con compañeros del colegio, y por tener la reputación de ser el más fácil de la escuela con quien todo mundo se había acostado alguna vez, mentira que dejó a Marco perplejo cuando se enteró porque no recordaba haber hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

¿Cómo podía ser su vida más fregona en una mentira colectiva inventada por toda la prepa que su vida real? Güey, qué sad.

Lo más a lo que llegó con Fulanito fue a pedirle un lápiz para el examen de matemáticas, y aquella vez se voló la clase con Zutanito fue porque tenía que imprimir un trabajo a última hora y le pidió que lo acompañara para echarle aguas. Eso de algún modo se interpretó como a que era un dios del sexo adolescente, y la realidad se perdió en la traducción. Si tenía que sacar una teoría, diría que la gente se ardía cuando el más fácil de la escuela los rechazaba y terminaban inventándose cosas… pero… ésto era un nuevo nivel.

Nunca lo desmintió porque ser un dios ficticio del sexo era mucho mejor (y más épico) en comparación con su realidad sad, además de que le ayudaba mucho a mantener una fachada más creíble de “gay normal”. De pendejo lo desmentia.

¿Cuántas oportunidades se tienen para presumir un título fregón y que te da status, que no ganaste por méritos propios pero que no necesitas hacer nada para demostrarlo?

Hasta eso era divertido seguir la corriente, era como ser él mismo de modo natural, pero sin el compromiso de tener sexo de por medio. Podía coquetear y echar piropos sin que llegaran a nada... ¡Uy, y era un experto con eso de los piropos! sobre todo algunos bastante sucios que hacían sonrojar a los hombres que no estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de trato, porque cuando eres asexual, tienes la ventaja de que a ti te vale madre pero el resto del mundo sigue reaccionando. Había quienes ya lo conocían de hace tanto que solo se reían antes de irse, claro, pero más que nada le divertía sonrojar a la gente.

Pero hoy tenia una víctima relativamente nueva.

El muchacho de cabello negro y ojos fríos que esperaba era el chef en un pequeño restaurante relativamente nuevo que se había vuelto la sensación en poco tiempo. Tenía reputación de ser muy callado, introvertido y brusco en su trato. Por lo que Hiro le había mencionado se llamaba Kyle y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enojaba.

Marco ya llevaba dos días echándole piropos camino al estudio donde ensayaba sin lograr ninguna reacción más allá de un rápido parpadeo la primera vez, y por puro joder, se dio a la misión de sacarle una reacción, como una especie de reto personal estúpido porque, pues, qué es la vida sin retos personales estúpidos.

Se apoyó contra la pared cercana y se preparó. No hubo que esperar mucho tiempo, luego de un tiempo, vio que Kyle se acercaba caminando. Ese día el chef llevaba una playera azul y unos jeans, y su achispado cerebro (malo para las cosas buenas pero BUENÍSIMO para las cosas malas) le dio una rápidamente una idea perfecta sobre qué decirle.

—¡Tssss! A éste de azul, yo sí le chupo el pirul —Dijo con una coqueta sonrisa de medio lado y párpados caídos.

El chef parpadeó rápidamente y frunció las cejas como preguntándose si había oído algo y Marco se preparó mentalmente para un grito de indignación o una mentada de madre. Pero no. Kyle siguió su camino sin decir nada.

El día siguiente traía una camisa roja y Marco, por la curiosidad de saber si podria sacarle una reacción, ya venía preparado.

—Uuuff… a ese de rojo, yo me lo cojo. —Y se mordió los labios.

La única reacción de Kyle fue fruncir las cejas.

El día que lo vio cargando con una bolsa de pan dulce y ya confiado de que sus palabras no le molestaban demasiado (porque o si no ya le habría dado algo o mínimo se habría ganado un puñetazo), le dijo lo siguiente.

—¿De qué dulcería te escapaste, bombón? Yo te doy unos “besos” si me convidas de tu “gansito”.

Okay él podía admitir que ese no fue su mejor intento, pero valió la pena la cara de confusión que puso el chef poco familiarizado con el nombre del pan mexicano.

Una tarde que lo vió usando sus jeans entallados, diferentes a los de corte recto con los que siempre lo veía. Se le ocurrió uno que seguro lo haría cuando menos sonrojar, y se puso en posición coqueta, lanzándole miraditas y mordisqueando ligeramente la uña de su pulgar.

—Con esa macana deberías ser policía.

El joven chino redujo la velocidad de sus pasos, como considerando pararse. Pero al final pareció decidir que no era una buena idea y siguió con su camino. 

...Bueno, Marco lo contaba como una victoria.

Otro día lo vio cargando grandes bolsas llenas de ingredientes en ambos brazos. Se lo estaba poniendo sencillo.

—Si así está el conejo, como estará la zanahoria —Le gritó. No hubo mayor reacción, aunque algo le decía que le debía urgir llegar para bajar las bolsas. 

La siguiente vez no la había planeado realmente, había salido tarde de su casa y su desayuno había tenido que ser un hot dog comprado en la calle. Iba caminando sobre la misma calle donde generalmente se encontraba a Kyle cuando le llegó la inspiración divina al verlo caminar por ahí. 

—Quien fuera hot dog para que me embarres de mayonesa —Le lanzó con un guiño mientras aceleraba sus pasos para poder llegar a tiempo. Escuchó como el chico se tropezó un poco para después retomar sus pasos. 

Se fue riendo todo el camino. 

Al día siguiente estaba de igual manera muy divertido tirando piropos a quienes pasaban aunque muchísimo las leves porque eran personas que lo conocían y que solo se reían al escucharlo. Ya iba a seguir su camino a casa cuando vio a Kyle caminando en su dirección. Hoy le tenía uno muy bueno. 

-—Quisiera que fueras el sol, para que me dieras todo el día —dijo haciendo un gesto con sus cejas y una sonrisa coqueta.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más antes de Kyle el jirafisaurio rex se volteara y lo acorralara contra la pared con todo y sus casi dos metros de altura (o al menos así los sentía). Marco sostuvo su respiración esperando un golpe o gritos por parte del asiático y vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. En su lugar, Kyle solo le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad por unos segundos.

—Bueno, esta bien —Le dijo casi susurrándole en el oído. —¿A dónde vamos? 

...Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Q-Qué? —Contestó Marco sin entender nada, especialmente el por qué seguía vivo y sin moretones. El otro chico seguía invadiendo su espacio vital y no estaba acostumbrado a que gente no emperrada y que no fuera su familia lo hiciera. 

—Dices que quieres que te de todo el dia —Le recordó como si fuera estúpido. —Vamos para que te cumpla.

Ah.

¡Ah!

¡AAAAAY! ¡VÁLGAME VIRGENCITA MISERICORDIOSA, NO MAMES! ¡LE ESTABAN CORRESPONDIENDO A SUS PIROPOS NACOOOS! ¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO UN PUTAZO, QUÉ ASCAAA!

…Bueno, técnicamente estaba recibiendo un putazo con prospecto a convertirse en vergazo, pero no del estilo que él pensaba.

YA, MARCO, DEJA DE PENSAR EN PENDEJADAS Y CONCÉNTRATE. Chingao, ésto le pasa por jugarle al vergas, ¿por qué Diosito no le dio sentido común? Ahora a ver como chingados se zafaba de ésta. 

—¡AAAAAAHHHH ESTEEEE…! —Marco había empezado a sudar. No, no sabía cómo salir de ésta, aiura. —Ésteee… yoo...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —Levantó una ceja con prepotencia de un modo que una persona normal consideraría sexy pero a Marco sólo le heló la sangre y le hizo recordar todo su repertorio de excusas desde “mi perro se comió mi tarea” hasta “yo me comí mi tarea”.

Normalmente eso sería suficiente para que el moreno se tomará las cosas como, un reto pero NO se iba a acostar con alguien solo por un embrollo en que el mismo se había metido, no después de sobrevivir a los rumores de la prepa intacto y virgen.

Su orgullo y su más Íntimo secreto no iban a salir intactos, pero ambos se acaban donde el esfínter se frunce. Y prefería que no se lo frunciera nadie más que él mismo y sus malas decisiones en comida callejera.

—Soy asexual —Confesó por segunda vez en su vida. —…Perdón, sólo se me hace… ¿chistoso? molestar a la gente con piropos. Pero nunca espero que me correspondan. O no positivamente, al menos.

Casi le reclamaba que no lo golpeara por salido. Bas vien, Marco.

Kyle se le quedó viendo con confusión pintada en su cara, y lo miró de arriba a abajo escudriñando rastros de mentiras, tomadas de pelo, o coqueteos más extraños que los anteriores. Después pareció pasar por una serie de emociones hasta que se asentó en aceptación. Se hizo para atrás, dejando que Marco pudiera estar cómodo de nuevo.

—Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes? —Le dijo negando con la cabeza. 

—Solo un poquito —le dio la razón porque nunca pensó que algo así le fuera a pasar. —Por favor no le digas a nadie.

—¿A quién le diría? 

—El restaurante donde trabajas es de la tía de Hiro, mi hermano Miguel es su novio —explicó rápidamente. —Si Miguel se entera, toda mi familia también lo va a hacer. No quiero que sepan.

Una serie de expresiones pasaron por el rostro de Kyle como si su Windows cerebral personal estuviera iniciando. Se asentó en un alzamiento de cejas y un chasquido de dedos en un sutil sonido de reconocimiento. 

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Claro! Tu eres Marco. Debí saberlo, son casi idénticos en apariencia —pareció verlo con atención por primera vez. —Pero yo pensaba que tu familia apoyaba tú supuesta homosexualidad sin problemas. —Preguntó con cero tacto ésta vez.

Uno no se da cuenta de en cuántas mentiras ha basado su vida hasta que llega un chino darks a echártelas todas en la cara como venganza por no dejarle echarte sus mecos.

—Sssí, ja ja, bueno, sobre eso… Ésto es diferente. Sería una cosa que me gustarán los hombres pero no creo que estén listos para...

—¿Para? 

—Para entender la asexualidad —La mueca de extrañeza de Kyle podía irse al carajo, No quería tener que explicarle todos sus miedos y preocupaciones a alguien que apenas conocía. —Por favor.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incómodo.

—No le voy a decir nada y no lo iba a hacer. —Kyle levantó las manos en un gesto tranquilizador. —Y perdón por asustarte.

—¡Perdón por los piropos! —Marco le lanzó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. —Solo me gusta jugar.

Curiosamente, Kyle pareció sonreírle de medio lado.

—Oh, no te disculpes por eso. Me las vas a pagar. —Le dijo empezando a irse. —Eso te lo aseguro.

Marco pasó el resto de la tarde sintiendo alivio. Nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre su falta de atracción por la gente y había sido agradable que se le tomará en serio. Tal vez el chef era mamón pero lo había aceptado sin problemas. Ahora solo esperaba que la retribución que seguro le iba a hacer pasar el chino no fuera a ser demasiado pesada. 

Pasó una semana en que solo se veían por la calle. Marco no le decía nada pero le hacía un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo que Kyle regresaba con la mano. El mexicano llegó a pensar que el chef había olvidado su promesa de venganza. 

Eso creyó hasta un día en que iba caminando alegremente por la calle con su guitarra y se lo encontró. Marco estaba de buen humor, sus ensayos habían estado saliendo bastante bien y ahora podía ir a su casa a descansar. Así que le sonrió levemente a Kyle, y no sospechó nada cuando éste le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

—Del cielo bajo un pintor para pintar tu figura, más no le alcanzó el color para tanta hermosura —le soltó Kyle con una sonrisa socarrona.  
Al músico se le subieron los colores desde el cuello, pasando por su cara y terminando en sus orejas. Se tropezó con el mismo aire y casi se cae al piso. Solo alcanzó a quedársele viendo al chino con cara de espanto.

Pinche chino mamón, sólo le sonrió con superioridad.

Azorado y sabiendo muy bien que ésto se lo había ganado por pendejo, mamón y coqueto, optó por aguantarse como los machos y aceptar su castigo con honor, siguiendo su camino. Tal vez con eso sería suficiente, se dijo Marco a sí mismo. Seguro con su reacción Kyle se conformaría. Al dia siguiente todo estaría como si nada.

No lo estuvo.

—Si tus labios fueran de enchufe y los míos interruptor, tendría el pelo electrizado y encendido el corazón. —Dijo Kyle en voz alta viéndolo con una cara burlona antes de acelerar su paso.

Marco se volvió a sonrojar y lanzó un grito de frustración. Por alguna razón los piropos dulces lo avergonzaban más que cualquier guarrada que había escuchado en toda su vida. Bueno, estaba seguro de que no había tantas cosas bonitas que decir a modo de piropo así que probablemente se le acabarían pronto. 

Se echó un mes escuchando las dulces palabras del mamoncete de Kyle y su fiel compañero Google. Lo peor es que conforme fue ganando confianza en sí mismo, los fue diciendo cada vez más alto. 

—Si amarte fuera pecado, yo habría nacido en el infierno.

—Deberían de sacarte una multa por exceso de belleza.

—¿Qué hace una estrella volando tan bajo?

—No es el whisky ni la cerveza, eres tú quien se me ha subido a la cabeza.

—¿No estás cansado?, porque no paras de pasearte por mi mente.

Cada vez que se los gritaba, lo veía con una sonrisa burlona. Conforme pasaron los días Marco empezó a gritarle alguna combinación de “Yaaaa”, “Basta” y “Aaagh”. Las últimas semanas se había echado a correr detrás de él para pedirle que parara y el condenado chino solo se reía de él. Pinche wey alto que le podía ganar fácilmente al correr.

Ya se había cansado y el colmo fue cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina se lo encontró.

—¡Ay mamá, el diablo! —Se alarmó el moreno.

Kyle curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, Marco se apresuró a taparle la boca con una mano.

—Mmmfffnnn mnnnghhh.

—¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Kyle, yaaaaa! —Pidió como niño emberrinchado. —¡Hago lo que quieras pero ya para con esto, por favor!

Los ojos de Kyle brillaron y su cara maliciosa era clara: estaba a punto de venderle su alma al diablo.

Pero Marco estaba desesperado.

—¡Sí, lo que quieras, de verdad!

El chef sonrió apenas imperceptiblemente, como celebrando su victoria por adelantado, antes de apartar las manos de Marco de su rostro y hablar.

—Miguel me dijo que sabes cómo preparar mole rojo mejor que nadie en tu familia, excepto tu abuela. —le dijo con un brillo en los ojos. —Enséñame a hacerlo y te dejo en paz.

—¿Es en serio? —Lo vio con incredulidad. No podía creer que las recetas de su abuelita lo iban a sacar de este problema. —Si es todo lo que quieres, hasta te enseño a hacer el arroz que va con el mole. 

—Es un trato.

Debía admitir que era escéptico sobre enseñarle a Kyle como preparar el mole y el arroz. En su experiencia tomaba mucha paciencia y práctica que quedara como debía y aunque no dudada de las habilidades del chef, sí sabía que ésto podía acabar en desastre muy, muy rápido para un principiante.

Cuando Kyle llegó ya tenía todos los ingredientes en la cocina y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Para su sorpresa, el chino parecía dispuesto a aprender con toda la paciencia del mundo. Doró con cuidado las semillas de calabaza y el ajonjolí y ni siquiera le parecía dar miedo el comal. Preparó los chiles y escuchó con atención las instrucciones de Marco para que quedaran al punto que debían. Sazonó todo con delicadeza, con un severo gesto en la ceja delatando su concentración. Al arroz le prestó toda la atención del mundo para que quedara justo como debía, sin batirse. Al final sirvió el mole con el pollo y el arroz en el plato de manera estética, haciendo que el platillo se viera aún más delicioso.

-Okay, admito que eres un genio de la cocina -le dijo Marco después de servirse por tercera vez-. Ya vi por qué el restaurante de la señora Cass pasó a tener el mismo éxito que la cafetería que tenía antes. 

-No creías que podría hacerlo -le dijo Kyle con un tono de ofendido exagerado.

-Bueno, he visto a todos mis primos y algunas tías fallar miserablemente al intentar cocinar ésto, perdona si tenía algunas dudas. — Marco recogió la salsa con su tortilla para llevársela a la boca. —Pero ya vi que sí eres digno de saber las recetas de mi familia.

—...Gracias —Le agradeció Kyle con sinceridad, sabiendo que esas recetas eran importantes para él por la forma cuidadosa y cariñosa en que se las había enseñado. —Aunque obviamente me iba a quedar genial porque soy lo máximo. 

—Creo que es la primera vez que ésta receta sale de la familia, pero vale mucho la pena porque te quedó deliciosa. —Le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. —Si quieres te puedo enseñar otras.

—¿De verdad? —La ilusión en los ojos normalmente fríos de Kyle lo hizo reír. —¿No te molesta?

—Nah, me gusta cocinar y es divertido cuando es con otra persona. —Le aseguró.

Así pasaron a reservar aunque fuera un día a la semana para que Kyle aprendiera el recetario de la familia Rivera. Avanzaron lentamente para asegurarse de no estar haciéndolo mal, y más de una vez Marco acabó marcando a su abuela para corroborar las instrucciones.

Después fueron armando planes para verse para comer, en pos de buenos sabores. Poco a poco, empezaron a salir a comer por gusto. Luego al cine, a bailar, y a bares en las noches. El mexicano podía ser encontrado esperando a Kyle fuera del restaurante y el chino se volvió una persona regular en los conciertos del moreno. Sin querer se fueron volviendo buenos amigos.

Marco tenía amigos a los que quería mucho, pero podía admitir que su amistad con Kyle era un poco más cercana.

Bueno, mucho más cercana. Lo había empezado a llevar a las comidas y cenas de su familia y ya habían llegado al punto que su presencia era esperada.

En su momento las habían justificado con mil excusas: que si era para distraer a Kyle de extrañar a su familia y estar al pendiente del pendejo de su hermano, que si era para familiarizarlo con la Ciudad de México para que no se sintiera como un extraño en la misma y no tomara el autobús equivocado, que si para que se le quitara el acento al hablar para que no lo sintieran extranjero, que si para sacarlo de Santa Úrsula Coapa a orearse, que si el smog, que si la Ciudad de México no es solo el Centro Histórico, Reforma y Coyoacán... Pero después terminaron por dejar las excusas de lado y simplemente se convirtió en costumbre, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que Kyle lo acompañara a sus compromisos familiares.

El asiático tenía un carácter ácido que era una gran contraparte a la personalidad coqueta de Marco, mientras que el carácter aventurero del mexicano lo llevaba a probar cosas fuera de su zona de comfort en una ciudad que no conocía, permitiéndole explorar más. También le agradaba que con Kyle no se tenía que preocupar de que le hiciera chistes sexuales sin querer llegar a más, ni tenía que seguir con su reputación de seductor porque él sabía la verdad. Tampoco lo trataba como menos, lo seguía jodiendo con otras cosas y le hacía bromas pesadas pero siempre respetando sus límites. 

Incluso lo ayudaba a salirse de situaciones incómodas en los bares y clubes nocturnos cuando algunos hombres caían demasiado rápido ante su chispa coqueta, confundiéndola con alguna especie de invitación. Siempre había uno que otro intenso que creía que un par de palabras y una sonrisa de parte de una persona atractiva eran un contrato firmado para irse a la cama y no aceptaban un no por respuesta. En esas ocasiones el asiático siempre salía al rescate, poniendo una mano en su hombro y viéndolos de manera atemorizante hasta que se iban.

No era que Marco buscara coquetear, pero simplemente no podía evitar hacer bromas del estilo que se malinterpretaban fácilmente en manos de algún desesperado, sobre todo si había salido a divertirse un rato y pasarla bien charlando, bailando y tomando un poco. A veces trataba de frenar si una persona era realmente insistente para no darle trabajo a Kyle. Pero a veces le fallaba el cálculo con algunas personas. A pesar de eso, Kyle no se molestaba, y se sentía mucho más cómodo siendo él mismo en su compañía.

No todo eran fiestas ni borrachos incómodos y ninfómanos, claro. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo estaban preparando unos huaraches en la casa del mexicano, quien por cierto estaba muerto de la emoción por probarlos y parecía alguna especie de perrito emocionado.

—Amo que siempre me toca probar primero cuando aprendes nuevas recetas. —dijo desde donde estaba sentado en el mostrador de la cocina. —Es comida deliciosa con poco esfuerzo. Es lo más divertido del mundo.

—Pues no vas a comer nada si no encuentro la crema, este refrigerador es un desastre. —Le dijo abriendo la puerta del mismo. —No sé cómo encuentras cosas aquí.

—Debería de estar en el cajón de las verduras.

Kyle lo miró con cara de consternación por un micro segundo.

—…Iba a preguntar… pero no quiero saber por qué está ahí. —Dijo antes de agacharse para buscar en el mentado cajón.

—Buena decisión. —Sonrió Marco desde la encimera.

Desde su posición Marco no tenía nada más que ver que los pobres intentos de Kyle por encontrarle un sentido a su refrigerador, y decidió disfrutar del espectáculo de su enojo. Llevaba unos jeans negros que le sentaban muy bien, e incluso podía apreciar que tenía un trasero firme y de buen tamaño. Tantas horas en el gimnasio no habían pasado en vano, a él no le molestaría poner su mano sobre tan buen especimen.

Fue entonces que el mexicano pudo sentir como sus pantalones...le empezaban a apretar. 

¿QUÉ DIABLOS? 

Marco de inmediato puso cara de pánico, pero trató de disimular. Okay, okay, no te muevas, tal vez no es nada, que no cunda el pánico, todo está bien. Está bien y no pasa nada, fue tu imaginación.

Su imaginación debía tener poderes, porque en ese momento Kyle decidió agacharse más para buscar la pinche crema.

Sí, definitivamente se le estaba parando.

Esto nunca le había pasado y se estaba empezando a asustar, no sabía qué debía de alarmarle más ni en qué orden. Toda una vida de no preocuparse por erecciones lo había dejado poco preparado para esconder una. Tenía que pensar rápido antes de que Kyle se diera cuenta.

—Esteeee… oye, voy al baño, ahorita vengo. —Rió nerviosamente bajándose del mostrador y dándole la espalda para que no viera el bulto que se le estaba haciendo en el pantalón. Es el rey de la discreción y las buenas excusas, si señor. 

—Bueno, pero si no te apuras me voy a comer tus huaraches. —Lo amenazó Kyle preparando la mesa.

—¡No te atrevas, maldito! —Alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bien. Hora de enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Se bajó los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo y sí, definitivamente, esa era una erección. No era que nunca haya tenido una, como todos los chicos despertaba con una en las mañanas y se había masturbado algunas veces por curiosidad, pero nunca le había pasado mientras estaba despierto, ésto era otro nivel. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la hubiera ocasionado Kyle: en otras ocasiones le había visto hasta semi-desnudo, pero nunca le había provocado nada más que envidia por su altura y flojera de pensar en lo alta que debía ser la demanda de mantener su cuerpo así.

Claro que tampoco se la iba a jalar en el baño de su propia casa meditando sobre sus problemas sexuales mientras su amigo estaba esperándole en su cocina.

Empezó a pensar en cosas anti sexies para que se le bajará. Pinche Miguel, hasta que sirves de algo.

Béisbol. Días de compras con su abuela. El primo Beny sin playera. Las ratas del metro. Comida echada a perder. Un borracho más viejo que su tío Berto ligándole. Una cucaracha en el baño. Bien, bien, estaba funcionando. El golpe a su dignidad no se iba a borrar nunca, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

—Marco, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Kyle mientras intentaba recordar lo fea que era su maestra de la secundaria. —Llevas un buen rato ahí.

—S-sí, no te preocupes. Ya voy. —Puta madre, tenía una voz de estreñimiento que no se la acababa. Bueno, más realismo, supone.

Cuando por fin redujo su erección salió a comer felizmente, y la alegría de ver su huarache intacto le hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

El resto del día transcurrió sin sorpresas, y el día siguiente también. Su paranoia se fue calmando y Marco se convenció mentalmente de que seguramente había sido un accidente, una anomalía que quién sabe por qué había ocurrido, pero tal vez no se volviera a repetir. 

Pues no, porque nada le podía salir bien.

No era un incidente aislado, de hecho se estaba empezando a volver recurrente. Una mañana incluso despertó con sus sábanas cubiertas de semen después de tener un sueño en que Kyle se lo fajaba apasionadamente en la cocina del restaurante. Su vergüenza fue tal que canceló sus planes con el asiático porque no podía verlo a los ojos. Y lo peor era que no se iban al despertar, seguían. Al inicio las encontraba desagradables pero, conforme el tiempo pasaba, con más y más frecuencia empezaba a encontrarlas… deseables.

Lo más molesto era que siempre pasaban cerca de Kyle y usualmente en momentos que deberían de ser agradables y amistosos, momentos donde antes no había tenido ningún tipo de problema en su convivencia. Cuando el chino y él jugaban a pelearse, en la motocicleta del mismo (esa vez aprendió cómo montar la moto separando su cadera del trasero del otro), cuando Kyle le dedicaba alguna de sus sonrisas sinceras e incluso una vez que lo había abrazado con cariño después de un concierto.

Todos los momentos bonitos en su amistad con éste wey para que una erección llegara a incomodarlo y echar a perder el momento bonito porque lo forzaba a caminar como un pingüino.

Ya se estaba hartando de esto, era muy incómodo y tenía que lavar sus sábanas demasiado seguido para su gusto. Estaba cansado de darle vueltas en su cabeza y no dormir por las noches.

Le estaba dando una pequeña crisis existencial. Había pasado años adaptándose a su asexualidad para que de la nada empezara a tener erecciones a lo pendejo. Y es que antes de aceptarse a sí mismo como era intento despertar su deseo sexual por todas las formas posibles, de ahí que nunca desmintiera los rumores en la prepa. Podía ver perfectamente que había gente guapa y atractiva, pero cuando veía a actores guapos no pensaba en llevarlos a la cama si no en que se habían ganado la lotería genética. A lo mejor pensaba que sería lindo darles un abrazo o un beso, tomarles de la mano, acariciarles la cabeza, pero no le excitaban. Lo que significaba que el hecho de que Kyle fuera un hombre apuesto no tenía que ver con que se le parara.

Conclusión más lógica: A Diosito le gustaba torturarlo. 

Pero tenía que seguir viviendo su vida. Había accedido a ir por un café con Kyle ese día. Llevaba una semana sin verlo y lo extrañaba.

—Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —Tenteó Kyle mientras se sentaba junto a él. 

Le gustaba mucho este café, tenían grandes sillones en los que te podías echar y unos divisores que les daban privacidad para platicar sin molestar a más personas. Cerró los ojos un segundo para descansar su vista después de otra noche de sueño interrumpido.

—Acabas de hacerlo. —Rió con los ojos cerrados, pero terminó ganándose un zape de su amigo extranjero. —Es broma, delicado. Claro, pregunta.

—¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa de tu asexualidad? 

Eso hizo que Marco abriera los ojos. Se volteó para ver a su amigo pero no salió nada cuando abrió la boca.

Ante su silencio, Kyle continuó hablando.

—Sólo no lo entiendo. Tu familia es muy amable y ya te aceptó una vez. —El chino se acercó un poco más a él. Era de las pocas personas fuera de su familia que dejaba que se le acercara tanto. Se le quedó viendo con intensidad antes de desviar la mirada. —No tienes que decirme, sólo siento raro que soy el único que sabe.

Se quedó en silencio tomando su café.

—...No eres la primera persona a la que le he dicho de mi sexualidad. —Admitió en voz queda. —Le dije a alguien cuando era adolescente.

La mirada de Kyle le dijo que siguiera.

—Era un amigo de la preparatoria, lo consideraba mi mejor amigo. Habíamos estado en el mismo salón por años y pensé que podía confiar en él. Había investigado mucho para ese entonces y ya me había aceptado a mi mismo. Le dije una tarde.

El chef acercó su mano a la del moreno, pidiendo permiso para tomarla. Esto era lo que le agradaba de Kyle, siempre media cuanto podía acercarse a Marco y esperaba a su respuesta. A pesar de ser cercanos nunca daba por sentado que tuviera permiso de tocarlo.

—Se burló de mí y dijo que seguro le estaba tomando el pelo, no me creyó. Cuando le insistí que era verdad me dijo que no podía ser posible, y aún si fuera cierto era porque estaba roto o que había algo raro conmigo, o que era muy exigente, y hasta podía probar a ir con algunas de las personas que me pretendían sólo para demostrarme que estaba equivocado y me lo acaban de inventar.

Le picaron los ojos, pero parpadeó rápido para evitar las lágrimas.

—Ya había leído miles de historias de gente asexual a la que no le creían y en el peor de los casos intentaban hacerlos tener sexo para probar que estaban mintiendo, pero me impactó que mi mejor amigo dijera eso. Al final le dije que sí era broma para que me dejara en paz y no pasó a mayores. Por ese entonces ya creían que era gay, pero con eso no tenían problema y los dejé creer eso.

—Qué cretino. —Dijo Kyle apretando su mano. —Me hubiera gustado golpearlo.

—Bah, ese sujeto no vale la pena. Es un verdadero pendejo. —contestó el moreno. —Después de eso decidí que lo más fácil era que asumieran que era gay, y hasta promiscuo. Mucho más fácil que explicar que es la asexualidad para que me digan que me lo estoy inventando para sentirme especial. Tú has visto cómo se ponen en los bares cuando les digo que no, pues ha sido así siempre y toda mi vida.

—Y tu familia...

—Mi familia puede aceptar alegremente que Miguel sea gay y que a Rosa le gustan las chicas. Pueden imaginarse que tendrán una vida en que tendrán pareja y pasarán por lo mismo que pasan todos cuando están en relaciones. Y... en teoría podría tener pareja sin tener sexo, pero la gente asexual es, como, ¿el 1% de la población mundial...? Está cabron que encuentre a alguien que me guste, le guste y me acepte sin tocarme. —Se encogió en hombros con derrota. —Así que soltero estoy bien, prefiero ahorrarme los juicios, opiniones y sugerencias. No necesito que me presionen para intentar algo que no quiero.

Kyle volvió a apretar su mano y le regaló una de sus pequeñas sonrisas. 

—Tú sabes que yo siempre te aceptaré como seas y nunca te voy a presionar para que hagas nada —Le dijo con seguridad. Luego pareció meditar y corrigió —...A menos que sea alguna pendejada como cuando quisiste mezclar un helado con salsa Valentina el martes pasado. 

—¡¿Sigues con eso?! ¡Era de manguito!

—Valentina.

—¡Al mango se le puede echar Valentina!

—Cáncer. Gastritis. Cáncer en la gastritis.

—¡Además fue el martes pasado! ¡No puedo creer que sigas con eso! ¡Y yo que creía que yo era el rencoroso! —Se indignó Marco.

—También lo tengo anotado para recordar en el discurso de tu funeral. —Rió Kyle, cubriéndose ligeramente la boca con la mano.

Y Marco juraba, que al menos en ese café pegado hombro a hombro con Kyle mientras tomaba su mano, riendo discretamente de estupideces bajo la luz de lámparas hipsters, el chef se veía o logró verse devastadoramente atractivo, al punto de robarle el aliento. Y grabado en su memoria quedó el momento, ahí, en ese instante, en que estuvo tentado como nunca en su vida a besarlo, tocarlo, dejar que lo tocara, que lo desvistiera e hiciera todo lo que quisiera con él de modos que nunca había dejado a nadie hacerlo, de modos que acababan de cobrar sentido. Y después abrazarlo, acurrucarse con él y darle de comer, en una especie de deseo que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que ya no se sentía lejano y ajeno.

Y eso, ésto, era mucho peor que desarrollar una atracción sexual de la nada porque sí, mucho más grave que unas erecciones aisladas que al parecer no podía controlar, porque ahora le quedaba claro por qué. Estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorado de Kyle, la mejor amistad que había tenido nunca. ¿Por qué? Porque nada le salía bien.

A Diosito en serio le gustaba torturarlo.

…

M i e r d a .


	2. Como gordo en tobogán

Decir que la vida de Kyle Zhang había sido dura era poco.

Perdió a sus padres cuando apenas tenía la capacidad de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y quizá como método de sanación psicológica se auto-impuso la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hermano menor, mientras el destino les peloteaba de un lado a otro. Por un par de años fueron pasados de mano en mano por distintos familiares lejanos llenos de buenas intenciones pero pobre ejecución.

Terminaron por ser dejados en el sistema de adopciones, dando fin a una agonía emocional para dar inicio a otra. Y es que para cuando llegaron al orfanato ya habían salido de la edad ideal para ser adoptados, lo cual quería decir que se quedarían ahí hasta que cumplieran la edad en que dejas de ser el problema del gobierno.

Su gran amor por la cocina había nacido en el mismo orfanato donde creció ayudando a preparar los alimentos para los 150 niños que habían ahí. Empezó rompiendo huevos y ayudando a limpiar, pero conforme fue creciendo y se hizo más evidente que nadie le iba a adoptar, se le asignaron más y más responsabilidades hasta terminar encargado del comedor cuando tenía 18. Así había podido quedarse un año extra en ese lugar en lo que su hermano dejaba el sistema.

Otro de los beneficios indirectos que vino de la cocina fue el aprender a conducir la motocicleta de reparto: era práctica y rápida para ir y venir al mercado o la tienda más cercana. Con la motocicleta vinieron las amistades con las comunidades de bikers locales, con las amistades el gusto por más motocicletas, con ellas vino también el gusto por las prendas de cuero y su peinado rebelde, y para finalizar el estilo lo completó con el cigarro.

Cualquier persona que viera su expediente y la pinta de matón que se cargaba, con la chamarra de cuero y la motocicleta, creería que Kyle era problemático. Pero no. Estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Él siempre había sido callado, reservado y medido con todo lo que hacía.

Él era tranquilo.

Pero Kevin… era otra historia.

Kevin, su hermano, era un revoltoso de lo peor. Su vida era una cadena de malas decisiones: insubordinación en el salón, fumar en los baños, grafiteo, huir del orfanato, meterse en peleas callejeras y bares, consumir drogas y acostarse con todas las mujeres equivocadas, eran sólo algunas de las cosas que había hecho a través de su vida.

Tal vez era en parte culpa de Kyle, quién siempre lo solapaba y terminaba sacándolo de apuros. De niños ésto significaba justificarlo y tomar la culpa de sus acciones. Pero cuando se volvieron adultos fue el ir a salvarlo de peleas y darle dinero.

Era por Kevin que Kyle sabía como dislocar un hombro, la razón detrás de su largo historial de arrestos por peleas y el por qué casi no tenía ahorros.

Kyle sabía que su situación se había vuelto insostenible, y su mudanza a la Ciudad de México desde San Fransokyo había sido un intento por alejarse y dejar de salvar a su hermano de cada problema para poder reparar su propia vida. Cuando su jefa decidió mudar su cafetería y de paso abrir un restaurante al país del sur, le dio la oportunidad de irse con ella y su sobrino, y no era de extrañarse: tanto Cass como Hiro le habían insistido de algo de distancia de su hermano sería buena para su salud mental y física.

Aun así, se lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar la mudanza después de tener que ir a sacar de la cárcel a su hermano una vez más. La culpa se lo comía vivo de pensar en quién sabe qué problemas se metería en cuanto él no estuviera, y a veces era difícil saber cuál era la decisión correcta.

Después de mucho debatir, esa noche había decidido recoger su vida sin mirar atrás para no arrepentirse, subirse a su moto y seguir a su jefa hacia el país del sur. Temió que su hermano fuera a intentar detenerlo pero lo había tomado con relativa calma, solo pidiéndole que le dejara algunos meses de renta adelantados para no padecer. Se los dejó en efectivo en un sobre en la mesa de la cocina antes de partir.

No pudo evitar sentirse un tonto por quedarse tanto tiempo cuando era tan fácil irse. Y aún así sentía culpa de haberse ido. Si su hermano hubiera insistido más, o si no le hubiera dado permiso de irse, probablemente se habría quedado como el estúpido que era.

Pero ser débil era un lujo que no podía darse a media carretera, y siguió.

Llegar a México fue un fuerte golpe a su realidad. El país era inmensamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. La comida era más picante y a la vez más dulce, los colores parecían ser más vivos y el clima mucho más cálido. Le tomó un tiempo adaptarse a lo abierta que era la gente, a lo ruidosos que eran y su forma de hablar tan indirecta para decir que no pero tan clara cuando le decían groserías. Aun así, poco a poco se estaba adaptando y tomando las riendas de su vida.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que un día un imbécil empezó a decirle piropos. 

Si era honesto las primeras veces que pasó asumió que se lo estaban diciendo a alguna mujer detrás de él (y quizá debería de haberle importado más, pero, sinceramente, no le importaba un cacahuate como para intervenir porque no siempre se es buen samaritano). Luego le quedó claro que era con él porque el sujeto empezó a verlo retadoramente antes de soltar sus frases guarras, que aparte claramente estaban haciendo referencia a él ya fuera por su ropa o lo que estaba haciendo.

(Ésto le pasa por no ser buen samaritano).

Ok, acoso callejero, pero de peores había salido. No era gran cosa. La mejor estrategia sería ignorarlo porque le quedaba claro que ese idiota no valía la pena, y eventualmente ya se cansaría y no pasaría a mayores.

Pues no, ése fue su peor error.

Tal vez, si hubiera reaccionado, el chico se hubiera dado por bien servido o se habría asustado y lo hubiera dejado en paz. Pero no, decidió fingir que no lo oía o que estaba alucinando de lo malas y puercas que eran las frases que le decía. La de la mayonesa había sido la peor, casi se cae de lo guarra que había sido esa vez. 

Así siguió hasta un día que ya estaba cansado y harto. Llevaba semanas tratando de perfeccionar platillos mexicanos que agregar al menú del restaurante y simplemente no le salían. O salían desabridos, aguados o se le echaban a perder. También había estado lidiando con su hermano que había logrado acabarse todo el dinero de la renta que le había anticipado para seis meses de renta en solo mes y medio. Estaba estresado, cansado, irritable, y necesitaba relajarse de un modo que no fuera la cocina porque claramente no estaba funcionando.

Por eso cuando el muchacho moreno le dijo que quería que le diera todo el dia, decidió acorralarlo contra la pared y tomarle la oferta.

No se esperaba que todo fuera en juego, ni la revelación de que el chico que llevaba insinuándose y acosándolo sexualmente por semanas fuera asexual. Aunque tal vez debió de haber sabido que este muchacho era claramente el hermano mayor de Miguel, el novio (antes virtual y ahora real) de Hiro. Se sintió un poco mal por incomodar a Marco, pero por otro lado él llevaba semanas incomodándolo a él de modo desvergonzado, así que la culpa se le esfumó en un microsegundo. Y claro, se las iba a pagar. 

Se pasó los siguientes días buscando piropos en internet. Pensó seriamente en regresárselo con piropos igual de nacos y sucios, pero no le satisfacían y tampoco quería decirle cosas sexuales que lo incomodaran y rebajarse a su nivel. Así que ajustó sus búsquedas y resultó que había piropos realmente bonitos, tiernos y hasta halagadores, pero lo bastante cursis para seguir incomodando en público.

Había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Empezó de a poquito, probando primero con uno. Su mayor satisfacción fue ver el sonrojo que se extendió por toda la cara del mexicano, y se fue ese día con una gran sonrisa hasta el restaurante donde estuvo de gran humor el resto del día. Ahora entendía por qué ese idiota se la había pasado molestándolo, era realmente divertido ver su reacción.

Se echó así varias semanas, y pronto Marco empezó a perseguirlo (gritándole todo el camino porque qué es la dignidad) después de que le decía el piropo del día, pero el músico era chaparrito y con patitas de chihuahua, y era fácil ganarle corriendo, así que era doble satisfacción.

Su curiosidad le fue ganando mientras los hechos transcurrían y pronto había empezado a conversar con Miguel mientras esperaba a Hiro en el restaurante. Al principio el mexicano pareció tenerle miedo, pero poco a poco se había abierto a hablar de su hermano mayor, saciando así la curiosidad de Kyle. Por lo que entendía era un chico amante de la vida, coqueto, aventurero y con un don para la cocina que sólo rivalizaba con su amor por la música.

El día que Marco le pidió que lo dejara en paz aprovechó para sacarle cómo hacer uno de los platillos que no le salían y estaban dándole dolores de cabeza en el restaurante. Pinche mole que le quedaba como agua, no sabía a nada o peor aún, SABÍA MAL. Porque por alguna razón una salsa le estaba ganando a pesar de ser un chef profesional que había ganado premios, y antes muerto que recurrir a un tutorial de YouTube que le sugería echar alimentos pre-procesados en el mismo. 

Cocinar con el mexicano resultó ser una de las cosas más agradables que había hecho en mucho tiempo. El moreno era paciente, minucioso y amable al momento de explicarle las recetas que habían pasado por generaciones en su familia, a lo cual Kyle decidió mostrarle todo el respeto posible.

De ahí surgió la primera amistad que había hecho en México. Marco seguía siendo un coqueto de lo peor, intrépido, ocurrente y divertido. La lógica le decía que no deberían de llevarse bien, pero en cuestión de un par de semanas parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. El muchacho le enseñó los mejores bares underground donde él mismo tocaba a veces, lo llevó a fiestas y hasta a las luchas con sus amigos. En respuesta Kyle se aseguraba de ahuyentar a los idiotas que a veces acorralaban a Marco, de esos que no sabían tomar un no por respuesta y que pensaban que el alcohol y el sexo era lo único interesante en la vida. De algo le servía sacarle mínimo media cabeza a la mayoría de los hombres mexicanos y tener cara de pocos amigos. 

Lo único malo fue que, a la par que se desarrollaba su amistad con Marco, su relación con su hermano menor empeoró gracias a que, tal y como había previsto, al no estar Kyle cerca parecía meterse en aún más problemas.

Kevin ahora le hablaba constantemente para pedirle dinero o favores, que si necesitaba dinero para comer, para pagar la luz, que una recomendación para conseguir un trabajo, que lo despidieron, que le habían encontrado droga. Parecía olvidarse que ahora ganaba en pesos y tenía poco dinero que mandarle sin quedarse sin nada él. Una semana se había reducido a pedirle sobras a la señora Cass con tal de tener algo que comer en su refrigerador. 

En más de una ocasión sintió una frustración que subió como bilis desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Había esperado que la distancia de miles de kilómetros le daría a su hermano espacio para madurar y hacerse cargo de su vida y a él mismo la capacidad de decirle que no, pero había sido mucho pedir. Cada vez que intentaba negarle algo empezaba a darle largas o justificaciones, pero todas ellas caían fácilmente con pocas palabras.

“Por favor, gege*. Te necesito.”  
*Hermano mayor en chino

No podía decirle que no cuando sacaba esa carta. Era la misma frase que había usado la primera vez que se metió en problemas por haber pintado la pared en casa de una tía lejana con quien se estaban quedando, cuando lo atraparon saltándose clases, la primera vez que lo había detenido la policía por peleas en bares...y tantas otras veces.

No importaba lo enojado que estuviera, la idea de dejar a Kevin cuando lo necesitaba era demasiado para él.

Por eso siempre decía que si.

Fue así como se fue acabando los pocos ahorros que se había llevado a México, y, secretamente, empezó a reconsiderar regresar a San Fransokyo, dónde Kevin lo necesitaba.

Y nadie se hubiera enterado hasta su posible huída de no ser porque una noche Marco terminó en su departamento. 

Kyle hubiera querido tirarse por la ventana. Hasta ese punto, había sido extremadamente cuidadoso en el hecho de mantener su dirección en secreto y no revelarle nada al moreno, pensando que las cosas serían más fáciles si simplemente se mantenía fuera de sus asuntos. Pero con lo que no contaba era con el hecho de que Hiro aún vívía con su tía, mientras que Marco y Miguel compartían un departamento para poder asistir a la facultad de música. Y Hiro y Miguel eran novios.

Novios con poco dinero para buscar un hotel.

Y al parecer, Miguel, con toda su carita de ángel y ternurita bien portada que parecía que no rompía un plato en su vida, también era muy… ahem, muy... muy "ruidoso".

Y lo de ruidoso era ser amable: vocal, descriptivo, insaciable, voraz , apasionado y otros descriptivos capaces de hacer explotar a una monja; para trauma de un Marco asexual y dicha de un Hiro hormonal. Kyle no lo hubiera ni sospechado con solo verlo, pero al parecer había terminado por convertirse en un auténtico problema para el Rivera mayor.

Marco había sido bastante tolerante con su hermano varias veces, usando tapones para los oídos cuando Hiro venía a pasar la noche, pero cuando el genio empezó a agarrar más confianza con su pareja y a conocer mejor su cuerpo, fue evidente que con unos simples taponcitos pinches de cinco pesos del metro no iba a bastar. El mayor casi siempre terminaba yendo con Kyle a dar vueltas por ahí hasta decir basta, prácticamente rogándole por una distracción que durara las suficientes horas para no regresar temprano a casa y tener que aguantarse tal concierto.

Con lo que Kyle no contaba era con que ese día empezará a caer una lluvia torrencial de los mil demonios, completa con granizo y viento, justo mientras acompañaba a Marco a un Oxxo a comprar cervezas y algunas botanas para pasar el rato. Tuvieron que tomar muy apurados un taxi que les llevara lo más pronto posible al departamento de Kyle (ya que era imposible quedarse con Hiro y Miguel), antes de que las calles se inundaran y se quedaran atrapados.

Kyle tensó los labios con preocupación mientras a un costado suyo, Marco se ponía en contacto con su hermano, poniendo atención a la radio del taxi que no dejaba de hablar en medio del tráfico que empezaba a formarse: el tren suburbano que Marco había utilizado para ir a visitarlo estaba fuera de funcionamiento por culpa de la lluvia, decían las noticias. Así que Marco no podría regresar a casa, y menos con que al parecer Miguel le estaba llegando con la noticia de que había calles cerradas por inundación.

(Hiro, por supuesto, se ofreció a sacrificarse por la patria y ofrecerse de voluntario para cuidar a Miguel y pasar tooooda la noche con el moreno. Uy sí, un gran martirio).

—Oye, Kyle, ¿sería posible que me quedara contigo esta noche? —Preguntó Marco, ligeramente preocupado. —Hiro y Miguel dicen que están bien, pero creo que me va a ser imposible llegar a casa.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Kyle había dicho que no. Pero ésto era una emergencia, y no podía dejar a Marco abandonado a su suerte.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, dijo que sí, que no habría problema.

Las excusas empezaron a llegar tan pronto como una vez en su destino Marco puso un pie en su departamento por primera vez en su vida, cargado con las bolsitas del Oxxo, y se dio cuenta de que no había luz. La lluvia seguía cayendo fuera y no parecía que fuera a ceder pronto, y habría servido de excusa perfecta si no fuera porque el resto de sus vecinos si tenían luz.

—¿Por qué no tienes luz? —preguntó su amigo extrañado jugueteando con los interruptores del lugar comprobando que no fuera un foco fundido.

—Olvidé pagar la luz, me la reestablecen mañana o pasado. —Mintió con soltura, quitándole importancia mientras Marco inspeccionada más aparatos eléctricos en su casa. —Y de todos modos creo que es mejor así. Se hubiera fundido algo con ésta lluvia.

—Okaaaay, ¿Y el refrigerador vacío? —Llamó desde la cocina con cero discreción.

—Así no se echan a perder las cosas.

—Eso no explica porque en la alacena solo tienes pan y catsup siendo chef. —exclamó aún chismoseando y abriendo cosas con cara de confusión. —¿Qué planeabas cenar hoy?

—Se llama vivir con minimalismo. —Mintió con menos destreza. —Así no se me echan a perder las cosas si casi no estoy en casa.

—Seguro, sí, como no. —contestó Marco pasando de la cocina hacia la sala con las cervezas con las que había llegado. —Ahora, ¿quieres intentar decirme la verdad?

Kyle sudó frío. Puta lluvia, no estaría en éste lío si no fuera por ella.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Se sentó a su lado tomando la cerveza que le estaba ofreciendo.

Marco le miró con una intensidad capaz de arrancarle el alma. Un detector de mentiras le habría puesto menos nervioso.

—Eres de las personas más organizadas que conozco, no te creo que se te haya pasado pagar la luz —Le dirigió una mirada incrédula. —Y también eres bien especial para comer, no te creo que no tengas cosas para comer a menos que haya un motivo de fuerza. 

Kyle se supo derrotado. No podía negar que todo lo que decía Marco era cierto, porque el mexicano lo conocía bien. Podría mentirle, inventar mil excusas hasta que le creyera como había hecho miles de veces, pero cada vez era más difícil. Y ahora estaba cansado, tenía hambre y confiaba en su amigo.

Suspiró.

—...Estoy corto de dinero. Por eso no pude pagar la luz y tengo pocas cosas que comer. —Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza para continuar. —Y no tengo dinero porque le mande casi todo a mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano? —Marco se sorprendió. —No sabía que tenías un hermano. 

—Sí. No hablo mucho de él, tenemos una relación complicada. —Su encogimiento de hombros le hizo saber a Marco que era una larga historia.

—¿Necesita el dinero para algo en especial?

—Me dijo que era para unas medicinas que necesita...pero si te soy sincero dudo mucho que sea verdad.

—Qué culero. —Sentenció el mexicano para seguir tomando. —¿En qué se lo piensa gastar?

Fue como tener permiso de descargarse. Con eso Kyle empezó a contarle todos los problemas en los que se había metido por sacar de apuros a su hermano. Sus antecedentes criminales, el dinero, las amistades y oportunidades perdidas por cuidar de Kevin, y su incapacidad para alejarse de él.

—Es un pendejo. —Dijo Marco desde su lugar desparramado en el sofá. —No es tu trabajo sacarlo de pedos en los que el se mete. Ya esta muy grandecito para andar esperando que lo salves.

—Yo sé que es un pendejo, yo lo crié y claramente hice un mal trabajo. —Su voz ya se arrastraba por el alcohol y su boca corría sin los filtros que tenía normalmente. 

—No era tu trabajo criar al pinche chamaco y eso no lo justifica. Tu creciste sin que nadie te ayudara y guiando a tu hermano y saliste bien. —evantó su cabeza con una sonrisa burlona. —O sea, sí saliste amargado, con un sentido del humor bien raro y acomodas todas tus especias en orden alfabético…

—Chinga tu madre.

—Huevos, wey. —Marco se rió. —Pero eres buena persona y me caes bien. 

El silencio de Kyle permitió que la lluvia lavara un poco de su culpa, y que lo llenará con las palabras de su amigo.

Ambos amanecieron al día siguiente deshidratados y desvelados, pero al menos la lluvia de ayer ya había dejado de caer, por lo que salieron a comer pozole para revivir. Kyle era feliz por haber podido hablar con alguien sobre sus problemas familiares y solo eso fue suficiente para que se sintiera mejor.

Pero debió saber que con confiar en Marco no iba a ser sin consecuencias.

Tenía que darle crédito, pasó un par de semanas sólo prestando su oído a la quejas de Kyle y limitándose a un par de comentarios ocasionales. Pero todo cambió una tarde en que estaban de nuevo en su departamento, y Marco notó que se la pasaba viendo su celular con insistencia.

—¡Uuuhhh! ¿Esperas la llamada de un ligue? —Le preguntó burlón el moreno haciendo un gesto estúpido con sus cejas. —¿Por fin te dignaste a llamarle a alguno de los sujetos que te dan sus números cuando salimos?

—Como si a ti no te dieran números. —Contestó empujandolo un poco. —Estoy esperando una llamada de mi hermano.

El semblante de Marco se volvió serio de repente.

—Ahh… ¿Y a qué hora es la llamada? —Preguntó frunciendo la boca. —Digo para irme y que la tomes tranquilo.

—Era a la una, pero me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se atrasó y que lo esperara.

—No mames, son las tres. Ya es tardísimo.

—No es tan tarde.

—Lo dice el hombre que me reclamó la vez que llegue cinco minutos tarde porque el metro se quedó atorado.

—Ya me disculpe por esa vez, carajo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

—No, ni madres. —Marco se paró apresuradamente y empezó a jalar a Kyle para que hiciera lo mismo. —No te vas a quedar sentado aquí esperando que te llame el cabrón de tu hermano que seguro solo te va a pedir dinero. Vámonos. Neta que me cagas a veces.

—Espérate. —Kyle se resistió un poco a los tirones de Marco. —¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Vamos a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi tío Julio. Va toda mi familia a casa de mi abuela y va a haber un montón de comida preparada por mi abuela y mis tías. —Lo siguió jalando para que se pusiera sus zapatos para salir. —Nos la vamos a pasar bien y asi vas a conocer al caos que es el clan Rivera. 

—Pero la llamada de Kevin...

—Te puedes llevar el celular y contestar allá sin ningún problema. Y si quiere algo que se espere a mañana por güey. —Le dijo por fin logrando se saliera por la puerta. —Pero no te vas a quedar aquí solo, esperando una llamada que tal vez no llegue. No lo voy a permitir.

Al llegar a la casa de la abuela de su amigo, Kyle sintió el estómago lleno de nervios. Había oído muchas historias de su familia de zapateros, pero nunca los había conocido. Sólo a Miguel y él había tardado más de un mes en dejar de tenerle miedo. No estaba muy seguro de qué esperar.

Un tramo de viaje y nervios después, llegaron a las afueras del caos citadino. Y de ahí, a una colonia que en su vida había visto. Y de ahí, al hogar de la familia Rivera.

Al entrar sintió como todos los ojos se postraron en él y ridículamente consideró esconderse detrás de Marco aunque le sacaba 10 centímetros de altura a casi todos los presentes.

—¡Hola, familia! Les traigo a un amigo mio. Es al que les dije le he estado enseñando las recetas de mamá Elena y que le quedan increíbles. —Les dijo levantando la mano para apuntar a Kyle. —Se llama Kyle y es un chef muy talentoso. No se dejen engañar por su cara de mamón, es buena onda y de ahora en adelante va a venir a las comidas. Acostúmbrese. 

Kyle no supo ni qué decir, sólo sintió que los colores le subían al rostro.

Los inundaron saludos generales y una que otra pregunta de si era el novio por parte de las tías chismosas. Marco lo presentó con su mamá Luisa, quien lo sentó para servirle tamales y atole. Los de mole verde le sacaron un sonido de satisfacción que hizo que le sirvieran otros tres seguidos en el plato. Marco había ido a ayudarle a sus tíos con algo de una piñata (al parecer la hacían para los niños de la familia en todas las fiestas de cumpleaños, aunque fueran de los adultos) pero veía que tenían problemas para subirla.

—Marco, pregúntale a tu amigo el altote que si nos ayuda con esta cosa antes de que se nos caiga al carajo.

—Pero está cenando, tío. —Contestó Marco intentando evitar molestar al asiático.

—Mira, el sujeto está más alto que todos nosotros y lo va a hacer sin tanta bronca. —Le contestó su tío Alberto. —Vete por el muchacho antes de que uno de nosotros se descalabre por andar subiendo para jalar esta madre y le damos tamales para llevar.

—Ay pero Abel igual puede, además qué tiene si se cae, chilla bien chistoso cuando se parte su madre.

—No seas ojete con tu primo y muévelas, Marco, órale.

Kyle no estaba seguro de cómo acabó siendo el designado de mover la piñata pero no podía negar que era divertido. Los tíos de Marco le explicaron que el chiste era moverla mucho para que los niños no le pegaran tantas veces y que durará más. Se veía medianamente peligroso pero no iba a discutir con nadie por esto. Marco se rió de él pero se encargó de que le hicieran un paquete de tuppers con tamales, guisados y atole que le iban a durar fácilmente una semana. Después lo acompañó a su departamento cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. 

—Oye. —Lo llamó el asiático ya en la puerta de su departamento, antes de entrar. —...Gracias. Fue divertido.

—No hay de que, pinche Kyle. Sobreviviste a tu primera fiesta Rivera y te has probado digno de ir a otras. —Le contestó el moreno guiñándole el ojo. —Sólo te aviso que si no vas nos vamos a ofender todos.

—Sí iré, tu abuela prometió enseñarme a preparar guacamole en molcajete. —Aseguró con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

—O sea, también voy a estar yo, ya sabes, ¿tu amigo que es chido y con quien te la pasas bien? —Le dijo empujándolo y casi causando que se cayeran los tamales.

—Ah sí, supongo que eso también.

—Pinche malagradecido, todavía que te salvé de pasar toda la tarde triste y solo en tu departamento. —Contestó haciéndole una mueca enojada. 

Oh cierto. A Kyle hasta se le había olvidado que estaba esperando la llamada de su hermano. Marco tenía razón, de no ser por él se habría quedado en casa viendo el teléfono con ansiedad. Y no hubiera servido de nada porque su hermano ni siquiera se dignó a llamarlo ni mandarle un mensaje para decirle que ya no le planeaba llamar.

—Bueno, por eso te digo que gracias. —Le dijo evitando su mirada por la pena.

—De nada. —Fue la respuesta acompañada con una palmada.

Fue así como fue introducido al clan Rivera. Su presencia se volvió común en las celebraciones familiares, lo cual al parecer no era raro en las familias mexicanas. Los eventos familiares eran en realidad eventos donde también iban amigos y vecinos, algo que Kyle no había visto en su vida.

Lo curioso fue que al parecer Marco nunca había llevado a un amigo, a diferencia de sus primos y hermanos que eran propensos a invitar a medio mundo. Preguntó, pero nadie le supo dar razón, ni siquiera él mismo. Marco era simplemente más reservado en este aspecto y al parecer se limitaba a actividades tranquilas y salidas de no más de dos horas ya que "le daba flojera", algo que a Kyle le constaba, y lo cual explicaría por qué no tenía tantas amistades.

(Empezaba a sospechar que quizá las apariencias engañaban y que en realidad Marco fuera menos desmadroso y más tranquilo que Miguel. No le daban suficiente crédito a su amigo por ello.)

Kyle no tenía ningún problema con ser la primera persona Marco llevara a su casa, y podía admitir que sentía un sentimiento cálido en el pecho cuando los Rivera le demostraban afecto. Ya fuera una suave mirada de la señora Luisa, una palmada en la espalda de uno de los tíos e incluso los comentarios de la señora Elena de que debería de usar colores que no fueran negros en su ropa eran bien recibidos. 

(“Es que me ayuda a ahorrar en detergente, señora Elena." "¡Da igual, Kyle, si no tú trae tu ropa a lavar acá con confianza y te apoyamos m'ijo!" "Señora no, cómo cree, qué pena." "¡La pena déjala en casa, m'ijo, ahorita te lavo tu chamarra!" "Pero señora..." "¡No me rezongues! Al rato sale, si no es nada, vete a dar una vuelta por ahí" "Bueno, gracias señora, lo aprecio mucho".)

El chino nunca había sido una persona muy abierta ni fácil de conocer, consecuencia del sistema de adopciones, pero toda la familia Rivera parecía tener la misma determinación testaruda de Marco. Cada vez que Kyle sentía que debía cerrarse y retirarse de ahí llegaba alguien a jalarlo y mostrarle que querían tenerlo ahí. 

Era una sensación nueva, sentirse apreciado y querido. 

Sobre todo que esa estima y cariño no estuvieran ligadas a lo que podía hacer por ellos. A los primos Rivera no les importaba si no tenía dinero, les interesaba si iba a ver el fútbol con ellos. A la señora Elena no le importaba si podía sacarla de apuros, le interesaba que le saliera bien la receta que le estaba enseñando, que no le faltara nada y que comiera bien. A el señor Enrique no le interesaba saber si podía moverse con la misma soltura en una pelea callejera que en una cocina, le interesaba que fuera una buena influencia como amigo de su hijo y que estuviera bien. Y a Marco...a él solo le interesaba pasar tiempo con él, hablar y divertirse juntos. Le interesaba estar con él simplemente por ser él. 

Ésto último fue lo que propició un enamoramiento tan sutil, que no supo ni en qué momento le llegó el putazo. ¿Ya estaba enamorado para cuando empezó a visitar a su familia? ¿O habría sido después? ¿Quizá antes? Quién sabe. El sentimiento simplemente llegó y él se había dejado llevar por el mismo como gordo en tobogán.

Eso sí, el día que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Marco sí era fácil de identificar, sobre todo porque la revelación y el momento le pegaron como una avalancha.

Desde fuera, uno podría decir que no hubo nada especial ni diferente de ese día. Había salido del restaurante para ir a uno de los conciertos de Marco en un café hipster, cómo solía hacer a veces, y había llegado justo al final de su presentación para darle un aventón a casa, por lo cual podría disfrutar de una última canción antes de llevárselo.

Ahora, su amigo era una gran músico y verlo cantar siempre era una experiencia increíble. No sólo tenía una voz hechizante, si no que además se movía en el escenario con la sensualidad y poesía del fuego que arde en una hoguera de leña, con toda la confianza y encanto que nacían puramente de él. Y la gente siempre se lo creía, y Kyle siempre quedaba fascinado con el hecho de que una persona tan poco interesada en lo sexual pudiera irradiar tal energía. A lo mejor, porque Marco estaba acostumbrado a verlo de lejos, y si lo veía de lejos no podía afectarle a la hora de interpretarlo. Y después de eso solía bajar del escenario, acomodarse la ropa, y preguntarle a su amigo si aún sería buena hora para ir a comer algo como si tal cosa, como si no acabara de atrapar en sus manos a una audiencia entera, y entonces se iban a cenar algo.

Eso era un día normal.

Pero ese día, en aquel café, la atmósfera era diferente.

Marco estaba tocando trova, por lo cual para cuando Kyle llegó simplemente le encontró sentado en un banquillo, tenuemente iluminado por los focos a su alrededor, con sus largas pestañas dirigidas a su guitarra, y sus ojos ambarinos concentrados en rasguear las cuerdas para probar que aún estuvieran lo suficientemente afinadas, la boca ligeramente abierta. No había ni un micrófono o amplificador a su alrededor, por lo cual seguramente estuviera cantando con su propia voz, lo cual explicaría la apertura de sus labios.

En cuanto vio llegar a Kyle, alzó brevemente la mirada sin elevar mucho la cabeza. Le sonrió al verle y le hizo una seña con una mano, levantando un dedo. Kyle asintió sabiendo que eso solía significar que sólo le quedaba una canción más y entonces estaría listo a irse, por lo cual se sentó en una mesa cercana, rechazó la oferta del mesero por algo de tomar ya que sólo venía a “recoger a un amigo”, y esperó a que Marco cantara, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo que era su voz más genuina sin ser adornada por exageraciones a su alrededor.

No pedía nada más.

Pinche Marco. Detallista y todo, sabía cuál era su canción preferida del género, porque él mismo se la había presentado un día en que habían ido a su casa, y sin nada mejor que hacer, se habían puesto a compartir música mientras la vida de la familia Rivera seguía girando a su alrededor, ajenos al pequeño espacio de mundo que se solía crear entre ellos cuando se ensimismaban en algo.

“Estoy buscando una palabra  
en el umbral de tu misterio.  
Quién fuera Ali-Babá  
Quién fuera el mítico Simbad  
Quién fuera un poderoso sortilegio  
¡Quién fuera encantador...!”

Kyle alzó la mirada con sorpresa en medio de gente vitoreando la elección, en ligero shock de reconocer la letra en el canto aterciopelado de su amigo y preguntándose si la cosa habría sido adrede.

Marco le volteó a ver durante el solo y, por toda respuesta, le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de volver a concentrarse en la música. Sí, sí había sido adrede.

Kyle sintió que la letra le entraba al cuerpo y le alcanzaba el corazón, dejando tras de sí un sentimiento similar a un enjambre de estrellas que Marco parecía cosechar de la música como si fueran cerezas, y que le ofrecía de racimo en racimo como si tal cosa, como si fuera fácil mezclarlas en música y en voz, como sin darse cuenta del efecto que tenía en Kyle.

Y así se sentía que Marco te dedicara una canción.

“Estoy buscando una escafandra  
Al pie del mar de los delirios.  
Quién fuera Jacques Coustau  
¡Quién fuera Nemo el capitán!  
Quién fuera el batiscafo de tu abismo...  
¡Quién fuera explorador!”

O quizá eran las luces, o tal vez el aroma a café que flotaba en los alrededores, y que a Kyle le recordaba mucho al aroma de café de olla con piloncillo y canela que emanaba a veces de Marco, por las mañanas, cuando acababa de desayunar y hasta le ofrecía algún pan de nata. Fuera lo que fuera, Marco se estaba apoderando de esa habitación.

Es decir, siempre lo hacía. Su presencia era algo que se notaba sí o sí, ya fuera por sí misma o por el rastro que quedaba en su ausencia, pero ésta vez parecía ser más sutil.

Las notas, bailando suavemente entre mesas, empezaron a hacer desaparecer el mundo hasta que una vez más, Kyle se encontró con que en un lugar lleno de gente, le parecía que sólo estaban presentes Marco, él, y un puente quemante de sentimientos que no lograba descifrar, pero que con cada gesto que el moreno tenía con él, iba acrecentando y construyendo más y más. Un puente que cruzaba un abismo que a veces olvidaba que aún tenía guardado en el alma, perdido como estaba en medio de todos sus problemas.

O perdido hasta que Marco llegaba y le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien de nuevo.

“Corazón, corazón obscuro.  
Corazón, corazón con muros.”

Con su canción favorita que le abría todas las puertas y que ahora, por alguna razón, parecía recordarle todos los momentos que había pasado con su amigo, como restregándole en cara la buena idea que había tenido en hablarle.

“Corazón, que se esconde…”

Y en tratar de formar una amistad con él a pesar de no haber formado una amistad real o algo en años, ahuyentando gente por dar prioridad a su hermano.

“Corazón, que está dónde…”

Y lo buena idea que había sido dejar todo e ir a México.

“Corazón,  
¡Corazón en fuga…  
Herido de dudas de amor!”

Aún con todo el dolor, aún con lo súbito de su partida, aún con sus dudas y su impresión de que era un cobarde y un débil… aquí, de pronto, todo estaba bien de nuevo.

Marco se levantó del banquillo y, como en un sueño, empezó a caminar hacia él, con la misma sonrisa felina, traviesa, sincera que tenía siempre que la estaba pasando bien.

Kyle no hizo ni el más mínimo ápice de moverse. Y, aún de haber querido, dudaba de su capacidad de poder hacerlo en ese momento, pues su aliento y hasta el mismísimo tiempo parecían haberse detenido en ese instante, alrededor de todo lo que no fuera Marco.

“Estoy buscando melodías  
Para tener como llamarte…”

El corazón se le estaba acelerando más allá de lo que era normal, pero ni eso le importaba. Sólo le importaba quedar inmerso en la letra y sentir que era para él, que era a él a quien le estaban buscando un nombre escondido en una armonía secreta.

Aún si no fuera cierto, con creerlo le bastaba por ahora.

“Quién fuera ruiseñor,  
Quién fuera Lennon y McCartney  
Sindo Garay, Violeta, Chico Buarque  
Quién fuera tu trovador…”

Marco quedó frente a él, y Kyle supo clarísimo que ninguno de los antes mencionados, en ninguna de sus melodías, tenía nada contra el hechizo que éste hombre acababa de lograr en él con tan sólo una guitarra.

“Corazón, corazón oscuro  
corazón, corazón con muros”

No sabía ni cuál era su cara en ese momento, pero sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado delatora de todas las paredes que acababan de tumbarle.

“Corazón, que se esconde  
Corazón, que está donde  
Corazón,  
¡Corazón, en fuga!  
¡Herido de dudas de amor!”

La piel se le erizó y el cuerpo entero le tembló a la misma frecuencia que el vibratto que le soltó su amigo casi en su cara, como si él estuviera hecho de pobre y vulgar papel que el moreno manejaba a su antojo entre su mirada intensa, su voz afinada y las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Y, así como había llegado, Marco se alejó paseándose entre mesas sin dejarse tocar o afectar por nada que no fuera la música, dejando a Kyle blando y tierno en su lugar, sin siquiera enterarse de lo que había hecho gracias a la cara tan falta de expresión que el chef tenía a veces y que, en ocasiones como ésta, podía ser bastante útil.

Kyle sabía que Marco podía ser bastante seductor.

Pero no sabía que se podía ser tan seductor sin necesidad de algo sexual. O al menos, no hasta que el músico había llegado a su vida.

Para cuando su último sólo musical terminó, apenas registró en su mente el momento en que el público le vitoreaba, aún soñador y regresando de la tierra mágica a donde habían viajado de mano de dicho guitarrista de Hammelín. Apenas registró la despedida de Marco, y los aplausos, y el cómo empezaba a recoger todas sus cosas para ir a reunirse con él. Y todo porque la mente de Kyle, generalmente tan centrada y responsable, todavía estaba ocupada regresando del viaje de cuatro minutos a través del universo que le había sido concedido con una sola melodía.

Y, cuando su amigo bajó del escenario para darle un abrazo a modo de saludo, Kyle sintió como si una explosión de colores preciosos hubiera estallado en su pecho. Le correspondió el abrazo, pegándolo levemente a su pecho y oliendo su cabello, disfrutando de su aroma a café, canela y piloncillo tan particular de él Kyle todavía sentía como si la voz de Marco hubiera dejado tras de sí un vapor de luz cálida en su pecho luego de revolverle toda el alma, y tenerlo cerca le calentaba el corazón.

—Gracias por venir a recogerme. ¿Vamos a casa? —Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno capaz de hacer magia de mil colores.

Pero el sentimiento sólo se acrecentó. A pesar de que era su voz normal, del diario, diciéndole algo cotidiano.

Y ahí supo, justo en ese momento, en esa frase después de aterrizar del vuelo a través de la música que le había hecho pasar, que la amistad que sentía por Marco había evolucionado a algo diferente.

No supo cómo, no supo por qué ni en qué momento, ni cuánto tiempo había llevado, cuándo había iniciado o cuándo terminado. Pero había pasado y era fácil de identificar.

Era amor.

Poco a poco... se había enamorado de Marco.

...

M i e r d a .


	3. Una dona sin hoyo

La revelación de que estaban enamorados el uno del otro los tomó por sorpresa y curiosamente sus respectivos momentos de iluminación les llegaron con una diferencia de dos semanas.

Kyle se dio cuenta antes sólo por la sencilla razón de que ya había sentido atracción por otras personas en el pasado, y que ya había tenido relaciones sexuales y amorosas --cortas, pero válidas-- con anterioridad, por lo cual claramente gozaba una ventaja sobre Marco en este aspecto. El mexicano se hubiera dado cuenta antes de no haber sido porque no tenía nada de experiencia con relaciones, por lo que hasta llegó a pensar que lo que le estaba dando era un mal de ojo o una indigestión permanente. 

En otras circunstancias el plan a seguir de Kyle hubiera sido ir directamente con Marco, expresarle sus sentimientos e invitarlo a salir. Directo y al grano como siempre, pues tanto en la cocina como en el habla gustaba de hacer más con menos.

Desgraciadamente éstas no eran las circunstancias usuales.

Marco no era solo una persona que le gustaba, era su amigo más cercano. Aquel que le había acogido en su familia como uno de los suyos, que le estaba ayudando a retomar el rumbo de su vida y a hacer algo con la misma. Si no le correspondía o lo incomodaba, y terminaba tomando distancia, su pérdida le iba a doler como nada en este mundo, y Kyle no estaba completamente seguro de estar preparado para tal golpe emocional en caso de que llegase a ocurrir.

A esto se agregaba que Marco era asexual. Aquella salida a la cafetería tras una semana de no verse le dejó claro a Kyle que Marco tenía un enorme temor a que descartaran su sexualidad, y que creía importante mantener discreción con su familia. Él no tenía problema con ello y le aseguró que el siempre lo iba a respetar, pero le faltaba determinar de qué modo.

A Kyle le gustaría decir que el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el mexicano el se encontró dispuesto a renunciar al sexo con tal de estar con él, pero esto no era una película de Disney. El chef se lo tenía que pensar muy bien antes de intentar averiguar si Marco podría estar interesado en él, y antes de darse cuenta se encontró sopesando qué tan importantes eran las relaciones sexuales para él, del mismo modo que otras parejas tenían que pensar si para ellos era importante o no el tener una pareja que compaginara con sus ideas sobre el matrimonio, religión u otras ideologías.

Tampoco era que el chef pasara todo el día pensando en sexo, y en realidad no había tenido tantas parejas sexuales, pero tampoco podía simplemente decidir no tenerlo el resto de su vida sin pensarlo aunque fuera medio segundo. No iba a negar que Marco le atraía mucho de esa forma, era un hombre estúpidamente guapo (en el sentido de que era estúpido y guapo, pero también porque hacía que Kyle se sintiera estúpido).

Una cosa sí estaba clara: nunca haría nada que lo incomodara, preferiría cortarse la mano antes de hacer que el mexicano se sintiera presionado a tener contacto sexual con él. Tenía que ver de qué otras formas podría tener una relación sana y viable con Marco y si alguna de las opciones dejaba a todo mundo contento.

Un clavado en un hilo de Reddit le introdujo la idea de las relaciones abiertas. No estaba...muy seguro de que le gustara la idea, pero no iba a descartar una sugerencia sin aunque sea pensarla. Principalmente porque no tenía aún muy definida una idea de lo que buscaba o lo que quería, y (aún) no tenía nada que perder.

Quien le terminó haciendo el gran favor de abrir la conversación fue un ex-compañero universitario de Marco que acababa de abrir su relación con su novia. El mexicano llevaba quince minutos contándole cómo fue que el muchacho había decidido qué era lo que necesitaba y la reacción de la chica. 

—Total, que resultó que ella también lo había estado pensando desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decirle sin hacerle creer que ya no quería estar con él o que le quería meter el cuerno. —Le dijo Marco haciendo un gesto con las manos y el taco que tenía en éstas. —Todo salió muy bien dentro de lo que cabe, nada más chillaron un ratito asegurándose que se amaban y la chingada. 

—Qué bueno que no siguió el consejo de todos ustedes. —Le dijo apuntándole con un dedo. —Te dije que era mala idea meter las narices en lugares donde no te conciernen, pero nunca me haces caso.

—Bueno, todos pensábamos que ella lo podía tomar a mal y que lo iba a dejar por eso. —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —Sólo queríamos evitar que salieran heridos.

Kyle levantó las manos en señal de tregua para que hacerle saber que entendía su punto. Tomó un largo trago de su agua de jamaica antes de seguir con la conversación.

—¿Y tú qué opinas de las relaciones abiertas? —Preguntó con una curiosidad calculada.

Marco se quedó viendo hacia el espacio durante unos segundos pensando. Sabía su posición al respecto, pero no tenía intención de quedar como intolerante ni mucho menos. Todo mundo presumía tolerancia hasta que alguien más tradicional aparecía, y entonces súbitamente se le iban a la yugular. Por lo cual tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas. 

—Mmm… Yo respeto que las personas hagan con sus relaciones y partes lo que se les dé la gana mientras todos estén de acuerdo, no es mi pedo pero si lo fuera creo que me gustaría que me pidieran mi opinión. —Empezó con cuidado. —La verdad es que vivir en ésta ciudad te deja claro que hay mil y una formas de vivir la vida.

—¿En tu pueblo no había nada parecido?

—Nope. Es un pueblo muy tradicional, la gente se casa joven y luego siguen juntos para toda la vida. —Continuó explicando con paciencia. —O sea, sí hay algunos divorcios y separaciones y cosas así pero no son muy comunes, ¿sabes? Allá la gente se casa y ya es de que, tienen hijos y arman una vida juntos. Creo que les daría un infarto de saber de las relaciones abiertas.

—No pues no. Oye, ¿y tú qué tal, podrías con una relación así o te interesa? ¿O no? —preguntó Kyle desviando su mirada hacia la mesa.

Marcó hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Mmm… ash, es que, o sea mira no es por nada pero, de por sí una relación común y corriente suena muy pinche complicada y requiere de mucho trabajo para que funcione. O al menos eso dice mi papá de llevar casado más de veinte años con mi mamá. ¡Y eso que solo es una persona! —Bufó con un gesto de desesperación. —Imagínate tener a más de una persona a la que tienes que andarle dedicando tiempo, no mames, qué hueva, yo paso. Y siento que es mil veces más fácil tener malentendidos así, o sea tú me conoces, tú me has visto, sabes qué desastres suelo hacer cuando voy hablando un chingo y no se me entiende nada…

—Como ahora mismo. —Rió Kyle.

—...Quitando del medio que eres un ojete por decir eso, sí.

—Bueno, pero nadie te dice que tienes que tener cinco novios o novias al mismo tiempo. —Contestó Kyle con diversión por lo exaltado que estaba Marco. —Hay quienes solo cogen o salen de manera casual con otras personas, sin mayor compromiso.

El estómago de Marco dio un pequeño y doloroso salto, y supo que había llegado a la parte de las aclaraciones, y se puso a jugar con su celular para disimular los nervios.

—Pues… A ver, admiro que haya gente que pueda… estar en algo así, peeeeroooo… hmmm… ¿no creo que una relación abierta sea para mí? Digo, con mi asexualidad no me dan ganas de relacionarme sexualmente con otra gente para empezar, yyyy pueeesss... —Continuó jugando con sus celular entre sus manos por los nervios. —Creo que... no podría lidiar bien con que mi pareja se fuera a acostar con otras personas sabiendo que para mí es algo más... ¿difícil? Es como… ¿pedir perdón por ser asexual…? Es complicado lidiar con eso, la línea es demasiado borrosa y nada clara. Así que… mejor que no estén conmigo y se vayan a buscar a alguien más acorde. A mí en lo personal me gustaría alguien más monógamo y que hablara mi mismo idioma en ese aspecto. Es… Sólo que… se me haría menos pesado y estaría más cómodo.

Marco levantó su mirada discretamente para ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, y se alivió al ver que éste parecía habérselo tomado a bien.

—Entonces una relación abierta sería un gran no para ti. —Concluyó Kyle haciendo un gesto para pedir que le sirvieran más agua y otros tacos.

Marco se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Kyle no tenía ni idea, pero cuando se imaginaba tener una relación en estos momentos solo podía visualizarlo con el chef gruñón. Todavía no estaba seguro de porqué de la nada su cuerpo había querido dar un gran despertar pero sabía que solo reaccionaba al chino que para colmo quería muchísimo. Y la idea de que Kyle se fuera a coger con alguien más mientras estaba de novio con él le caía como un golpe en el estómago y le daban una ganas inmensas de llorar.

Sí, definitivamente no era algo con lo que él particularmente pudiera vivir.

—Sería un inmenso no. —Aseguró. —Tal vez sería más fácil mi vida si fuera más abierto o algo así, pero creo que en ese sentido sí soy un poco más tradicional. Y puto el que diga que es cuestión de madurez emocional, habemos personas diferentes y ya, chingao, que estoy hasta el moño de que me pongan sexo casual en la cara todos los días y me insinúen que soy un aburrido, inmaduro o un lastre si no lo quiero para mí ni en mi relación. Se pueden ir al carajo y meterse tres dildos por el hoyo que más grande tengan, a mí que me dejen en paz.

—Suena como a algo que te han dicho antes.

—Suena como a algo que he vivido antes.

—Tranquilo, no estamos en ese antes. Y no te juzgo, aquí estás a salvo.

—Gracias.

Kyle le dió un largo trago a su agua. Definitivamente podía ver cómo eso de ser asexual podía complicar las cosas para Marco.

—Bueno, igual a tu abuela le daría un infarto. —Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. —Así solo volverían a salir los chismes de que te cogías a media prepa.

—Ay no, no de nuevo. —Contestó tapándose la cara con las manos. —Las pláticas culeras y mal hechas de sexo seguro que me dieron y los chanclazos por andar de indecente ya fueron suficiente para una vida. ¡Y ni siquiera andaba de indecente!

—Pues hubieras dicho algo.

—¿Y renunciar a ser el equivalente de Zeus sin mover ni un dedo? Ni hablar.

—Pues entonces ¿para qué te quejas?

—Porque ni de joda dejo que me vuelva a pasar.

Con eso Kyle supo que una relación abierta con Marco no iba a ser posible, y es que la sexualidad del mexicano definitivamente era uno de los puntos no negociables. No era que le molestara demasiado ya que tampoco tenía una gran necesidad de coger a toda hora, después de todo tenía una mano y su confiable dildo que lo podía sacar de apuros sin problemas. Pero era bueno saber con que estaba trabajando para empezar a intentar tener una relación con el mexicano que se estaba chingando otros tacos de suadero para calmar los nervios.

Lo bueno era que sonaba algo complicado para un asexual como su amigo el encontrar una relación en un mundo sexualizado, por lo cual posiblemente aún estuviera a tiempo de tratar de conquistarlo, a sabiendo de que varios estarían desinteresados en él al saber que no pensaba dejarse tocar a pesar de su coquetería natural.

Por su parte y después de una larga reflexión, Marco había estado intentando de encontrar la mejor manera de darle a entender a Kyle que le gustaba, más que nada porque no iba a entrar de lleno a decirle que se había enamorado bien pendejamente de él. La bronca ahora era que sus encantos naturales no le iban a ayudar en absolutamente perras nada. 

Kyle estaba tan acostumbrado a su forma de ser tan encantadora y coqueta que ya ni se inmutaba. Marco podía decirle cosas como “Me gusta tu sonrisa”, “Te ves bien hoy”, “qué guapo eres” o hasta “a tus órdenes chichón” y el chef solo le daba las gracias (o le daba un zape en el caso de ésta última). Se las había dicho tanto desde que empezaron su amistad que ya no tenía nada que decir que le dejara saber a Kyle que le gustaba sin lugar a dudas o sin confundirlo con una broma.

Maldición. 

Que todos en su familia creyeran que Kyle era su novio no ayudaba. Para todo era tu novio esto, tu novio aquello, ¿va a venir tu novio? ¡Incluso lo hacían en la cara de Kyle cuando iban a una de las miles comidas y fiestas! ¡Hasta sus primos chiquitos le decían “Señor Novio de Marco”! ¡¡¡Y SE LO IBAN A ESPANTAR!!! Ni siquiera sabía si Kyle lo veía con interés romántico, pero si le caían encima todas sus tías chismosas entonces sí que nunca en su maldita vida iba a querer ser su novio.

Toda una vida esperando a que le gustara alguien para que su familia se lo espantara. 

...Como ahorita que su abuela le estaba diciendo Kyle que tenía que aprender a hacer las enchiladas suizas verdes porque “son las favoritas de Marco”, y así lo iba a “amarrar” para que se casaran.

-¡Mamá Elena! ¡Que Kyle no es mi novio! —Chilló, todo sonrojado. —¡Y yo me sé preparar mis enchiladas, no vaya a molestarlo!

Desde la cocina donde lavaba los platos, Miguel le miró como juzgándolo con una cara de que no le creía nada, y es que los veía tan pegados que como mínimo juraba que Marco llevaba un chingo de tiempo sabroseándoselo en silencio. Marco le apuntó con el dedo mandándole una advertencia silenciosa para que guardara silencio y no lo delatara, a lo cual su hermano le respondió rodando los ojos, sacándole la lengua y continuando su labor.

—No niegues tu relación, Marco. —Respondió una enojada mamá Elena, blandiendo un cucharón. —Es muy grosero y te criamos mejor.

—Primo Marco, ¿cuándo se van a casar tu y Kyle? —Preguntó su sobrino Javier, que andaba viendo cómo cocinaban como el metiche que era. —¿Vamos a salir en la boda? ¿Puedo llevar los anillos?

Marco sintió clarito que sus mejillas enrojecían hasta ser casi radioactivas.

—¡Que no es mi novio, Javier! —Le dijo abriendo y apretando las manos para no estrangular al niño.

—¿Cortaron? —Preguntó el niño abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y temor. —¿Ya no se quieren? ¿Ya no va a venir Kyle a las fiestas? ¿Ahora quien va a mover la piñata? El tío Abel la mueve muy feo.

Ay no, el chamaco quiere llorar. Mamá Elena lo va a matar. ¡Reversa, reversa!

—¡¿Q-qué?! No, espera, ¡Entiendes mal! ¡Lo que digo es que no-....!

—A ver, nada más confundes al niño. —Le dijo Kyle hincándose para quedar al nivel de los ojos del pequeño. —Nosotros si nos queremos mucho, tu primo Marco es mi mejor amigo. Yo voy a seguir viniendo a las fiestas mientras me inviten y voy a seguir moviendo la piñata hasta que a alguno de ustedes crezca y le toque moverla. 

—¡Qué bueno! —Contestó más tranquilo.

—¡Javieeeeer! —Llamó uno de los primos desde el patio. —¡¿No quieres jugar bote pateado un ratitoooo?!

—¡Vooooy! —Dijo el niño antes de salir corriendo como Naruto.

—Ay, que bueno que es Kyle con los niños. —Dijo mamá Elena con una gran sonrisa. —Al menos si deciden adoptar, uno de ustedes tendrá tacto.

—¡Mamá Elena! —Gritó Marco emberrinchado.

Durante toda la conversación Kyle había mantenido cierta calma, pero el hecho de que la familia Rivera asumiera que era el novio de Marco, llenaba su pecho de un sentimiento tibio. Por eso se le hizo fácil decirle a Javier que él sí quería mucho a Marco, porque era completamente sincero. Cada día que pasaba a su lado se enamoraba un poco más de él... y tenía que empezar a moverse si quería llegar a ser pareja de Marco de verdad. 

Quería tantear el terreno, ver si era posible que le gustara a Marco aunque fuera un poco e intentar conquistarlo 

Lo malo era que Kyle estaba teniendo la estúpida dificultad de no saber cómo mostrarle a Marco si estaba interesado en él sin espantarlo. Clavarle un beso no era una opción, era demasiado agresivo y el mexicano había tenido suficientes intentos de besarlo a la fuerza en su vida. Tenía mucho amor que darle al mexicano que no tenía nada que ver con el contacto sexual, solo quería estar con él y hacerlo tan feliz como fuera posible, pero el problema era cómo hacer el primer contacto sin espantarlo y perder su amistad, pero, ¿y si empezaba a presentarse más como un pretendiente y menos como una amistad jodona, para ver si así su amigo empezaba a captar sus intenciones?

Fue así como acabó poniéndose guapo para salir a comer y beber con Marco a un bar mezclado que le habían dicho que era excelente.

El había invitado al mexicano con la intención de que fuera...¿una especie de cita? Y pues aunque Marco fuera asexual, estaba seguro de que si sabía cuando una persona era atractiva, o mínimo que el que se presentaran arreglados ante ti quería decir que les interesaba tu atención.

Se puso una playera negra algo apretada que la señora Cass alguna vez le dijo que se le veía bien y sus jeans más apretados junto con su confiable chamarra de cuero. También pasó 20 minutos peinándose —aunque terminó viéndose muy similar a como lo hacía siempre— y finalmente se puso en camino.

Cuando llegó al bar y vio a Marco se empezó a sentir ridículo. A ese hombre se le aventaban hombres guapos y mujeres hermosas del diario, más aún cuando daba un concierto. A él no le importaba si se veía atractivo o no, no le juzgaba de acuerdo a lo que se pusiera, y se sentía estúpido intentando llamar su atención con ropa y un peinado.

Quizá ésto fuera a ser más difícil de lo pensaba en un inicio.

Por su parte Marco quería saber quien vergas le había dicho a Kyle que se vistiera como sex symbol. El no quería cosificar a su amigo, pero, puta madreeee... se veía devastadoramente guapo que casi sintió cómo le palpitaba horrible el ano de verlo, y tomó todo su autocontrol no subírsele como koala a un árbol. Pinche camisa toda pegada que le dejaba ver sus músculos y contrastaba bien bonito con su piel. Y no mames, esos jeans le marcaban el trasero de la mejor manera posible y a Marco le iba a dar un infarto.

Pero en lugar de lanzarse sobre él, lo llamó desde la barra para que se sentara a su lado. Casual, sereno. Aunque su pito quisiera reventar.

—Es la primera vez que llegó antes que tu a un lugar, —le dijo cuando se sentó, —¿se te atravesó una invasión zombie viniendo para acá?

—El tráfico, tú sabes cómo es. —No iba admitir que se quedó viendo en el espejo como pendejo. —¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir?

Marco le sonrió y Kyle tuvo que disimular el modo en que tragaba saliva, y es que el moreno se veía ilegalmente guapo bajo la luz del bar. Hacía ver sus ojos más ambarinos y sus pestañas más largas, al punto que le estaban quitando el sueño al chef quien por su parte se veía devastadoramente sexy con los caballitos de mezcal entre sus delicados dedos, mismos que luego subían a sus labios. Labios con los que había soñado el moreno la noche anterior.

Había que disimular.

—¡Sí! Mira, tienen cata de mezcales y entre los dos podemos con ella sin morir en el intento. —Canturreó Marco, apuntando al menú. 

Pasaron el tiempo platicando, con Marco contándole sobre el concierto para el que su banda se estaba preparando, esperando que les diera mayor exposición y que tal vez atrajera a alguna disquera. Kyle le contó lo bien que se estaban recibiendo los platillos de fusión asiática con mexicana que habían armado con las recetas de su familia y las ideas de Cass. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ver a Miguel y Hiro ser super cursis les iba a causar diabetes a la larga, pero que les daba gusto que estuvieran juntos después de tantos años separados.

Que alguien sea atractivo es una cosa, pero poder hablarles de cualquier cosa enamora.

Ya un poquito afectados por el alcohol les empezó a dar hambre, así que Marco propuso ir a un puesto de tacos cercano que conocía. Kyle pidió la cuenta y se rehusó a dejar que su amigo pagara una parte. Había ahorrado un poco de dinero para poder invitarlo con la idea de que esto fuera un poco más parecido a una cita, y apenas lo logró evitando las llamadas de su hermano por dos semanas para evitar que le pidiera dinero durante la quincena. El esfuerzo fue suficiente para poder invitar al mexicano a cenar y ver si lograba que entendiera que lo quería de una forma diferente a como lo venía queriendo antes.

Marco se le quedó viendo algo confundido por unos segundos, para luego sonreírle con un pequeño sonrojo y darle las gracias. Kyle no estaba completamente seguro de si había funcionado o si el sonrojo era el mezcal hablando, pero guardó la imagen en su memoria.

Caminando por la calle sus dedos se rozaron varias veces por la cercanía con la que andaban. No era la primera vez que les pasaba pero a ambos les saltaba levemente el corazón cada vez que sus nudillos se tocaban.

Kyle se recordó a sí mismo que estaba tratando de hacer avances con Marco, tal vez fueran lentos, sí; pero que estuvieran ahí. Se armó de valor, abrió y cerró su mano rápidamente y deslizó con delicadeza su mano en la del mexicano.

Esperó con temor por unos segundos, rezando tanto por que la mano no le sudara como por que su amigo no fuera a deshacer el agarre o preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Y si lo hacía, bueno, que no fuera suficiente para romper la amistad.

En su lugar el moreno acomodó sus dedos para que quedaran entrelazados en un agarre cálido que duró varias cuadras, en un silencio agradable.

Apenas empezaban a acostumbrarse cuando tuvieron que soltarse cuando llegaron al puesto de tacos para comer. No les agradó mucho la idea, pero lo compensaron quedándose parados cerquita. Fue así como Kyle notó que a Marco se le había puesto la piel de gallina por el frío.

—¿No traes chamarra?—Le preguntó intentando que no pareciera que lo iba a regañar aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo, porque entonces iba a tirar todos sus esfuerzos por el drenaje.

—No tenía una que combinara con lo que traigo puesto. —Contestó el moreno encogiéndose en hombros a pesar de que si tenía bastante frío.

Realmente debería de conseguirse una chamarra más versátil, al menos así dejaría de salir a la calle rezando a sus ancestros por no pescar una gripe. Ya estaba esperando que Kyle le metiera una regañiza por menso, casi la podía escuchar ya.

—Toma. —Ofreció el chef quitándose su confiable chamarra de cuero.

Marco le miró sorprendido. ¿Y el putazo, a dónde había quedado? ¿La regañada? ¿El jalón de orejas?

—No, ¿cómo crees? —Preguntó tan pronto atinó a reaccionar, empujando de regreso la prenda.

—Te estas muriendo de frío. —Insistió Kyle.

—Pero entonces tú vas a tener frío, y si tú te enfermas, me cuelga la señora Cass.

—Yo estoy acostumbrado a temperaturas más bajas y si tu te enfermas me mata tu abuela, tu mamá, seguro Miguel igual se enoja...

—Bueno, bueno, está bien.

Marco aceptó la chamarra para ponérsela con cuidado. Le quedaba grande tanto del largo como del ancho, cosa que nunca hubiera aceptado porque sabía que seguramente no se le veía bien y tapaba todo su outfit cuidadosa y perfectamente seleccionado para verse increíble ante ojos de Kyle.

El señor del puesto les paso sus órdenes y se sentaron para comer. Marco se sentía calientito por la chamarra y por sentirse rodeado del olor de Kyle, aún impregnado en su chamarra. Olía fuertemente a cigarro combinado con la loción que se echaba y a sudor, y le gustaba, porque además la tela aún estaba calientita, así que la sensación era bastante similar a la de un abrazo bien dado. Se pegó un poquito más de lo usual a su amigo, quedando pegados desde los hombros, bajando por sus brazos y sus piernas.

Si Kyle hubiera preguntado algo, Marco le hubiera dicho que era para que no le diera frio. Pero no dijo nada, solo dejó que el calor del chico que lo traía loco lo protegiera del aire nocturno.

Incluso, de camino a casa, hasta consideró quedarse la chamarra de Kyle. De cierto modo, el modo en que parecía estarle tratando aquella noche, le daba la impresión de que quizá la cosa pudiera ser posible… pero no. Había que regresársela. No podía arriesgarse a dar la impresión equivocada y perder su amistad.

Así que le regresó su chamarra y se metió a su departamento luego de despedirse, sin estar del todo seguro de si estaba imaginando cosas o no. Se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y suspiró, mirando las luces de la ciudad con la cabeza hecha un lío, preguntándose si ese agarre de su mano, esa cuenta, esa chamarra; eran cosas que se había imaginado o que estaban genuinamente ahí.

Ciertamente… la situación se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto luego de consultarlo con su almohada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días volvieron a pasar como antes. Kyle no estaba completamente seguro de haber hecho algún avance que valiera la pena o no, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Marco había entendido el primero, pero antes de poder aventurarse a otra cita primero tenía que volver a ahorrar.

Por su parte, el Rivera se había estado convenciendo a sí mismo de que aquella cata de mezcales y aquellos tacos y aquella chamarra y esa bendita tomada de mano no podían ser simple casualidad, y si lo eran, al menos tenía que comprobarlo… pero sospechaba al menos un poquito de que Kyle sí podía gustar al menos un poquito de él. O eso le gustaba pensar, porque le hacía sentir bonito. Ya era hora de empezar a hacer algún tipo de avances por su parte y comprobarlo.

Pero para poder hacer avances, primero tenía que quitarse de la cabeza un asunto que le estaba poniendo el pie y que no le dejaba iniciar una relación tranquilamente.

Quién sabe por qué, pero el día que Kyle le comentó que no podía salir ya que iba a hacer pan dulce para vender en el Lucky Cat, su cerebro pensó que sería una excelente idea empezar ahí mismo, aprovechando que iban a estar solos, y se ofreció a ayudarle a pesar de saber de repostería lo que un chimpancé de matemáticas.

—Oye, Kyle. Tengo una situación hipotética que comentarte. —Comentó el moreno.

El chef se le quedó viendo con suspicacia para dar un pequeño suspiro.

—Sabía que el que accedieras a ayudarme tenía una trampa. —Dijo mientras seguía amasando. —Odias preparar postres.

—No lo odio, solo no me gusta hacerlo. Es la única cosa que Miguel prepara mejor que yo. —Respondió arrugando la cara en un puchero que en opinión de Kyle no debería de verse tan sexy, pero así era Marco. —Bueno pero te decía.

—¿Sí?

He aquí el asunto que no le dejaba iniciar una relación tranquilamente: su sexualidad.

Marco había estado un par de días pensando en cómo sería la mejor forma de hacerle saber a Kyle que no solo le gustaba, sino que también lo prendía de una forma que el estaba seguro que no podía.

A éstas alturas ya sabía que era algo que sólo provocaba él, con lo cual estaba seguro de que no podía ser algo puramente físico, si no parecía estar atado al cariño, amistad y respeto que se tenían el uno al otro. Ahora que empezaba a sospechar que Kyle le tenía aunque fuera un poquito de cariño romántico, quería que supiera que si quisiera, si estuviera interesado de embarcarse en una relación con él, a Marco le encantaría que lo tocara de todas las formas posibles. 

Pero tampoco quería soltarlo de golpe. En primera, no estaba seguro de tener la razón, y en segunda, tampoco quería que Kyle creyera que le estaba mintiendo para poder estar con él o que había mentido sobre su asexualidad. Por lo tanto tenía que hacerlo con sutileza.

—Bueno... imagínate que tienes una dona, pero ésta dona no tiene hoyo.

Había modos más discretos de iniciar que comparando el ojete del culo con el hoyo de una dona, pero no puedes hacer metáforas poéticas si el cerebro se te está pudriendo por los nervios.

Y, afortunada o desgraciadamente, Kyle era demasiado práctico como para entender la comparación.

—Las donas por definición tienen hoyo, Marco. —Contestó Kyle arrugando las cejas confundido. —Si no tienen hoyo, nada más son un pan. 

—A ver, es una alegoría, y claro que hay donas que empiezan sin hoyo.

—Esos son bollos.

—Claro que no, ¿no te sabes el chiste de la dona y la concha? —Marco se encontró con que empezaba a desviarse del tema únicamente por querer llevarle la contraria a Kyle.

(Eso, o porque estaba nervioso y siempre es más fácil irse por las ramas a ir directo al punto).

—Qué horror. Acabo de oír el título y ya suena a que voy a querer esos minutos de mi vida de vuelta. —Se quejó Kyle. —A ver, cuenta el chiste.

—Pues es que una vez estaba una concha en una canasta de pan cantando "soy una concha, soy una concha"...

—Las conchas no cantan.

—Y tú no tienes imaginación pero aquí estamos. En fin, sólo imagínate que estaba cantando soy una concha, soy una concha. Y entonces empieza a hartar a un bolillo, que le dice "mira, si no dejas de cantar, te voy a meter un balazo".

—¿Qué? —Kyle parpadeó. —Ésto fue de cero a cien en un minuto.

—¡Es que el bolillo era famoso por tomar medidas drásticas!

—¿Y la concha de casualidad no se llamaba Selena Quintanilla? —Rió Kyle por lo bajo.

Marco tuvo que hacer una pausa para reírse, y luego negar con la cabeza.

—No, bueno, sí, ahora se llama Selena Quintanilla. Y me siento mal por reírme.

—Estás conmigo, tú ríete que no le voy a decir a nadie.

—Bueno, en fin, que la concha no se calló y siguió chingando con que "soy una concha, soy una concha". Y al final el bolillo se harta y le mete un balazo justo al centro, para matarla. ¿Y sabes qué hizo la concha entonces?

—¿Un Selena World Tour en honor a su propia memoria?

Marco le dió un caderazo con una risa. Kyle sólo sonrió y le resto importancia, pues le gustaba ver a Marco reír.

—No. Bueno, sí, pero después. La pinche concha se levantó de entre los muertos como tú por la mañana y cuando vio que tenía un mega-hoyo al medio terminó con cantar: "¡Soy una dona! ¡soy una dona!"

Qué asco de chiste. Estaba seguro que Kyle se estaba riendo más por compromiso que por gusto.

—O sea, castrando hasta la muerte.

—Cómo debe ser. Y bueno olvidé a donde iba con ésto, ¿en qué estaba?

—Me dijiste que me imaginara una dona sin hoyo, pero es que, ¿ya ves? hasta la concha esa entiende que las donas por definición llevan hoyo.

—¡Chingada madre, Kyle, sí! Pero imagínate que la tuya NO tiene y que todo mundo te está chingando con que tu dona a huevo tiene que tener un hoyo.

—Es que sí tienen que...

—¡Güey, no me interrumpas!

—¿Te interrumpiste tú solo primero?

—¡Que ya! Bueno, entonces todo mundo quiere ponerle su hoyo con un… un hacedor de hoyos. —Continuó sacando justamente el molde que usaba Kyle para darle forma. —Pero tú no quieres porque es tu pinche dona y nadie tiene derecho a hacerle nada a tu dona sin tú permiso.

—Ajá.

—Pero un día te encuentras un hacedor de hoyos de dona de lujo increible, casi casi de oro con diamantes y dices bueno si es así si quiero que mi dona tenga un hoyo. —Terminó acomodando las donas para poder empezar a freírlas.

—Eso suena poco práctico para hacer hoyos de dona. —Comentó encogiéndose en hombros. —Lo importante en la cocina siempre es que sea práctico.

Marco aguantó las ganas de estrangularlo de la desesperación.

—¿Entonces qué usas para hacerle hoyo a las donas? —Preguntó, más por querer sacar el tema del medio y poder avanzar que porque le importara.

—El cerebro, para empezar. —Kyle aguantó el reírse.

Fingió no percatarse de que Marco estaba a punto de explotar del berrinche que se estaba aguantando. Hacer enojar a alguien tan chiquito era divertido.

—Kyle... —Inició el mexicano luego de contar mentalmente hasta diez. —...Tienes medio hemisferio funcional, y revienta cuando tienes que imaginarte una dona sin hoyo, no me vengas tú a hablar de usar el cerebro.

—Bueno, ya. —Rió por lo bajo el chef antes de pensar. —Uhm… Supongo que algún molde redondo de acero inoxidable sería mucho mejor.

—Sale, ¡pues ese! Entonces, el punto es que llega éste... hacedor de hoyos de acero inoxidable firmado por Gordon Ramsay, y dices bueno, así sí quiero que mi dona tenga un hoyo.

—Ajá.

—Pero pues ese hacedor de hoyos tiene dueño, y se te hace súper raro pedirle su hacedor de hoyos habiendo tantos en el mercado, ¿sabes?

—Sí, suena raro.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Kyle no dijo nada mientras echaba algunas de las donas ya hechas a freír, así que Marco le miró con más intensidad.

—...Bueno, y, ¿entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —Parpadeó confundido el chef. —No me preguntaste nada.

—¿Entonces qué haces con el hacedor de hoyos?

—Pues no es mío, ¿qué voy a hacer, robarlo? Es tema del dueño si me lo quiere prestar o no.

—¡¿Así, nada más?!

—¿Qué tiene? Si el dueño me dice que no, le pregunto dónde lo consiguió y me compro yo uno propio. O, no sé, ¿hago las donas sin uno y ya? Las vuelvo a hacer, les meto el dedo o algo. Al final es lo mismo. Es sólo una dona, no vale la pena tanto escándalo si no voy a poner una tienda o algo así.

—Puta madre, ¿entonces no entendiste nada de lo que te dije? —Espetó molesto. Le había tomado mucho pensar en esa metáfora y todo para que el pinche Kyle no entendiera.

—La verdad no. —Aceptó ya acostumbrado a sus ideas raras, mientras pasaba las donas ya fritas a una bandeja para que se enfriaran. —Pero ahora sé por qué eres pésimo haciendo repostería. 

Marco hizo un puchero y trató de disimularlo acercándose al calor de las donas recién hechas.

Quizá había elegido mal la metáfora. Sí, el hoyo de una dona se podía hacer con cualquier “hacedor de hoyos”, del mismo modo que podías tener sexo con cualquier persona y no tendría por qué ser un gran acontecimiento... Pero el problema era que él sólo quería uno, o más bien, a una persona en específico, sin ser ni siquiera su propia elección, y para él era especial. La mera idea de ir con cualquier otro hacía que se le fueran todas las ganas de hacerlo.

Quizá en la prepa sus compañeros establecieron su valor tasado en la cantidad de sexo que les ofrecía, corriéndose el rumor de su presunta ligereza y levantando el autoestima a cualquiera que clamara habérselo cogido. Y quizá Marco no había tenido ningún problema en dejarlo estar, ya que de cierto modo, le permitía gozar de cierto “estatus” sin mover un dedo. Pero ahora era diferente.

Independientemente de que Kyle le fuera a decir que sí o le dijera que no (y llorar su rechazo por una eternidad, posiblemente), no entendía qué era lo que había sucedido con su jurada asexualidad que parecía haber desaparecido de repente. ¿Por qué despertó con alguien tan estúpidamente específico? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Tendría nombre? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué cambió? La apariencia de Kyle era la misma, ¿por qué hasta ahora se le hacía atractivo? ¿Por qué no otro tipo con apariencia de chico malo? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar a él? ¿Quizá estaba madurando tarde? ¿Tenía un cortocircuito por ahí?

Vaya, ahora eran dos cosas de las que tenía que ocuparse: uno, confesarle a Kyle su desmedida atracción romántica y sexual hacia él para averiguar si estaría interesado en corresponderle, y dos, averiguar a dónde rayos se había ido su asexualidad.

¿No te jode cuando te hacen cuestionarte todo lo que te costó aprender sobre ti mismo?

Mientras Marco tenía su crisis existencial, tanto él como el chef daban pequeños pasos hacia lo que parecía una relación. Poco a poco se les empezó a hacer normal ir por la calle tomados de las manos, pararse más cerca cuando convivían, compartir la comida y Kyle hasta le había dado directamente de su tenedor un pedazo de pastel que había preparado para que lo probara. Un detalle al parecer insignificante pero tan íntimo para ambos que los dejó sonrojados durante varios minutos. Sí, iban avanzando muy bien.

Y quizá por eso se confiaron, bajaron la guardia, y dejaron de esforzarse por un momento. Momento que les costó caro y terminó desencadenando el problema ahora presente.

Todo surgió por su brillante idea de ir a un antro hetero disque fresa. Marco lo denominó así porque estaba en la Colonia del Valle y quería parecerse a los de Polanco, pero más barato, menos mamalón, y dolorosamente heterosexual. Habían ido por recomendación de uno de los meseros del restaurante de quien Kyle se había vuelto amigo, y que era bartender ahí los fines de semana. Era tan reconfortante y agradable ver al chef empezar a hacerse de un círculo de amigos propio, que Marco insistió en que fueran para demostrar su apoyo al chico.

El chef agradeció el empujón para salir y evitar los mensajes de texto y llamadas de su hermano. En los últimos meses había desarrollado varias estrategias para evitar que Kevin lo llevará a la ruina económica. Primero se rehusaba a contestar siempre sus llamadas y mensajes de inmediato, sobre todo si estaba ocupado. Segundo, con ayuda de Marco, había aprendido de a poquito a no estar siempre pendiente del celular, porque la preocupación constante no le hacía bien ni a su salud ni ayudaba a nadie. Otra estrategia que había utilizado era que en cuanto le pagaban, pagaba todo lo que fuera necesario, y una porción de lo que le sobraba lo metía a una cuenta de ahorro que no podía tocar ni le dejaba sacar nada hasta dentro de un año. Con todo eso, cuando Kevin le pedía dinero, podía decirle honestamente que solo tenía para sobrevivir y que podría mandarle solo unos pocos dólares. 

Le había costado mucho, claro, y agradecía sinceramente que Marco le hubiera ayudado en cada paso del camino. Ahora empezaba a cosechar algunos pocos frutos de su trabajo duro, encontrándose con que ahora se podía dar pequeños lujos como salir a este bar y hasta invitar a Marco alguna que otra bebida… o cita.

Por su lado, el mexicano parecía muy feliz de verlo...pues feliz. De verlo no sufrir dolores de cabeza por el dinero o por problemas que le acarreaba su hermano, aún sabiendo que aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, era agradable que ahora Kyle pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones.

Con todo y todo, dicho mexicano ahora se estaba arrepintiendo horrores de impulsarlo a ir.

Digan lo que quieran de los bares gays, pero son mil veces mas divertidos y la música es mejor. Y lo más importante, no tenían a chicas encimosas que le quitaban la atención de Kyle. 

—¡Hola, soy Tania! —Se había presentado con los dos en la barra, con una gran sonrisa y ánimo hasta el techo. Sin embargo, rápidamente concentró su vista en el chino, y Marco juraría que le brillaron más los ojos. —¿Son de por aquí? ¿Son turistas? Bueno, claramente tú si eres de fuera, ¿verdad? —determinó con una sonrisa coqueta y apuntando a Kyle con el dedo con una risita. 

El asiático se le quedó viendo con confusión sin decir nada. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba pasando?

—Eh… —Atinó a decir.

—Los dos vivimos en la ciudad. —Contestó Marco por ambos, sintiendo que un peso se asentaba en su estómago sin saber bien qué hacer. Es que… no eran nada, ¿cierto…? Rayos, debió apurarse… 

—¡Ohhh ya veo! Y seguro tu amigo solo habla inglés ¿verdad? —Preguntó rápidamente mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—Eh… ehm… de hecho....—Empezó a defenderse Kyle, antes de ser interrumpido por la chica.

-—¡Bueno, no hay problema! Justo me gustaba muuucho la clase de inglés y soy súuuper buena hablándolo. —Comentó acercándose a Marco como si le fuera a decir un secreto. —Oye, ¿me dejas robarme a tu amigo un ratito para bailar? La verdad me gustó mucho. Si quieres al rato que lleguen mis amigas te presento a unas.

Dirigiéndole a Marco una mirada cómplice, ilusionada e ilusionada, procedió a tomar de la muñeca de Kyle para jalarlo a la pista de baile.

—Come dance! What’s your name? —Preguntó ella en inglés.

—Eh… ehm… ¿Kyle…? —Empezó a contestar el otro, sin saber qué idioma usar, qué decir, o qué hacer.

Marco puedo oír los torpes intentos de la chica por hacerle la plática en inglés con un acento cortado mientras bailaba cerca del chef. Iba claramente con la intención de seducir al chico si sus miradas coquetas, plática agradable y forma sexy de bailar eran indicativos. 

El mexicano sintió un feo sentimiento en su estómago que lo hizo endurecer su mirada. No sólo no pudo hacer nada, si no que, quien pudo simplemente negarse a irse con la chica, aclararle que si hablaba español perfectamente (o algo similar a ello) o incluso resistirse físicamente viendo que le sacaba 20 centímetros de altura; se había dejado arrastrar por ella después de que Marco lo había acompañado a éste lugar.

Sintió enojo. Enojo con la chica por haberse acercado, enojo con él mismo por no poder impedirlo, y enojo con Kyle por abandonarlo en la barra e irse a bailar con ella. Él pensaba que iban a pasarla juntos divirtiéndose como siempre, no que a la primera iba a estar solo en un local lleno de reggaeton.

Era un estúpido. Se había arreglado de manera extra especial para esa noche, con sus botas con un leve tacón que lo hacían verse más alto, los jeans entallados que hacían que su trasero se viera particularmente provocador y se había puesto un casi nada de delineador que resaltaba el ámbar de sus ojos. Todo para que Kyle lo notara un poco más, para ver si lo atraía y así conquistarlo, porque estaba 50% convencido a éstas alturas de que el chef le había estado coqueteando… síiii claro, cómo no. Sólamente vino a quedar como imbécil.

Éste condenado simplemente se había ido con la primer persona que le hablaba. Uy si, debía ser muy especial para él, ajá, tanto que lo dejó botado. De haber sabido se hubiera quedado en casa en lugar de quedarse como pendejo viendo como el hombre que le quitaba el sueño bailaba con alguien más. La parte más irracional de su ser quería ir a reclamarle a Kyle o de largarse a su casa para lamerse las heridas, o ya de plano sacar a bailar a alguien más. Cosa que no iba a hacer porque pues, podría ser un orgulloso y un cabrón y hasta vengativo a veces, pero seguía teniendo honor y no pensaba rebajarse a ese nivel. Así que no, no iba a hacerlo.

Lo peor es que Tania si era una muchacha guapa, con unas largas y tonificadas piernas que se mostraban por su falda, estaba totalmente en forma, tenía buenas curvas, maquillaje, un bonito cabello, y olía bien. Toda una modelo de instagram. Era algo insulsa en su personalidad, pero simpática, y era todo lo necesario si lo único que quería era seducir al asiático para un acostón o faje rápido que se le hubiera antojado. Y, por encima de todo…

Kyle estaba en toda la libertad de ligarse a quien se le diera la gana.

Marco sintió como que se le empezaba a romper el corazón. Había pensado que.... Que la forma en que tomaba su mano, los abrazos que compartían, sus pláticas íntimas sobre su pasado y sus sueños, el gesto de pasar su cabello detrás de su oreja y las miradas cálidas que intercambiaban eran porque tal vez a Kyle le interesaba tener una relación con él. Pero. .. quién sabe… tal vez se había equivocado y había visto cosas donde no. Tal vez se había esperanzado a lo pendejo. Tal vez… tal vez Kyle realmente sólo le veía como un amigo con quien ir a pasar la noche en pos de chicas lindas.

Y la cosa era que no podía culparlo. Por mucho tuviera los celos atorados en la garganta, oficialmente no tenían nada más que una amistad sincera, y no podía obligarlo a corresponder el interés que tenía en él. Y es que Kyle podía ir y cogerse a quien se le diera la gana. Aún si a Marco la idea le daba ganas de llorar de tal vez perderlo por algo tan pendejo como sexo casual. Y es que su mejor amigo no sabía que él quería hacer de todo con él, pero aún si lo supiera, posiblemente no estuviera interesado en él pero en ella sí, y estaba en su derecho.

El mero sentimiento de impotencia hacía que le doliera mucho el pecho, aunque no le sangrara nada en el cuerpo.

Fue la peor idea venir aquí con su crush sin dejar las cosas claras. ¿Qué esperaba? De por sí aún estaba descubriendo qué significaba para él sentir atracción sexual por Kyle. Porque, después del fallo de la metáfora de la dona, no sólo no había sabido cómo explicarlo de otra forma si no que empezó a confundirse aún más. Y así ni como explicarle al chino que justamente con él si tenía ganas de que tocar y que lo tocara. Eso lo frustraba porque carajo, él estaba muy cómodo con su asexualidad hasta ahora, y de pronto tenía que ver cómo explicarlo a la par que le llegaba el putazo en toda la jeta de que el único hombre que había despertado deseo sexual en él no tenía problemas para elegir pareja sexual.

En medio de su crisis levantó la vista e hizo contacto visual con el pendejo que lo estaba llenando de confusión, dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Su cara demostraba clara incomodidad y cuando conectaron sus miradas pudo ver un pequeño grito de ayuda detrás de ellos. 

...Oh.

Kyle no quería estar ahí.

Ahora podía ver que cada vez que intentaba alejarse de la chica, ella lo volvía a atraer o le cortaba el paso para irse. Y digan lo que sea de Kyle, pero lo conocía, y él no se iba a ir a los golpes ni empujar a alguien mucho más pequeño y débil que él de a gratis. Estaba atrapado en una situación en la que Marco se había encontrado muchas veces con hombres en bares y con la que casi no había tenido que lidiar desde que el asiático había tomado su rol de semi guardaespaldas cuando salían.

En sus celos no había visto claramente la situación. Cancelen todo, el idiota es él, no el chino.

Iba a tener que lidiar con la inseguridad y los celos que sintió pero ahorita no joven, primero tenía que salvar a Kyle de las garras de esa chica. Y para eso tenía que ponerse en plan super perra para alejar a la chava y que le quedara claro que no tenía oportunidad ahí.

Se paró con seguridad, se tomó el shot de tequila que traía entre sus manos desde hace varios minutos para envalentonarse porque tanto ella como Kyle le sacaban un chingo de altura, y caminó con determinación hacia la pista.

Mientras Marco había tenido su pequeña crisis existencial, Kyle había estado reconsiderando todas sus decisiones de vida. La chica (¿Tania? Creía que así le había dicho que se llamaba) se le pegaba cada vez más y mientras más la empujaba lejos de él, ella volvía con más y más fuerza. Cada vez que le intentaba explicar en su idioma que se quería ir o pedirle que lo soltara la mujer solo se reía y con su inglés todo quebrado le decía “No, you stay me”, “Like me you do” y “Let show you me how to fun” con lo cual Kyle se confundía aún más. No entendía porque el mexicano solo se había quedado viendo hacía la barra cuando claramente le mandaba miradas de auxilio y ya casi casi le aventaba un zapato, pero lo iba a matar si no salía de su shock y lo sacaba de ahí pronto.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno llegó hasta el lado de Kyle y le tocó el hombro para que se volteara a verlo. La cara de alivio y la mínima sonrisa que pasó por su rostro fue suficiente para que Marco supiera que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Para lo que el asiático no estaba preparado era para que Marco enlazara su brazo alrededor de su cadera para descansar su cabeza contra su hombro. Espera, ¿qué-...?

—Oye amiga, perdona, pero te voy a robar a MI novio. —Le dijo casi gritando y viéndola con cierta altanería con sus ojos ambarinos. —Ya te lo presté mucho tiempo.

ESPERA, ¿QUÉ?

La mente de Kyle entró en corto circuito tanto por el título como por la cercanía física. Pero mantuvo su cara neutral. Iba a examinar lo bonito que sintió hoy de escuchar la palabra “novio” salir de los labios de Marco dirigida hacia su persona, pero después, porque primero se quería quitar de encima a esta chica. 

—¿Tu novio? —Preguntó Tania entre sospechosa y mortificada.

—¡Así es! Es mi querido novio Kyle. —Aseguró acurrucándose contra el chef mientras él le seguía la corriente.

Y pues Kyle por supuesto que se iba a sacrificar (ay ajá) y seguirle la corriente al envolverlo en sus brazos, sí, todo sea por la puesta en escena. Claro.

—Ahora si nos disculpas, nos vamos a ir por allá. ¡Adiosito! —Se despidió Marco.

La chica asintió en shock.

—Oh por cierto, —le gritó sobre su hombro, —él sí habla español. —Terminó empezando a caminar hacía la salida para irse.

La cara de consternación de la chica valió la pena, pero no tanto como el aire fresco que les dio en la cara tan pronto salieron de ese club.

Kyle sintió alivio de que sus oídos se vieran finalmente libres de tal martirio, y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio a la par que los masajeaba un poco para relajarlos.

—¡Gracias diosito! —Exclamó Marco. —¡Estaba hasta el gorro de esa música!

—Sígueme, te dejaré en tu casa, he aparcado cerca. —Indicó al moreno. Marco asintió y tan pronto Kyle terminó con su masaje, entrelazó una de sus manos en las del asiático. 

—Guíame. —Le sonrió.

Kyle estaba convencidísimo de que, a veces, había algo de hechicero en Marco. Quizá fuera la luz de la luna, la luz de la calle sobre su rostro, su sonrisa pícara pero llena de sentimiento y sinceridad, su mirada intensa, sus ojos amarillos que resplandecían como dos ámbares al fuego, o el modo en que le ofreció su mano entregándose con plena confianza a su guía; pero las palabras “es mi querido novio” volvieron a él tan pronto como sintió su agarre y, en una especie de embrujo, se sintió atraído hacia él una vez más.

Tragó saliva y emprendió la marcha, tomando de la mano a Marco y guiándole entre las calles pintorescas de la del Valle, entre bares y música que aún se oía en esa ciudad que no dormía nunca. De éste modo, bajo la luna en lo más alto del cielo, y rodeado de las miles de luces de la ciudad, era fácil sentir como si fueran una pareja de verdad… ¿Cómo no querían que se terminara enamorando más de él?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en rescatarme? —Le reclamó al músico. —Estuve haciéndote señas una eternidad pero sólo me mirabas sufrir.

—Eh... lo siento, me apendejé. Estaba muy distraído. —Se excusó Marco, no queriendo decirle la verdad. —Lamento la tardanza.

—Da igual, ya ha pasado. —Suspiró Kyle.

El silencio reinó por un momento, mientras caminaban a paso lento en dirección a su motocicleta. Una vez que llegaron se alistaron a subir. Mientras tanto, había una duda que empezaba a surgir en la cabeza de Kyle, si bien no parecía la gran cosa, quería preguntar.

—Oye, Marco...

—¿Mande? —Dijo él, acomodando el casco sobre su cabello y rezando por que Kyle no fuera a preguntar nada relacionado con los celos.

—¿Así te sientes tú cuando se te acercan los hombres en los bares?

—Mmm… —Marco fingió pensarlo, secretamente agradecido. —Sí, siempre. Es una sensación muy desagradable, como estar acorralado. Por eso lamento haberme tardado en dar cuenta.

—Descuida, me ayudaste. Sólo tenía esa intriga—Dijo Kyle, subiendo a la moto tras arreglarse y esperando a que Marco se acomodara detrás suyo, mientras pensaba en la desagradable sensación que se le había quedado. No quería que aquello arruinara del todo su noche.

—Oye Kyle… realmente lo siento. Yo quería que nos divirtiéramos, no que pasaras un mal rato. —Frunció el ceño Marco. —Podemos buscar lugares más tranquilos la próxima vez. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Yo te invito, para compensarte.

—No te preocupes, está bien y no fue tu culpa, no hay nada que compensar.

—Pero te la pasaste culero ahí.

—Meh, el problema no es el lugar. —Dijo Kyle. —No salgo a divertirme porque sí, si no porque voy contigo. No importa si es al Oxxo o qué, con que tú estés ahí me es suficiente, si algo no sale bien, tu presencia es lo que hace todo mejor.

Las mejillas del mexicano se tiñeron de carmín ante el flechazo certero que Kyle acababa de dispararle sin darse cuenta.

—...A-ah. Yo… Uh… q-qué bueno.

Marco sintió claramente que el latido de su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Apenas pudo aferrarse a la cintura de Kyle, y claro que fue inevitable notar la calidez de su cuerpo mientras él arrancaba la moto. El viento frío, la velocidad, la adrenalina del momento, las luces de la ciudad, sus palabras, hacían que todo a su alrededor volviera a ser de mil colores diferentes. Incluso, al llegar a su casa, aún sentía que caminaba entre nubes, y se quedó mirando ensoñadoramente a través de la ventana a Kyle mientras éste se alejaba en dirección a su hogar.

No le importaba nada ni nadie, para él eso había sido un “te quiero”. Y definitivamente no podía permitir que volviera a suceder lo de ese club, ni a descuidarse y perder a ese hombre. Sexualidad aparte, eso lo podía resolver después o sobre la marcha, pero el tiempo se le venía encima y sentía que tenía que hacer un movimiento ya, el que fuera.

Días después, ya sabía exactamente qué era lo que podía hacer.

Marco tenía entre uno de sus más grandes tesoros una colección de discos de vinilo y un toca discos antiguo que había encontrado en un mercado de pulgas. Le había salido más cara la reparación que el aparato en sí, pero lo adoraba con toda su alma. Le encantaba sacarlo cuando estaba solo en el departamento para escuchar música y solo apreciarla.

Miguel tenía el mismo amor por la música que él y normalmente podrían pasar horas hablando de ella. Pero su hermano siempre quería seguir la música, analizarla, replicarla y darle su propio giro. A Marco le gustaba a veces simplemente apreciar la genialidad detrás de los grandes músicos que estuvieron antes que él, sentirse conectado a la música que había hecho a tanta gente sentir a través del tiempo y el espacio.

Ahora que Kyle había entrado en su vida, le gustaba escucharlos de vez en cuando. Era como pedirles un consejo a través de los años, escondido entre las notas.

Por esto y porque su hermano era un toro en una cristalería, prefería mantener el tocadiscos y su colección en un mueble muy alto al cual Miguel no podía acceder fácilmente. Nunca los sacaba cuando tenía visitas, ni a sus amigos músicos más cercanos sabían que existía porque era muy privado con su tesoro. 

Pero Kyle no era cualquier persona y más allá de que lo calentaba como sol de verano, era la persona en quien más confiaba y sentía que se había ganado que le compartiera su tesoro, así que cuando se vio en tal encrucijada no dudó ni un momento en que la solución correcta para dejarle saber más de una cosa debía de ser a través de la música de su tesoro más preciado. ¿Cómo más iba a poder comunicarle claramente un sentimiento tan grande e inmenso?

Por eso lo invitó a su departamento un día que le pidió a Miguel que se fuera a noviar con Hiro toda la tarde porque necesitaba el departamento para él, para hacer algo “importante”. Prácticamente lo corrió. Mientras que a Kyle le dijo que se fuera cómodo porque iban a estar un buen rato sentados, mientras iba y venía al Oxxo comprando snacks y otras cosas para que Kyle estuviera cómodo.

Ahora, estaba extrañamente nervioso de mostrarle esta música a Kyle, no sólo por la intención con la cual iba (ya que Kyle era una persona demasiado literal y quizá no fuera capaz de captar sutilezas como ésta) si no porque, a pesar de que habían intercambiado canciones y álbumes muchas veces, no siempre les gustaba lo mismo. Eso sí, siempre respetaban el gusto del otro, pero en ésta ocasión la cosa era importante. Incluso se puso a limpiar el departamento por los nervios, dejandolo lo mas limpio que había estado en meses. 

Cuando el chino llegó casi se cae en su ímpetu por abrir la puerta.

—Te voy a mostrar una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida. —Dijo con seriedad poco característica de él. —Y si no te gusta te vas a ahorrar tus comentarios sarcásticos.

—Si no me gusta sólo te digo y ya. —Dijo Kyle encogiéndose en hombros. —Si no me gusta seguro será por diferencia de gustos, no porque no sea bueno. 

—Bueno, ven. —Lo jaló hacia el estante más alto en uno de los muebles. —Baja la caja azul y el maletín rojo que ves ahí.

—Aaaajá… ¿Y qué hace algo tan importante tan arriba?

—Manteniéndose seguro.

—¿En plena ciudad sísmica?

—Miguel es una amenaza más constante que un temblor, pero tomaré tu sugerencia en cuenta para encontrarle un lugar más digno.

Pusieron todo en la mesa de la sala y Marco fue sacando sus discos de vinilo uno por uno. La mirada de comprensión de Kyle lo llenó de ternura.

—Éstos los encontré a base de mucha búsqueda y a veces pelear por ellos en las tiendas y mercados. —Explicó con calma. —Son originales de sus épocas y son de mis músicos favoritos de la música mexicana.

—Pensé que el tradicional era Miguel. —Comentó pensando en que Marco prefería abocarse a músicos más recientes y que tenía un gusto mucho más contemporáneo.

—Bueno, a mí también me gusta, pero de forma... diferente. —Murmuró lo último, poniendo uno de los primeros discos en su lista mental, que era el Álbum de Oro de Pedro Infante. 

Así fueron pasando por cada uno de los clásicos de la música mexicana. Kyle hizo el hincapié molesto pero acertado que algunas canciones eran algo misóginas y otras muy centradas en el alcohol. Marco le tuvo que recordar que eran otras épocas y que la música seguía siendo algo bueno, mientras mentalmente se recordaba que estaba abriendo paso para lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero no podía si no abría a Kyle poco a poco a ésta música nueva primera, y tenía que irlo ablandando a ella progresivamente.

Poco a poco, disco a disco, Marco se fue acercando al verdadero objetivo que reposaba en su playlist secreta. Hasta que, al final de la tarde, estaban ambos sentados en el piso con las espaldas contra el sillón escuchando un álbum de Agustín Lara de sus grandes éxitos. El moreno podía ver por el cambio de actitud de Kyle que el ambiente realmente ya estaba puesto, y ahora incluso hasta él mismo se encontraba más relajado, auxiliado por las pistas que fueron circulando.

Empezó a sonar suavemente la canción más conocida del músico y secretamente una de las favoritas de Marco: Amor de mis Amores.

Y esa fue la señal y el último empujón que el mexicano necesitaba para dejar que la música guiara su cuerpo y sus acciones a través del complicado tejido que era un “te quiero”.

Poniendo la mano sobre el corazón  
Quisiera decirte al compás de un son  
Que tú eres mi vida  
Que no quiero a nadie  
Que respiro el aire  
Que respiro el aire  
Que respiras tú

En un acto de atrevimiento mayor el mexicano descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Kyle, a lo cual el chef respondió enlazando su brazo detrás de su espalda y acomodando su cabeza sobre la del moreno.  
Amor de mis amores  
Sangre de mi alma  
Regálame las flores  
De la esperanza

Justo en este momento Marco se sentía increíblemente esperanzado de que Kyle le correspondía en lo que sentía por él. Sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus toques, todo eso tenía que significar algo. Kyle nunca jugaría con él de ese modo, él sabía lo importante que eran todos esos gestos para él.

Permite que ponga  
Toda la dulce verdad  
Que tienen mis dolores  
Para decirte que tú eres  
El amor de mis amores

Por parte del asiático, podría decirse que estaba viviendo una sensación similar. Después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que Kyle había pasado en su vida, por primera vez podía decir que estaba realmente feliz. Y era en gran parte a que Marco estaba ahí, apoyándolo, empujándolo a mejorar, asegurándose de que no cometiera alguna estupidez y muchas veces simplemente siendo él. Se moría de ganas ganas de decirle cuánto significaba para él.   
Permite que ponga  
Toda dulce verdad que tienen mis dolores  
Para decirte que tú eres el amor de mis amores

Con las últimas notas de Lara, Marco sintió su pecho palpitar a mil por hora, sabiendo que con música, su vieja amiga y mejor aliada, acababa de expresar todo lo que en palabras no podría haber dicho.

Levantó su rostro levemente preguntándose si habría funcionado o si haría falta seguir adelante, mas obtuvo una respuesta muy contundente al encontrarse con el rostro de Kyle apenas a unos pocos centímetros del propio… pero Marco no se quitó. No quería espantarlo, y, de todos modos, tampoco quería quitarse.

Kyle lo vió con intensidad. El moreno vio pasar mil emociones por su cara y esos bellos ojoz azabache que tantos sueños dulces habían protagonizado, antes de que juntara sus frentes levemente y levantará su mano hacia su mejilla. Le estaba pidiendo permiso de tomar el paso que ambos querían y temían con la misma intensidad.

Y la mejor forma que se le ocurrió para darle permiso fue cerrar la distancia para conectar sus labios en su primer beso.

Y con ello, todo lo demás careció de importancia.


	4. Marco intenta coger por 30 paginas con música sexy de fondo

Marco nunca había entendido el por qué la gente insistía en pasar tanto tiempo con su pareja, ni por qué los novios estrenando relación siempre parecían estar pegados por la boca, como si la otra persona fuera a desaparecer si dejaban de tocarse. 

Pero, como uno suele hacer con las cosas incómodas pero irremediables, se aguantó como un campeón. Y se aguantó cuando Miguel empezó a hacer lo mismo con Hiro, pareciendo estar pegado a su cadera cuando no estaba en la escuela, y también se aguantó cuando Abel se apendejó tanto con su novia que casi casi le puso casa aunque llevaban apenas dos meses de conocerse (no mames, pinche Abel).

Pero, si le preguntaban a él, simplemente no le veía sentido a estar como pendejo bien enculado con alguien. Era incómodo de mirar y, si le preguntaban, rayando en lo codependiente.

Claro, hasta que el acabo pendejamente enculado con alguien, porque el karma funciona de modos extraños.

Después de sus primeros besos y una confesión de sus sentimientos se había vuelto novio de Kyle, y todo lo anterior había empezado a cobrar sentido, y era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la perra vida (al menos, hablando de amor, porque con la música nadie se mete). 

Kyle ya había sido su revelación sexual, pero nunca contó lo mucho que lo iba a afectar empezar una relación con él. Sus besos, maldita sea. Sus besos le doblaban las rodillas, hacían su corazón correr, sus mejillas enrojecer y no podía evitar sonreír aun mientras se besaban. Le encantaba la forma en que tomaba su rostro en sus grandes manos acariciando sus mejillas, como movía sus labios contra los suyos y el calor de su cuerpo. 

Podían pasar horas besándose hasta que les dolieran los labios y Marco no se quejaría, pero como seguía siendo Marco, obviamente empezó a querer acaparar más: rápidamente había descubierto la magia del faje, de los besos en el cuello, los toqueteos y los suspiros contra la piel. Se sentía bien y bonito… pero por supuesto, tuvo que toparse con la primera pared.

El problema era que ahora que Marco quería seguir avanzando, Kyle no quería hacer nada más que meter el freno. Era como si las manos se le quemaran cada vez que le tocaba bajo la cintura: las quitaba de inmediato. Y cada bendita vez que Marco intentaba llevarlo más allá, su novio se separaba de él para poner espacio entre ellos. Proseguía a darle un besito de piquito para después irse a otra habitación.

Y pues no se vale. No se vale que el único hombre que le despierta ese tipo de deseos lo aleje.

Sí, era caballeroso, tierno, y una parte de él agradecía lo mucho que lo respetaba su novio porque sentía claramente que él también se prendia cuando estaban juntos… y aún así, Kyle siempre lograba conservar la cabeza fría para alejarse. Suponía que era para no espantarlo ni presionarlo, y era muy dulce de su parte, realmente se había sacado la lotería…

Pero a él le gustaría que lo presionara contra la cama todo un fin de semana sin parar.

Estaba tratando de hacer que la cosa fuera orgánica, natural, y “que sólo fluyera”, pero maldita sea, ¡no estaba funcionando! ¿qué acaso tenía que decirle “oye me gustaría que me la metieras y metertela un día de éstos también”? ¿No era obvio lo mucho que lo deseaba?

Como en éste momento en que estaba sentado sobre él, besándolo y suspirando abiertamente cada vez que se separaban por aire. Poco le faltaba para restregarse contra la deliciosa erección que podía empezar a sentir presionar contra su trasero. Las manos de Kyle bajaron de su cintura a su cadera, sacándole un escalofrío que se sintió como una victoria. 

Excepto que el chef aprovechó su agarre en su cadera para apartarlo.

—Espera. Para un poco… Marco, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo... —Susurró el chef con la voz rasposa por los minutos que llevaban besándose, para frustración del moreno.

Chiiiinnnnnngadamadreeeeeee.

Encima, su cabello había quedado despeinado cortesía de las manos de Marco y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, dándole un irresistible aspecto de “mira todo lo que te podrías comer pero se interrumpió antes de tiempo, ja”.

—...Es algo un poco delicado. —Continuó Kyle.

...Oh.

Olviden todo. Tal vez ahora Kyle por fin le explicaría porque se rehusaba a llevar su relación al siguiente nivel... o… quizá, era algo más serio.

Sintiendo que los nervios empezaban a subirle por el cuerpo y pasando la calentura a segundo plano, El moreno se alejó de él para sentarse a su lado en el sillón, poniendo su cabeza contra el hombro del chef y olvidándose del contacto íntimo para poder consolarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —Preguntó con cariño.

A Kyle se le subieron los colores al rostro. Aún no se acostumbraba a lo cariñoso que era el moreno.

—Bueno... tú sabes que yo considero que nuestra relación es seria, y estoy comprometido con ésto... —Inició, evitando la mirada de su novio con bochorno. —Y… uhm… bueno pues, me gustaría que… que…. que…

—…¿Qué...? —Animó Marco.

Kyle se detuvo con un suspiro.

—Ay no, olvídalo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, qué?

—Es que... quiero que le digamos a tu familia que somos pareja. —Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos por la pena.

…

...Ésto era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

—...Ah, pues... si es eso, podemos hacerlo en la comida de pasado mañana... —Murmuró Marco arrugando la cara extrañado. —Aunque… la mayoría ya cree que somos pareja.

—No. Yo digo en serio. —Reafirmó Kyle.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Marco temiendo no estar en el mismo canal.

—Mira… —Inició su novio, acercándose a él. —Yo se que la mayoría bromean y te molestan sobre ello, pero no sé qué tanto es que sí lo creen, o que solo les es divertido molestarte.

—Bueeeno… sí creo que mi familia es puede ser algo jodona y troll, —aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza, —pero te puedo decir que mi abuela está convencida de que llevamos casi un año de novios.

—…¿En serio…?

—Sí.

Kyle pareció pensarlo por un momento, como preguntándose si eso era suficiente para él. Luego lo miró.

—Aún así. Me gustaría que les dijéramos de cualquier manera, al menos para que no haya malentendidos.

—¡Claro que sí! Tú no te preocupes —Sonrió el mexicano para luego abrazarlo con cariño.

La mirada de alivio de su novio era demasiado tierna como para siquiera pensar en continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes. Bueno, suponía que ya en otra ocasión podrían hablar sobre otros temas, como el por qué rayos Kyle no le quería meter mano... pero eso podía esperar para otro día.

Así que fue y organizó un momento en el cual pudiera comunicarle la noticia al resto del clan Rivera.

Y, claro, resultó que decirle a su familia que eran novios fue un gran error porque todo jodido mundo tenía una opinión y una versión de los hechos, así que cuando Marco lo soltó, la cosa resultó en confusión masiva.

Si lo pensaba, era parecido a lo que había sucedido cuando cursaba la prepa. Pero Marco, en el rezago de buena fe e inocencia que le quedaba, continuamente cometía el error de pensar que su familia no era del tipo de tropezarse con la misma piedra dos veces, que era sensata y que podía reaccionar con calma y buen juicio a las cosas…

Pues no, no lo era.

Sus padres lo felicitaron con confusión por su “aniversario” y “salida oficial del clóset”, pero fuera de eso su mamá de todos modos le dio un abrazo a Kyle diciéndole que de cualquier manera era de la familia desde mucho antes. Dentro del caos, eso fue bonito y Marco agradecia mucho lo razonables que eran sus papás por lo general.

Un par de tías gritaron e hicieron mohines para luego darle dinero a su tía Gloria, que había apostado a que se juntarían éste mes y al parecer eran de las pocas que sí se habían dado cuenta que la cosa no era oficial.

Sus sobrinos y primos más pequeños casi no prestaron atención, pero un par se alegraron de que iba a seguir Kyle con la piñata mientras que otros se subieron al mismo camión de perdidos que sus papás al preguntar si era “su aniversario” o por qué les salían con esas palabras tan extrañas si según ellos ya eran novios desde antes.

—¡Aaaay, al fin, virgencitaaa! —Exclamó Miguel con júbilo, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria. —No manches, hasta el airecito me llegó.

—¿Pero si tú ya sabías…? —Se extrañó Hiro. —¿Fuimos de los primeros en saber…?

—Yo sé, pero igual fue doloroso verlos.

Y por supuesto, la cereza del pastel caótico: su abuela. Su querida y extrañada abuela, mamá Elena.

—Pero Marco, si ustedes ya hasta van a cumplir un año de novios. —Preguntó Mamá Elena confundida. —¿Por qué nos andas diciendo que son novios ahorita? Ya sabíamos.

—Mamá Elena, que no eramos novios. —Contestó Marco a punto de arrancarse el cabello. Ésto era exactamente igual a lo que había pasado en la prepa, lo juraba.

—Yo tambien pensaba que ya eran novios. —Comentó su tío Berto.

—Yo también, se me hace que nos están tomando el pelo.

—No, es que no eran novios, solo querían ser novios. —Aclaró una de sus tías. —Por eso teníamos la apuesta.

—¿Ay pero y si ya eran novios antes y nada más se pusieron de acuerdo con Gloria para cobrarnos?

—¡No, tía, no sabíamos nada de eso! —Se defendió Marco.

—Ay, pues yo pensaba que nos iban a decir que se iban a casar. —Pronunció Abel con cara de decepción.— Ya me había emocionado por la cena de la boda. 

—Pinche Abel, nada mas piensas en comer. —Le dijo Rosa sin poder creer lo burro que era su primo. —Por esto no te duran las novias.

—Ay, a tí tampoco te duran. —Le regresó.

—Porque yo las corto, baboso.

Así se siguió la discusión sin que Marco ni Kyle pudieran decir nada por la cantidad de personas que estaban hablando, mientras que el rumor se hacía más y más grande entre todos, y fechas aproximadas de noviazgo empezaban a salir por todos lados.

Ah, sí... definitivamente era como en la prepa.

—Bueno... al menos se lo tomaron a bien. —Comentó Kyle con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

Al oír eso, todos de hablar y voltearon a verle con extrañeza. Hasta Marco lo miró con la misma cara de circunstancia.

—...Kyle, mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo... ¿Es neta? —Preguntó Marco casi sin poder creerlo.

—No manches, si eres el nieto favorito de Mamá Elena. —Dijo Rosa, incrédula. —Nada más que se casen y ya será oficial. 

—La verdad es que es el menos latoso de todos ustedes. —Confirmó la señora. —Y el único que llega temprano a ayudarme a cocinar.

—De hecho, hasta estas en el grupo de Whatsapp de las comidas. —Comentó Miguel comiéndose sus tacos de guisado. —Eso es más que oficial.

Hiro sólo sonrió feliz porque él también estaba en el grupo de las comidas, y le levantó un pulgar a Kyle en señal de aprobación y apoyo.

—¿Todos estamos de acuerdo en que Hiro es el segundo nieto favorito verdad? —Preguntó la tía Gloria. —Sobre todo después de que arreglo la tele, el refri y la wafflera.

—¡Y sin cobrar! —Confirmó otro de los tíos.

Los demás nietos protestaron. Sí, Kyle era el favorito, pero el segundo lugar se lo iban a pelear a la muerte. Con eso entraron también los tíos, tías, sobrinos y demás sobre en qué orden estaba la lista de favoritos, mientras Hiro, la manzana de la discordia, sólo se ocupaba de preguntarle a Miguel qué salsa estaba más sabrosa para echarle a su guisado.

—¿Ya ves, amor? —Le dijo Marco a Kyle en voz baja. —No puedo creer que de veras estuvieras preocupado.

El chino solo asintió, pero su novio lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba realmente conmovido de que todos lo quisieran tanto en su familia. 

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pues el incidente pasó. Sí, pasó. Y el tiempo también pasó. Y su novio chef ahora estaba seguro de su lugar en la familia Rivera, su tía Gloria era un 20% más rica y se había cobrado de medio Santa Cecilia, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto que con una preocupación menos para Kyle, y Marco estaba feliz, sí.

Entonces...

¿¿¿Por qué cuernos seguía virgen y sin cogerse a Kyle???

Todo había avanzado, menos eso. En ese aspecto seguían atorados en el mismo punto: empezaban a besarse, Marco se empezaba a calentar de más, fajaban, y justo en lo más bueno de todo Kyle se retiraba antes de completar el delicioso, y Marco, con cero experiencia, se quedaba demasiado aturdido para poder protestar o preguntar al respecto.

A éste paso se le iba a caer el pito de la frustración sexual.

Por supuesto que podía ir y hablar con él durante un momento calmado, pero, oye, ¿qué tenía eso de romántico o sexy? No era que estuviera en contra de ello, era que quería dejarlo como su última y desesperada opción.

¿Que por qué?

¡¡¡PUES PORQUE NO ES JUSTO QUE PUEDA SEDUCIR A MEDIO MUNDO SIN HABLARLES PERO JUSTAMENTE KYLE, SU NOVIO, LA ÚNICA PERSONA CUYA ATENCIÓN QUERÍA Y DUEÑO DE SU CORAZÓN Y SUS NALGAS, FUERA EL ÚNICO QUE SE LE RESISTIERA!!! ¡Se le escapaba una y otra vez como agua entre las manos! Y eso no podía ser posible. ¡Hasta el pendejo de Miguel podía seducir a Hiro! ¡Y ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse tanto, el tarado sólo tenía que decirle que tenía casa sola y ahí iba el pelos de puercoespín como si le hubieran puesto carnada!

¡¿Cómo iba a ser posible ésto?! ¡Era un golpe masivo a su orgullo y a su autoestima! ¿Acaso le vio desnudo en alguna ocasión y pensó que era feo? ¿Ser virgen tendría algo que ver en ésto? ¿Kyle estaba más nervioso que él? ¿Es porque ser asexual automáticamente te alinea de todo el sexo de por vida? ¡¿Había un protocolo a seguir que no conocía o algo así?!

Quería demostrarse a sí mismo que él también podía ser arrebatadoramente sexy, que podía crear una situación que les permitiera “dejarse llevar” por el momento. Que las cosas “fluyeran” sin tener que ser entorpecidas, que Kyle no sintiera la necesidad de irse, si no de quedarse con él y abrirle las piernas hasta hacerlo gritar.

¡Quería saber qué se sentía el que su pareja le considerara sexualmente atractivo, maldición! ¡¿Era mucho pedir?!

Por lo tanto, y en medio de sus berrinches, ahora estaba trazando un plan. Bueno, tal vez decir que era un “plan” formal era algo ambicioso, pero tenía algo SIMILAR a un plan para seducir a Kyle. 

En realidad era muy sencillo, provocarlo para que entendiera que le encantaría que se lo cogiera de mil modos posibles (y en éste siglo de preferencia). Sabía que Kyle se sentía atraído por él al menos hasta cierto punto, estaba bastante seguro de que después de que se iba a su cara, el chino o se la jalaba un buen rato o tomaba un baño frío. Solo necesitaba entender que quería que le dieran como si no hubiera un mañana, un pequeño empujoncito.

Y si eso no servía pues a lO MEJOR ES QUE NO ES ATRACTIVO Y ESTÁ BIEN CULERO O ES QUE ES ASEXUAL Y KYLE NUNCA EN LA VIDA SE LO VA A QUERER COGER, SE VA A METER AL GIMNASIO, SE VA A PONER A DIE- cálmate, Marco, decirle adiós a las enchiladas ya está muy radical. No seas dramático y no saques conclusiones aún.

Fue así como se puso una camisa blanca muy delgada comprada en Forever 21 especial para esta ocasión. También se puso sus jeans apretados de tiro bajo que caían justo sobre sus caderas abrazando su trasero de manera provocativa. Tal vez se haya comprado ropa interior nueva especial para esto, y un sexy liguero masculino hecho para sostener su camiseta. Tal vez, él no iba a confirmar nada. 

Ya en el departamento de Kyle se tiró un enorme vaso de agua sobre su camisa por accidente. “Por accidente” ajá. El resultado fue que su camisa quedó completamente transparentada y pegada a su pecho y abdomen, justo como quería.

—Ay, me tiré el agua sin querer. —Se quejó con el aire de inocencia de quien no tenía nada que ver.

—Ten más cuidado, se te puede caer el vaso y no tengo tantos para empezar. —Le dijo Kyle desde donde estaba sentado.

—Tienes literal cuatro vasos. —Marco respondió dolido de que le hubieran ignorado.

—Por eso.

—...Bueno, estoy empapado y muy mojado. —Retomó las riendas de la conversación, decidido a no rendirse. —No te importa si me quito ésto, ¿verdad?

Prosiguió a quitarse la playera lentamente, revelando su abdomen y su torso moreno con los ojos entrecerrados y un suave ronroneo. Pudo ver como las orejas de Kyle se tornaron rojas y sus ojos se abrieron con una mezcla entre lujuria y sorpresa.

Con eso el mexicano sonrió de medio lado y dio un par de pasos para agacharse y plantarle un beso. Empezó con un leve toque de labios pero lo fue profundizando poco a poco, sentándose sobre las piernas de Kyle y acariciando levemente su cabello mientras los besos se fueron volviendo más abiertos y húmedos. Notó como su novio le abrazaba, y jadeó.

Siguió besándolo, esperando por el momento en que Kyle se atreviera a tocar su piel desnuda como él quería... pero no.

Lo estaba besando, pero las manos de Kyle continuaban firmemente asidas de sus costados. Al notar sus manos no parecían querer bajar, Marco se le pegó aún más, optando por tomar aún más la iniciativa, y… bueno, al menos de los besos, su novio sí parecía corresponder: Kyle mordía, jalaba, y besaba su boca y su lengua de modos que le estaban volviendo loco, matándolo de desesperación de querer saber si era un sí o un no. El moreno se estaba empezando a prender (y confundir) un montón solo de besar a su novio y podía sentir como ciertas partes del chef estaban empezando a reaccionar también, a pesar de que sus manos no lo hicieran. Era difícil resistir la tentación de presionarse contra su bulto.

Entonces Kyle se separó con cuidado de él y, aún asiéndole la piel, le dijo con su voz sexy y ronca...

—Oye, te va a dar algo y luego vas a estar llorando porque te sientes mal. —Le dijo en tono de regaño.

...

Marco parpadeó.

—¿...Q-qué? —Preguntó con un hilito de voz porque en su fantasía, veía ésto progresar de modo diferente.

—Entre el frío y el agua que te echaste te vas a enfermar. —Le dijo Kyle parándose del sillón y yendo hacia su cuarto.

Marco se quedó ahí sentado, mojado y a medio desvestir mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Kyle era muy dulce y preocupado de él, eso no lo negaba. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué súbitamente se sentía humillado? Y para nada sexy en su atuendo.

Más bien, se sentía ridículo y quería cambiarse de ropa.

—O-oye… —Intentó. —Pero... pero estábamos...

—Al rato te vas a quejar de que no puedes cantar y que te sientes mal. —Contestó desde su clóset. —Te conozco y no quiero lidiar con eso, muchas gracias.

—¿No me vas a cuidar cuando me enferme? —Contestó Marco con un puchero leve, porque sólo eso faltaría para hacerle sentir un idiota aún más grande.

—Claro que te voy a cuidar, pero preferiría evitar tus lloriqueos.

—No voy a lloriquear…

—"Ay nooooo, soy cantanteeeee, no puedo enfermarme de la gargantaaaa, li disgrici mi pirsigui ñiñiñi"

—Eso no es lloriquear, es una razón legítima.

Dejó de hablar cuando Kyle le ofreció una playera negra. Bueno, se la lanzó a la cara, pero contaba como ofrecimiento. Y bueno, a éstas alturas lo agradecía porque su plan no había funcionado, NUNCA parecían funcionar, Kyle era demasiado bueno para su propia líbido y ésto era vergonzoso, quería taparse antes de que se le cayera la cara de vergüenza.

Se quedó viendo la playera con un puchero. Enojado consigo mismo.

—No te va a morder, Marco. 

—Eso ya lo sé. —Bufó, sabiendo bien que no era eso lo que le molestaba.

—Bueno, póntela para que no te de frío. —Le dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Marco suspiró y, a modo de aceptar su derrota y la dulzura de su extremadamente respetuoso novio que a veces le sacaba de quicio, se puso la playera a regañadientes. Igual pronto se le olvidó porque oh dios mío, qué suave que era. Ni de chiste se la iba a devolver a Kyle, ahora era su playera, eso le pasa por hacerle cockblock.

Ni modo. Ya sería para otra ocasión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una de las tristes realidades de la vida de Kyle era que vivir en Santa Úrsula era algo peligroso. Se inundaba cuando había lluvia (aunque de cierto modo era así como había podido acercarse más a Marco así que, not bad) y los partidos del América implicaban que a veces le cerraban las calles que lo llevaban a su casa. También ocasionalmente se le iba el agua.

Bueno, okay, sí estaba un poco de la verga vivir en Santa Úrsula, aunque ya se llevaba bien con sus vecinos y la pinta de matón que se cargaba le había salvado de que lo asaltaran durante un año.

Aún así, con frecuencia se encontraba pensando en que le gustaría vivir en otro lado, tal vez más cercano al trabajo para ahorrar en gasolina y corajes. Ahora que no le mandaba todo su dinero a su hermano y se empezaba a administrar mejor, se daba cuenta de que en realidad ganaba bastante bien. No se iba a volver millonario, pero si le podía alcanzar para vivir en un lugar más decente.

Y tal vez estaba soñando de más, tal vez se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones de que su vida podía mejorar, pero entre una y otra fantasía al final le había pedido a Marco que lo acompañara a buscar departamentos y preguntar precios.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que me mude contigo? ¿Quieres estrenar tu cama nueva conmigo? —Dijo Marco alzando las cejas repetidamente. El tono claramente le decía que era una broma, pero tenía una pizca de esperanza de que Kyle captara el mensaje..

—Sí, claro. Después de menos de seis meses de novios ya te voy a pedir que vivamos juntos. —Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Porque soy bien pendejo.

Chale, sí se lo tomó a broma. ¿Ven por qué es malo coquetear de juego? Porque cuando sí te interesa no te toman en serio.

—Bueno, Miguel estuvo a nada de pedirle a Hiro que se mudara al departamento el segundo en que puso un pie en México. —Elaboró Marco.

—No te ofendas, pero eso solo prueba mi punto.

Pasaron una tarde entera buscando y viendo departamentos. Debía admitir que tener a Marco ayudándolo lo alejó de zonas que estaban bien ubicadas, pero que tenían muchos problemas de delincuencia o con mucho tráfico. También a él se le ocurrió hablar con los vecinos para saber si tenían problemas con el mantenimiento, el agua y la luz.

Ahora estaban en un edificio de departamentos en una zona dentro de Coyoacán pero aún alejada del centro. No podía pagar lo que Cass con el restaurante casi en el mero centro de Coyoacán, pero sí podía permitirse uno en el área satelital gracias al éxito que tenía su cocina, y eso ya era un avance. 

—Como pueden ver, el departamento es bastante amplio, —les explicó la corredora de bienes raíces, —tiene un cuarto, un cuarto de servicio, un baño y la cocina la verdad está muy bonita. 

—Es agradable. —Concedió Kyle revisándola. Su anterior departamento tenía una cocina muy pequeña en la cual era difícil preparar cosas muy elaboradas sin que se le terminará el espacio. Le gustaría poder contar con más del mismo.

—Me gusta la sala. —Comentó Marco. —Quedaría mamalona una televisión aquí.

—Uy, sí, veo la televisión siempre.

—Tranquilo que yo la puedo ver por ti.

—Ya tienes una en tu departamento, con todo y Netflix.

—Ah ¿No se van a mudar ambos? —Preguntó la señorita educadamente.

—No. —Contestaron a la par.

—Bueno, son una bonita pareja de cualquier manera. —Les sonrió amablemente. —También les quería comentar que en este lugar sí se aceptan mascotas.

—¿Mascotas?

—¡Oh, Kyle! Tú siempre has querido un perro ¿no? —Exclamó Marco entusiasmado. Le gustaban los animales pero entre Pepita y Dante tenían suficientes mascotas en la familia Rivera.

—Bueno... ¿Sí? Pero no sé...

—Se lo comento por si un día se anima a tener uno. No tendrá problema en tenerle aquí.

Dieron un recorrido por todo el espacio, platicaron con los vecinos y la señorita les explicó que ahí cerca había parques, supermercados y un par de gimnasios. Kyle no creía en los departamentos perfectos, pero ése estaba bastante bien. Hasta tenía un espacio especial para motocicletas por lo que le podía ceder un espacio de estacionamiento a un vecino.

Eso hasta que vio el precio de la renta.

—Está dentro del rango que tu dijiste que podías pagar. —Dijo Marco confundido por su semblante preocupado.

—Sí, pero... está en la parte más alta.

Kyle frunció las cejas por la preocupación. Sí podía pagarlo con su sueldo, lo admitía. Y tenía ahorros que lo ponían en un lugar con algo de estabilidad. Pero…

—¿Entonces? —Marco empezaba a contagiarse de su preocupación.

—...Te vas a enojar.

—No, tú dime.

Kyle se preparó mentalmente para el regaño.

—...Me preocupa el día que Kevin me agarre desprevenido y me convenza de mandarle mas dinero de lo que le he estado mandando. —Confesó con algo de decepción en sí mismo.

No se atrevió a alzar la cara, pero Marco alzó una ceja.

—Amor… déjame decirte que el dinero que tu le mandas no es tan “poco”. —Le dijo con un claro tono de molestia.

—Yo sé, yo sé... —Kyle suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —...Lo sé muy bien.

—Además, pensé que ya habían quedado en que tú le mandabas esa cantidad y él ya no te pedía más. —Gruñó. Su tono ahora era más enojado, y es que odiaba que el único familiar de Kyle sólamente le buscara para aprovecharse de él.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no me pide más dinero sólo porque evito sus llamadas lo más que puedo e intento cortarlas rápido. —Murmuró. Cómo desearía no tener que preocuparse por éstas cosas.

—¿Crees que vas a caer un día? —Marco le miró preocupado.

Kyle se tensó. Su novio había dado en el blanco.

—...Temo que un día pueda convencerme de mandarle hasta lo que no tengo. Que me agarre con una renta más elevada y luego no poder pagarla. —Aceptó desviando la mirada para no ver la decepción en la cara de Marco. —No quiero quedarme sin un lugar donde vivir por eso.

—Sabes que yo no te dejaría solo si fuera necesario. —Le dijo tomando su mano. —Yo te ayudaría si...

—¡Pero no quiero que me ayudes! —Le levantó la voz.

La cara de tristeza de Marco lo hizo arrepentirse al momento. El moreno soltó su mano para poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

—No me tienes que levantar la voz ni mucho meno. —Dijo manteniendo la calma pero dejándole claro con su tono que no le iba a aguantar que le volviera a levantar la voz. 

—Perdón, no fue mi intención. —Se acercó con cuidado para buscar su mano. —Sólo no quiero que ésto meta problemas en nuestra relación.

—Lo hace si me levantas la voz por querer ayudarte.

—No, Marco. Es que... ya me ha pasado mil veces. —Bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? —Marco estaba confundido.

—...No sabes la cantidad de gente que ha querido ayudarme cuando tengo problemas con Kevin... y que acaba huyendo en la dirección opuesta. Hay un límite a cuánto dinero me puedes prestar, a cuánto apoyo me puedes dar, antes de hartarte porque no le sé poner límites al inútil de mi hermano. —Suspiró. —Y no quiero perderte a ti como he perdido a toda persona que ha querido acercarse a mí. A ti no. Preferiría que no me ayudes.

La respuesta del moreno fue abrazarlo con fuerza, tomándolo en sus brazos con cariño.

—Mi amor, creo que subestimas lo fuerte que eres y lo lejos que has llegado. —Le dijo en el oído tranquilizándolo. —Lograste ponerle muchos altos a tu hermano éste año.

—¿Supongo…? No sé. Me inspiras, pero no fue por mi iniciativa…

—Pero lo has mantenido. Y se que te costó mucho trabajo pero veo que cada vez puedes más.

—No… sólo trato de no decepcionarte… Pero si algún día vuelvo a caer… yo… no sé si…

—No lo harás. Eres más fuerte que eso.

—… —Kyle sintió una mezcla de náuseas y miedo agolparse dentro de él. Sin poder evitarlo, ahora fue él quien rodeó a Marco con sus brazos para acercarlo y sentirlo.

El moreno tomó sus mejillas para poder verlo a los ojos. Podía ver lo asustado que Kyle estaba, y le partía el corazón.

—No puedes vivir tu vida esperando que un día tu hermano llegué a echarla a perder. Esa no es forma de vivir.

—No, y no quiero...

—Exacto. Y por eso, yo sé que no lo vas a hacer. Tú no quieres, y él se tiene que acoplar a eso, le guste o no. No vas a regresar a ello, y yo te apoyaré para que puedas cumplirlo y vivir como tú quieres, y él se aguanta. Punto. ¿Está bien?

Marco tenía razón. Siempre que era algo serio y real tenía razón el bendito músico, y además, no le dejaba sólo. Ni siquiera cuando Kyle no confiaba en sí mismo para poder salir adelante. Cuando eso pasaba, Marco simplemente le ayudaba. Y a veces le costaba contener las lágrimas cuando eso pasaba.

Como quería a éste hombre. ¿Qué hizo de bueno para merecerlo?

—...Le voy a hablar ahorita a la chica para decirle que quiero el departamento. —Dijo con determinación con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

El beso que le clavó Marco lo hizo sonreír como solo él podía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta vez Marco tenía un plan de verdad. Ahora sí, ahora SÍ iba a funcionarle, sí señor, ahora o nunca.

Después de ayudarle a Kyle a mudarse a su nuevo departamento y de ayudarle a conseguir dos sillas decentes… después, también, de darse un tiempo para lamerse las heridas de su magullado orgullo y reparar su autoestima para recuperar la confianza en su propio atractivo, había decidido que el lugar perfecto para su siguiente seducción.

Ahora sí no había falla. POR FIN iba a obtener el día del plátano que se merecía como canelita sabrosón que era, chi cheñol.

Primero compró unas velas blancas para decorar el cuarto de Kyle, que gracias a Dios ahora era más grande, y ya se podía caminar cómodamente alrededor de la cama. Luego pasó horas armando una playlist llena de música seductora y romántica que fuera del gusto de los dos. Más allá de que quisiera tener sexo desenfrenado con su sensual novio, quería que fuera algo romántico, pleno y bonito para los dos.

Eso de “es que no puedes decidir cómo va a ser tu primera vez, nunca es ideal” era para débiles, pero Marco era de los que agarraban al toro por los cuernos, al conejo por la zanahoria, y al novio por el rabo. Y si quería algo bonito, iba a esforzarse para obtenerlo, cómo chinga’os no. 

Para que no hubiera forma de que Kyle malentendiera OTRA VEZ lo que estaba pasando decidió que lo más sencillo sería saltarse el paso en que lo desvestía y mejor presentarse directamente en ropa interior. Se había puesto unos boxers negros y apretados que mostraban perfectamente su trasero, y ahora nada de liguero masculino, porque necesitaba una camiseta para verse sexy, y no estaba para arriesgarse otra vez.

Después de prender las velas se sentó en la cama pacientemente sabiendo que en cualquier minuto estaría llegando Kyle a casa. En cuanto escuchó que se abrió la puerta se sentó en una pose seductora marca Ariana Grande.

—¿Marco? —Llamó Kyle desde la entrada. —¿Estás aquí?

—Estoy en el cuarto. —Contestó antes de poner la playlist en la que había trabajado. 

—¿Estabas durmiendo? No inventes, si al rato no vas a poder…

Kyle se quedó sin habla por la escena que tenía frente a él.

Marco en ropa interior y nada más ropa interior, posando sobre la cama y mirándole con ojos entrecerrados. Música sexy de fondo. Velas por todos lados. Y, por si fuera poco, su novio lentamente se acercó a él. Primero a gatas, luego, lentamente, levantándose de la cama para abrazarlo, fácilmente dejándole sin aliento y con un escalofrío constante que parecía recorrerle todos los nervios del cuerpo..

—Bienvenido a casa. —Le susurró parándose de puntitas para luego para unir sus labios. 

El beso que le dio fue lento, sensual y húmedo. Dejó que sus lenguas se encontraran juguetonamente, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio para pegar sus cuerpos.

Entonces lo fue jalando poco a poco hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre la misma para que Kyle quedará arriba de él.

Perfecto.

Podía sentir la erección de Kyle contra su pierna a pesar de que el chef había metido sus brazos para sostenerse un poco sobre él para no aplastarlo. El chino le regresaba los besos con el mismo cariño y pasión con que siempre lo hacía, dejando que salieran un par de suspiros de su boca que no hacían más que prender a Marco.

El moreno levantó la cadera para restregarse contra Kyle mientras le mordía levemente los labios de manera seductora, muriéndose por un poco de contacto, deseándolo más y más.

...Y entonces sintió como su novio se separó de él una vez más.

Nooooooooooo. No otra veeeeez.

Como por instinto, en medio de su desesperación por estar a punto de fracasar otra vez y resistirse a ello, el moreno le tomó de la mano y le miró con cara de ruego.

—No te vayas. —Pidió. —No te vayas otra vez.

Kyle le miró con una expresión que parecía sorpresa… algo que descolocó por completo al moreno. ¿Es que ni siquiera cuando lo intentaba de un modo tan pinches perras obvio, Kyle podía creerle que de verdad, DE VERDAD quería hacerle el amor?

Lo sabía, ésto debía de ser su culpa de nuevo. Marco ya empezaba a preguntarse qué había hecho mal ésta vez, cómo diablos ésto podía malinterpretarse de nuevo como una de sus estúpidas bromas coquetas que nunca llegaban a nada, y pateándose mentalmente por quién sabe qué porquería habría hecho mal ésta vez.

...Pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones… ésta vez Kyle suspiró y le ayudó a levantarse.

—...Mi amor, paremos. —Pidió Kyle viéndolo con tanto cariño que se le fue un poquito el enojo. —Tú me encantas, y sé que te gusta hacer éste tipo de cosas de modo casual, pero... si me sigues provocando tanto, me da miedo no poder parar.

—No quiero que pares. -—Rogó Marco intentando jalarlo a la cama de nuevo. —Quiero que sigas.

La cara de Kyle pasó por mil expresiones hasta que se asentó en el entendimiento y un extraño trazo de tristeza que confundió aún más al moreno. Pronto, Kyle tomó las manos de Marco entre las suyas.

—Marco. Yo te adoro, pero... no tienes que hacer nada con lo que no estés cómodo.

¿Qué?

Marco parpadeó porque ahora el confundido era él. Ante su silencio, Kyle lo interpretó como que había dado en el clavo. Dedicándole una sonrisa dulce, prosiguió con su interpretación.

—Mira. Sé que eres asexual y que el sexo no te interesa. —Le dijo tranquilamente. —Así que no debes presionarte a ésto. Yo estoy perfectamente feliz con lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. No hace falta.

...Ay.

Kyle era probablemente la persona mas linda, tierna y estúpida de todo el mundo, y a Marco le quedaba claro que se había sacado la lotería. 

Se sentiría más afortunado si no estuviera a punto de explotar por la frustración sexual acumulada en meses, todo por culpa de su identidad sexual y la rara excepción que parecía haber cometido con Kyle.

Misma frustración que le estaba sacando de quicio, así que terminó por mandar la paciencia y la sutileza a la quinta chingada a la hora de contestarle a su novio, con su dulce voz de trino:

—¡PERO YO SI QUIERO COGER! —Le gritó el moreno con desesperación. —¡CONTIGO SÍ QUIERO COGER! ¡MÍNIMO DÉJAME CHUPARTE UN HUEVO, CHINGADA MADRE!

…

La cara de pato en shock que su novio acababa de poner era suficiente para saber que la había cagado monumental y espectacularmente. El moreno se sonrojó de vergüenza. Ya podía imaginarse el chisme sobre su declaración que los vecinos harían correr por la mañana.

—¿...Qué? —Preguntó Kyle.

Total, ya se había metido tan hondo, ya que más podía hacer. Marco suspiró de hartazgo y por fin, al suponer que ya no había nada más que hacer para cumplir su fantasía de “seducción”, se decidió a hablar fuerte y claro.

—¡Q-que contigo si quiero coger! ¡Desde hace meses me empezaste a prender como nada en esta vida lo había hecho! —Confesó aún sonrojado por sus gritos anteriores. —Desde antes que fuéramos novios quiero coger contigo, maldita sea, ¡llevo mucho tiempo tratando de seducirte para que me lleves a la cama! ¡¿Tan malo soy en ésto o qué?!

—...Aaaaaaah… algunas interacciones de los últimos meses me estan empezando a hacer sentido ahora… —Dijo el chino con cara de que por fin estaba entendiendo que pasaba a su alrededor, y Marco lanzó un gritito ahogado de frustración al ver ésto. —¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

—¡Lo estoy haciendo ahora!

—No, digo antes ANTES.

—¡También! Intenté hacerlo desde antes que empezáramos a salir, pero no entendiste lo que te dije. —Respondió refunfuñando.

—¿...Cuándo demonios me dijiste que querías coger conmigo? —Preguntó confundido. Estaba seguro que se acordaría de eso.

—¡Con lo de la dona! ¡La dona de Selena Quintanilla!

—…¿La dona? Pero... eso era que estábamos hablando de donas… y ya. ¿Cuándo me lo dijiste?

—¡Agh, Kyle! ¡Te dije de una dona sin hoyo! ¡Mis nalgas eran la dona sin hoyo y tu pito era el hacedor de hoyos!—Replicó enojado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que entendiera eso? —Preguntó Kyle ahora más confundido.

—Es una metáfora.

—Tú sabes que apesto con las metáforas. —Reclamó con el ceño fruncido. —A mí me tienen que decir las cosas claras.

—Bueno, yo quería seducirte, pero ya que no me dejas…

—Era una dona.

—¡Deja la maldita dona, m e refiero a después!

—¿Cómo? ¿Volviste a hablar de donas aunque no le entendí a la primera?

—¡Nooooo! —Chilló Marco, en plena desesperación y a nada de arrancarse el cabello. —¡Estaba tratando de seducirte! Las velas, el vaso de agua, tú sabes, ¡¿hacer algo bonito para ti para que estuvieras cómodo y fuera memorable, en lugar de preguntar a lo estúpido como si fuera un trámite?! ¡Pero noooo! Y ya que no funcionó, y te tuve que decir de todos modos, mejor te lo dejo bien claro: Sí, quiero coger contigo. ¡Gracias por nada!

—Sí, gracias, ahora ya sé. Luego de que me gritaste por diez minutos, pero ya sé.

—¡Jódete!

—Jódeme.

—¡¿Qué crees que he estado intentando hacer?!

—Hablar de donas ineficientemente. —Kyle se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Aaaaaggghhh! ¡Deja la maldita dona, ya!

Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose molestos a los ojos hasta que les ganó la risa por lo ridículo de su pelea.

—Ay, qué tontos somos. —Dijo Marco entre risas. —Estamos discutiendo por una dona.

—-La verdad es que sí… Y... creo que yo soy un poquito ciego. —Admitió Kyle. —Lo de la playera mojada ahora parece hasta sacado de una porno.

-Lo saque de una para que fuera más obvio. —Confesó el mexicano. Luego, tragó saliva y le miró con ojos de ilusión. —Entonces... bueno, sé que el momento se arruinó un poco, pero… ¿aún podemos coger…?

Kyle se sonrojó de golpe, recordando que su novio seguía 100% con tales intenciones y que ésto no era un simulacro.

—Espera, dame un segundo para hacerme a la idea. —Le pidió el chino levantando la mano pidiendo paciencia. —Yo me había resuelto a sólo masturbarme el resto de mi vida.

—...Eso es lo más extrañamente adorable que he oído en toda mi vida. —Contestó el músico legítimamente conmovido de lo comprometido que estaba Kyle con nunca incomodarlo. —Al menos dame un beso, para que te pongas de humor.

La sonrisa depredadora de su novio fue suficiente advertencia antes de que se lanzara encima de él. 

Fue como destapar de golpe todo lo que había estado estorbando hasta ese momento.

Kyle fue deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de Marco, pasando desde sus hombros, bajando juguetonamente por su torso y su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera. Siempre había tenido cuidado de no tocar de más al moreno para no incomodarlo, pero ahora podía admitir que le gustaba la suave piel canela que estaba tocando ahora. 

Rompió el beso para empezar a besar la cara de Marco para luego bajar a su cuello a dejar besos y pequeñas mordidas que le pusieron la piel de gallina al mexicano. No le iba a dejar marcas en el cuello como vil puberto, pero nada le detenía de dejarle un par en los hombros y el pecho donde nadie lo iba a ver más que él. 

Marco disfrutaba de las atenciones del chef, dejando que lo tocara con toda la libertad que quisiera luego de meses de tener que aguantarse que frenara antes de tiempo. Y se sentía como estar en la gloria.

Pronto se volvió a prender con sus atenciones y le dio a él la necesidad de también tocar más, de estar en las mismas condiciones para balancear la situación. Empezó a jalar la playera de Kyle con desesperación, dividido entre no querer dejar de ser tocado y querer ver a su sensual novio sin camisa.

El chino entendió a la perfección su mensaje, parándose para quitarse la playera con una maniobra eficiente que a Marco le pareció más sensual que cualquier strip tease. Aprovechando empezó a quitarle el cinturón a Kyle y empezar a bajarle el pantalón.

Ésta vez, Kyle no se quitó. Marco escuchó un “aleluya” en su interior.

Terminaron ambos en ropa interior, besandose y tocandose en la cama. Ya entrado en confianza Kyle tomó el trasero de Marco entre sus manos para pegarlo contra su cuerpo completamente, haciendo que sus erecciones se tocaran a través de la tela. El sonido que el moreno dejó salir, como un jadeo de placer, no hizo más que prenderlo de nuevo para volver a rozarlo.

Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

Pero, de pronto, Marco hizo un ruido que sonaba como “iiiiii” a la par que se tensaba, sacando a Kyle del momento.

Se separó para ver la cara del mexicano. Podía ver sus mejillas aun rojas, su boca jalando aire y sus pupilas dilatadas, pero también era claro en su expresión ligeramente angustiada que no estaba tan cómodo como lo había estado hasta hace unos segundos. 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó poniendo su mano en su mejilla. —¿Hice algo que te asustara o te lastimara?

—No, no fue nada que tu hicieras... —Dijo Marco negando con la cabeza. —Solo como que... Q-quiero coger contigo y mucho pero… uhm… es sólo que… me acaba de caer el veinte de que ahora sí se me va a hacer y... me empezó a dar miedo.

El moreno tragó saliva y miró a su novio ligeramente asustado. Kyle súbitamente recordó que, efectivamente, ésta era la primera vez de su novio.

—Vamos a parar. Tienes miedo y así no vas a disfrutar nada.

—No… sí… no sé… Perdón. —Se confundió el moreno

—Está bien, tranquilo.

Marco suspiró. Tanto esperar y tanto prepararse para que, a la mera hora, fuera él quien tuviera que frenar todo.

—Es que realmente si quiero pero… no mames, ya me dio cosa no poder caminar mañana. —Confesó abriendo los ojos con duda y terror. —Y es que… ay, sí la tienes bastante grande. ¿Qué tal que me rompes? ¿Qué tal que acabamos en la sala de urgencias como Alejandro Fernandez? No, qué pena. 

Kyle parpadeó procesando todo lo que le estaba diciendo Marco. Independientemente del pequeño bono a su autoestima que se había ganado al escuchar que estaba grande, había algo en esa frase que le preocupaba.

—Marco, si sabes que el sexo no es solo que te la meta... ¿verdad? —Preguntó casi sabiendo la respuesta.

—...

La cara de completa confusión de Marco fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¿...De dónde sacaste que era así?

—Uhm. Bueno, vi porno antes de intentar ésto. —Admitió apenado el moreno.

—Sólo porno, ¿eh…? —Sí, definitivamente acababa de confirmarlo. Kyle pensó. —¿Alguna vez tuviste algún tipo de educación sexual?

—¿Enseñan éstas cosas en educación sexual?

—Idealmente. ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Pues... tuve clase de salud en la prepa, pero era puro sexo hetero y enfocado a la reproducción, no a la... ¿recreación? —Admitió desviando un poco la mirada. —No es que la educación sexual aquí sea super abierta e inclusiva.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta.

Kyle negó con la cabeza para después envolver a su novio entre sus brazos para darle un beso en su cabello. Olía rico, a su shampoo especial y al olor delicioso que era puramente Marco.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró el mexicano.

—No, no te disculpes. Igual no tenemos que coger hoy ni mañana si no te sientes listo.

—Es que… sí quiero. No sabes cuánto quiero. —Dijo contra la piel de Kyle. —Solo que ahorita me di cuenta que hay un gran espacio entre lo que soñé donde todo es genial y se siente genial... y la realidad en la que no se prácticamente nada.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio con Kyle acariciando el cabello de Marco con cariño. 

—Yo podría intentar explicarte, pero la verdad no soy un experto. —Admitió con trabajo. —He estado con un par de personas, pero no sé lo suficiente y prefiero no equivocarme.

—...Entonces ¿qué hacemos? —Preguntó Marco algo frustrado. —¿Buscamos en Google a ver qué encontramos?

—No estoy seguro. No quiero lastimarte porque alguien decidió trollear o algo así. —Contestó ya con una idea formada en su cabeza. —Pero creo que hay sexólogos o algo así que nos pueden ayudar. Deberíamos buscar uno.

—¿De verdad? Qué alivio. Está bien. —Aceptó el mexicano con un leve suspiro.

—Si quieres podemos abrazarnos un rato y ver una serie en tu computadora.

—Mmmm… no se me antoja la serie. Pero sí al abrazo y ...podemos escuchar música. O podcasts. —Dijo Marco con un tono mucho más feliz antes de acurrucarse a un costado de su novio, quien sonrió y tomó el celular, dispuesto a cambiar la playlist por algo que les pudiera entretener más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La señora Cass tenía una gran facilidad para hacer amistades y conocer a la gente, por lo que había recabado una gran cantidad de amigos y conocidos en la ciudad. Una de sus conocidas era una sexóloga llamada Alejandra que tenía toda la pinta relajada de su profesión, con su largo cabello, sus faldas largas y los diversos anillos que usaba en sus manos.

Conseguir su número y sacar una cita con ella fue relativamente fácil, más allá de las risitas que tuvo Cass cuando Kyle le pidió el contacto.

Alejandra accedió a verlos en pareja, y hasta les hizo un pequeño descuento por su relación con Cass.

—Bueno, muchachos. Platíquenme por qué han venido conmigo hoy. —Les dijo una vez que estuvieron sentados en su consultorio.

—Pues verá, yo soy mas virgen que el aceite de oliva y necesito ayuda para dejar de serlo sin acabar en el hospital. —Soltó Marco con desvergüenza. 

Kyle soltó un grito semi ahogado.

—¡MARCO!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. —Le recordó el mexicano.— No creo que sea la cosa más rara que haya escuchado en su vida.

—De hecho, no lo es. —Le aseguró Alejandra con una sonrisa. —Es preferible que sean directos conmigo a que le den vueltas. 

—¿Ves? Así todo es más fácil. —Dijo Marco satisfecho porque le dieron la razón. —¡Ah! Y soy súper virgen porque soy asexual.

—Eso es interesante. No mucha gente admite abiertamente ser asexual. —Comentó la sexóloga. —Perdona la pregunta, pero si eres asexual, ¿por qué quieres tener relaciones?

—Ah, resulta que Kyle sí me prende como el sol de verano desde hace varios meses. Desde antes de que fuéramos novios de hecho. —Dijo quitado de la pena. —Si muero de ganas de tener relaciones con él, pero pues yo no sé realmente nada y Kyle no está seguro de saber lo suficiente como para lanzarse a enseñarme o al menos no lastimarme. 

—¿Oh? Ya veo. —La sexóloga parecía estar pensando en algo. —¿Ese interés surgió en cuanto se conocieron? ¿O fue después?

—Fue cuando ya éramos amigos. Sabía que Kyle era guapo, pero eso realmente nunca me llamó la atención. La primera vez que me prendió fue un día que estábamos cocinando en mi casa, y cuando se agacho a buscar algo en el refri le vi el trasero y de la nada se me paró. —Contó Marco alegremente. —Todavía después de eso me tarde un rato en darme cuenta que me había enamorado de él. 

—...Eso no lo sabía. —Comentó Kyle con la cara y hasta sus orejas rojas, recordando cuándo había sido ese acontecimiento y lo mucho que Marco había tardado en el baño.

—Ah, sí, se me olvidó contarte. —Contestó Marco quitándole importancia. —Pero bueno, me gustaría saber de sexo gay para no acabar en el hospital sin poder sentarme.

Alejandra soltó una alegre carcajada por los comentarios de Marco.

—Bueno, me da mucho gusto que hayan venido conmigo y que no hayan recurrido a buscar en Google todas las respuestas. —Les dijo con una sonrisa. —Aunque antes de empezar a decirles todo eso, me gustaría comentarte algo, Marco. ¿Has considerado que tal vez seas demisexual?

—¿Demi que? —Preguntó Marco arrugando el ceño.

—Demisexual. Digo tu eres libre de seguirte identificando como asexual si así lo deseas, realmente el término entra en la asexualidad, —explico tranquilamente, —sólo significa que solo desarrollas atracción sexual cuando hay una conexión emocional importante. Mira.

La sexóloga entonces se levantó para ir por algo a su escritorio. Luego regresó con un manejo de cuatro ases de cartas: corazones, picas, diamantes y tréboles, para la curiosidad de ambos muchachos.

—Dentro de la comunidad que se identifica como asexual, suelen llamarse a sí mismos “As”, como éstas cartas. Por las primeras letras de la palabra. Por ello existen algunas divisiones bastamente generalizadas que algunos gustan de usar para identificarse.

La sexóloga le extendió el as de corazones a Marco, que lo tomó en una mano.

—El as de corazones comúnmente se usa para identificar a asexuales capaces de sentir atracción romántica. Es decir, asexuales que pueden enamorarse, pero sólamente no sienten atracción sexual por nadie.

Luego le extendió el as de picas, que Marco tomó en su otra mano.

—El as de picas se utiliza más para asexuales que tampoco tienen atracción romántica por nadie. Ni uno, ni otro.

Como Marco ya se había quedado sin manos libres, optó por pasar ambas cartas a una sola mano para poder tomar el nuevo as de diamantes que Alejandra le ofreció.

—El as de diamantes no tiene una definición tan cementada como los corazones y las picas, pero es posible que lo veas representando las áreas de asexualidad gris y demisexualidad.

—¿Gris?

—Son asexuales que pueden experimentar muy ocasionalmente algún tipo de atracción sexual. Mientras que los demisexuales sólo pueden sentirla con alguien con quien ya tienen una conexión.

—Aaah. —Marco asintió, mirando a Kyle con una sonrisa. —¿Ves? Brillo como un diamante.

Finalmente, Marco tomó el as de tréboles que le fue ofrecido.

—El as de tréboles tampoco está tan cementado como el corazón y las picas. Pero, en general, se suele usar para personas que no están seguras de su asexualidad o que siguen descubriéndola.

—Oh. —Dijo quedamente el mexicano, repasando todas las cartas antes de detenerse en el as de diamantes. Luego miró el de corazones. Kyle pareció imigarlo.

Así que no era un as de corazones como él creía... 

—Ésto… ¿suele pasar? ¿Es normal confundirse?

—Es normal para los demisexuales confundirse con asexuales hasta que llega una persona muy específica a su vida. Así que sí, es normal y no tiene nada de malo.

—Ya… —Marco continuó contemplando el as de diamantes. —En realidad, ésto explicaría muchas cosas. Kyle solo me empezó a atraer así cuando ya lo conocía. Ni siquiera fue por su personalidad, sólo fue como si algo se… desbloqueara, una vez que lo conocí. De pronto, realmente me pareció muy atractivo en ese ámbito.

—Me siento honrado. —Sonrió Kyle.

—Ahora. Tú puedes identificarte como quieras o incluso dejar las etiquetas de lado si quieres. —Le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ánimo. —Solo pensé que tal vez quisieras saber que existe el término por si lo quieres usar. Algunos asexuales encuentran que les ayuda bastante.

-Lo considerare. Gracias -tomó la mano de Kyle para calmar un poco la confusión que estaba sintiendo por tener una vez más un nombre bien definido para lo que era.

Demisexual… un as de diamantes.

De algún modo, para él era un alivio saber que no estaba roto ni solo en el mundo, y que tenía un símbolo específico, un nombre determinado, que le permitiera buscar más al respecto.

—Bueno, ahora podemos empezar con lo que los trae por aquí.

—Sí, por favor. —Pidió Kyle.

—Bueno, para empezar, me parece importante decirles que el sexo debe ser siempre con consentimiento de las personas que participan en él. —Comenzó hablando. —Me parece que ustedes dos son bastante maduros y seguro lo intuían, pero nunca está de más recordarles.

Ambos asintieron. Si en algo podían confiar es que, a pesar de las bromas y los chistes, se respetaban el uno al otro. Nunca harían algo que el otro no quisiera.

—El sexo tampoco se reduce a la penetración, hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer. Ninguna de éstas es menos válida o importante, depende mucho de lo que ustedes consideren cómodo.

—Yyyy okay aquí es donde yo me pierdo. -Dijo Marco. —Kyle ya me había dicho ésto, pero la verdad es que no se qué más hay.

—Bueno, hay cosas como masturbación mutua y el sexo oral para empezar. También se pueden masturbar juntos. Incluso hay sexo por internet y eso ni siquiera implica que estén en el mismo lugar.

—Ah...¿eso tambien cuenta como sexo? -preguntó Marco legitimamente intrigado.

—Sí.

—Según yo si contaba pero la verdad no estaba seguro -comentó Kyle.

—¿Entonces eso también te puede quitar la virginidad?

—Depende. —Contestó Alejandra. —Cada persona y grupo social tiene un concepto diferente de virginidad, porque es un constructo social que no está cementado como tal. Hay quienes consideran perderla sólo por penetración, otros por contacto sexual de cualquier tipo, y hay otros para quienes no tiene importancia o incluso, ¡no existe! Tú decides en qué momento la pierdes o no, y qué peso tendrá mientras no te reste calidad de vida.

—¿Y cuenta como experiencia sexual? Porque quizá es posible que mi experiencia no sea reducida a las 4 personas que creía. —Preguntó Kyle.

—Sí, cuenta. —Dijo Alejandra.

—Uy sí, ahora resulta que eres el más experimentado del mundo. —Le hizo burla Marco sacándole la lengua.

—Sí, claro. Sube a 6 personas. Gran número de conquistador. —Dijo Kyle rodando los ojos.

—¿Eso es algo que te preocupa? —preguntó Alejandra suavemente. —No es mi intención cuestionarlos tanto, solo creo que es algo de lo que deberían de hablar.

Marco movió su cabeza como acomodando sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

—Pues... sí me preocupa un poco, porque de cualquier manera Kyle tiene más experiencia que yo y me da algo de cosa ser malo en la cama. —Admitió con algo de renuencia. —No quiero tener una primera vez desastrosa... Por eso me estaba esforzando tanto en hacerlo algo agradable.

—Bueno, no les puedo prometer que su primera vez sea perfecta ni nada por el estilo, pero el hecho de que hayan venido ya les da las de ganar porque estarán más preparados. —Les aseguró a ambos.

—Supongo que también me preocupa de manera irracional que... si no soy bueno... Kyle ya no quiera estar conmigo. —Confesó un poco avergonzado. Sintió la mano de su novio enlazarse con la suya transmitiendo todo el cariño que sentía por él. —La parte lógica de mí sabe que Kyle nunca me haría eso.

—Todos tenemos pensamientos irracionales así a veces.

—Yo nunca te dejaría por algo como eso. —Le dijo Kyle apretando su mano. —Quiero que lo sepas. Yo estoy contigo por ti, porque me gusta estar contigo.

—Yo sé... —Le contestó viéndolo con los ojos acuosos. —Creo que no te había dicho esto porque sé que es un poco... tonto.

—Si es importante para ti, no es tonto. —Le aseguró Alejandra una vez más. —A veces solo hablar de las cosas que nos molestan o nos preocupan puede ser un gran alivio.

—Creo que lo fue. —Aseguró Marco limpiándose los ojos. —¿Seguimos?

—Bueno ya que hablamos de sexo penetrativo entran en juego una serie de pasos y cuidados por lo que tienen que pasar....

Fue más de una hora en la que Alejandra les explicó todo lo que pudieran necesitar y tal vez un poco más.

Marco aprendió que había que prepararse antes, porque al contrario de la creencia popular más apretado no quiere decir que algo sea mejor. De hecho, eso podía quitarle la erección a la persona por el dolor y la incomodidad, pero que si se hacía bien no tenía porqué andar sufriendo varios días.

También, que el aspecto físico no era obligatorio como lo que veía en las películas, si no que era una preferencia personal de cada pareja. Que había muchos modos de estimular los sentidos a la hora de tener relaciones, no sólo el de la vista. Que sí se podía ser sexy sin tener que ir y tirarse encima un vaso de agua. Que el tamaño no necesariamente era importante, que había lubricantes que podían causar alergias. Lo que era una palabra de seguridad y un sistema de semáforo en el BDSM, lo que significaban las siglas.

Cosas que no pasan en el porno porque no es sexy, pero que ahora que las descubría, empezaba a morir de curiosidad por probar y comprobar todas o casi todas. Y, por supuesto, las inseguridades que había tenido antes respecto a seducir a su pareja se fueron disipando.

Kyle por su parte aprendió de manera más detallada cosas que sabía y confirmó sus sospechas que los niños mayores en el orfanato y el pendejo de su hermano no tenían ni puta idea de nada.

Cuando ya se iban a retirar, Kyle se quedó un segundo atrás.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Le dijo estrechando la mano del chef con alegría. —Me da gusto que hayan venido.

—También quería preguntarle si... —Se rascó la cabeza con algo de pena y duda. —Bueno, si es no es mucha molestia y si pudiera... si me podría dar la recomendación de un terapeuta. Un psicólogo o no sé. No puedo pagar mucho pero...

—¡Ah! ¡Desde luego! —Le dijo buscando entre las tarjetas que traía en su bolsa. —Tenemos un lugar en que damos terapia a un costo menor para quieres quieren ir pero no tienen mucho dinero. Te recomiendo a Emilia, es magnífica y creo que se llevarán bien.

Con un gran paso hacia su superación personal Kyle tomó la tarjeta y le dio las gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Kyle y a Marco le gustaría decir que después de esa sesión habían empezado a tener sexo como conejos, pero habían terminado emocionalmente agotados, por lo cual llegaron a descansar a sus respectivas casas. Y pues, tenían obligaciones con las cuáles cumplir que no podían abandonar nada más por andar de calientes. Tendrían que hacerse un tiempo para ello como los adultos dizque responsables que eran, y quizá, tal vez así Marco podría darse tiempo para preparar su siguiente “técnica de seducción”.

(Que pues, Kyle ya estaba al tanto de que lo estaba intentando, pero de algún modo sorprendente, en lugar de que eso le restara el factor sorpresa, saber que su novio estaba atento a su siguiente movimiento sólo hacía todo más divertido y sexy).

Así que se dieron una pausa momentánea. Total, ya habían esperado tanto, podían esperar un poco más.

Un día de esos, iba Kyle caminando tranquilamente del parque relativamente cercano a su casa cuando un movimiento en un callejón llamó su atención.

La experiencia le decía que podía ser algo peligroso, pero también, que podía haber alguien indefenso en necesidad de ayuda. Y como su instinto de supervivencia era menor a su instinto de protección, se acercó a ver qué estaba moviendo los botes de basura de la pizzería que estaba al lado. Cuando se asomó vio algo que le estrujo el corazón.

Era un perrito. Un pitbull que en algunas partes se notaba que era chocolate, pero que estaba tan sucio que no dejaba su pelaje brillar. Tenía unas pequeñas heridas en su cabeza y su delgadez y costillar marcados le indicaban que estaba desnutrido. El perro estaba rebuscando entre los botes de basura alguna sobra que comer. Era claro que era un perro callejero.

Escuchó barullo en la pizzería indicándole que iban a salir por la puerta de servicio y no pudo evitar alarmarse. El dueño de ese local tenía reputación de ser muy grosero, tanto con sus clientes como con los animales. Si lo veía ahí, el perro no se iba a salvar de que le dieran con la escoba o de un par de patadas.

Pensando rápido sacó el sándwich de mortadela que traía en su mochila y le ofreció un pedazo al perrito.

Su cara pasó de hambre y tristeza a una de total interés y felicidad, lo cual volvió a hacer que su corazón sintiera feo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sin comer bien?

Logró llamar su atención con el sándwich, lo suficiente para que saliera del callejón y lo siguiera de regreso al parque donde no corría el riesgo de que lo corrieran. Una vez ahí, ya podía alimentarlo sin que nadie interrumpiera. Se sentó en una banca para poder darle cachos de comida al perro que lo veía con alegría mientras movía su cola., y aprovechó para sacar su botella de agua y ofrecerle un poco.

En agradecimiento el pitbull se le acercó a la pierna y recargó su cabeza en su rodilla.

Kyle le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza, intentando no tocar sus heridas. Cuando le lamió la mano con cariño se dió cuenta que dejarlo en el parque no era una opción. Ese perro estaba solo en este mundo y no iba a dejar que siguiera luchando por vivir, no cuando él podía hacer algo al respecto. No sabía mucho de perros, pero sí de compasión.

—Ven, amigo, sígueme. —Le pidió.

Cuando se paró y empezó a caminar a su departamento, el perro lo siguió con toda la confianza del mundo, y con eso le bastaba para saber que definitivamente no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo solo si se confiaba de cualquier persona que le diera un poco de comida.

Pasó a un veterinario, pidiendo que por favor le revisaran y curaran las heridas que necesitasen de atención más inmediata. Aprovechó el momento para comprar un poco de la comida que vio en la clínica y un jabón neutro con el cual bañarlo.

Después de unas dos horas, el perrito estaba bañado y hecho bolita en la alfombra de su sala, y Kyle, agotado, descansaba en el sillón de la misma, mirándolo entre meditaciones mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla.

Bueno… ¿Ahora qué?

No estaba muy seguro de cómo cuidar a un perro, en el orfanato lo más interesante que llegaron a tener fueron unos peces que se murieron en menos de un año. Por lo mismo se veía tentado a hablarle a Rosa para que lo fuera moviendo con los grupos de adopción responsable a los que pertenecía. Tal vez hubiera alguien más preparado para cuidar al perrito.

Terminó por mandarle un mensaje rápido y de paso preguntarle cómo demonios cuidar un perro aunque fuera de manera temporal. El perrito soltó un leve sonido de satisfacción que le removió el corazón.

Entonces llegó Marco al departamento con su escándalo usual. Porque, sí, Kyle le había dado una copia de la llave.

—¡BOOM, BABY! ¡Cariño! ¡Ya llegué! —Gritó animadamente, pasándose con una gran sonrisa en la cara para luego darle un beso en la mejilla . —¿Cómo te fue en tuuuuuuuuhhh....?

Se detuvo poniendo el freno progresivamente cuando vio al perro hecho bolita en medio de la sala. El animal subió la cabeza con curiosidad y parando las orejas, como preguntándose si quien acababa de entrar sería amigable.

—Hey, Marco. —Atinó a saludar Kyle en medio de su agotamiento. —Mira qué encontré.

Marco bajó sus cosas al piso con cuidado para luego ponerse en cuclillas para acercarse con cautela al perro, dándole espacio por si tenía miedo y se quería mover para que no se le acercara, pero por fuerte no fue así. Ya cerca, levantó la mano lentamente para depositarla sobre la cabeza del animal, en un espacio sin heridas que encontró. Éste respondió con un movimiento alegre de su cola y una sonrisa.

—¿Quién es este pequeño? ¿Qué le pasó? —Le preguntó con curiosidad a Kyle.

—Lo encontré al lado de la pizzería buscando comida, debe ser callejero. —Le contestó. —Me sentí mal de dejarlo ahí abandonado y me lo traje. No sé qué le haya pasado, pero me dieron medicinas para él.

—Está bien bonito éste perrito. —Le dijo con una sonrisa por las lamidas que le estaba dando en la mano. —Y así lo salvaste de que el culero de Tomás le pegara con la escoba. 

—La verdad es que fue buena parte de por qué me acerqué.

—Pinche vato traumado, como lo odio a él y a su pizza desabrida. —Gruñó haciendo un gesto de disgusto. —Y ¿cuál es tu plan para este muchacho?

—Eso estaba pensando. No lo sé. —Respondió encogiéndose en hombros mientras se acercaba a la alfombra para acariciar al pequeño. —No estoy seguro de cómo cuidar un perro, tal vez sería mejor darlo en adopción. Ya le pregunté a tu prima qué opina.

—¡Aww! ¡Está todo bonito! —Se enterneció ante la forma en que el perrito se abalanzó sobre Kyle como queriendo darle un abrazo. —Y le caes bien a pesar de tu jetota de mala leche.

—Tal vez es porque cuando no sonríe igual tiene cara de mala leche. —Contestó rascándole las orejas. —Es lindo.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Kyle con la respuesta de Rosa.

“Aww, que bueno que lo rescataste!!! Por eso eres mi primo favorito!

Voy a ver que pasa en los grupos que estoy… pero si te soy sincera es muy difícil de mover un pitbull incluso para adopción temporal. :/ Todavía plaga mucho la idea de que son perros de pelea y que son agresivos.

Si pudieras al menos que tenerlo de manera temporal sería súper!!! Podrías?

Te digo bien que onda cuando pueda.”

—Dice que ve difícil que lo acepten temporalmente y que lo adopte. —-Informó Kyle intentando ocultar su tristeza porque alguien no quisiera al perro por un estúpido mito.

—Bueno, no importa, al menos ahora ya tuvo la fortuna de que te lo trajeras. —Le sonrió. —¿Ya le compraste algo?

—Shampoo, un sándwich y 30 pesos de comida. El veterinario me dijo que ese jabón era bueno para él.

Marco se le quedó viendo con cara de no mames, fuiste al veterinario y no se te ocurrió preguntarle.

—...Hay que comprarle un platito, más comida y una camita. —Le dijo enumerando cosas. —Una correa para que pueda salir a caminar y un juguete para que sea feliz. Posiblemente necesite más cosas, pero por el momento no urgen.

Fue así como acabaron amarrando al pitbull con una cuerda para llevarlo a la tienda para mascotas más cercana. Lo primero que hicieron al entrar fue comprarle su collar y correa para que las personas los dejaran de ver raro por traerlo con una cuerda. 

Kyle se sentía sobrecogido por todas las opciones de comida, platos, camas, juguetes, ropa y hasta disfraces. Cuando sintió un pequeño mareo por tanto estímulo se ocupó por mejor acariciar al perrito. Éste le miró con una sonrisa y la lengua de fuera, y fue suficiente para que Kyle sonriera de vuelta antes de tomar la mano de Marco para aventurarse a la tienda.

—Yo digo que le compremos unos platos de metal sencillos porque realmente no necesita nada mucho más elegante. —Opinó Marco escogiendo unos y metiéndolos a la canasta. —La cama igual, los perros no necesitan cosas ergonómicas y en mi experiencia acaban durmiendo en lugares bien extraños que ni son para eso. Dante amaba meterse entre el refri y la pared hasta que mi abuela se lo prohibió porque se ensuciaba mucho.

—Me pregunto que pensará Dante si conoce a éste amiguito. —Comentó Kyle escogiendo una cama negra que se veía suave y no estaba tan cara.

Marco se rió.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Dante es bien amigable! —Contestó el músico con una sonrisa. —Seguro estaría bien pinches feliz de tener alguien con quien jugar aparte de los gatos.

—Oye, ¿cuál comida le llevamos? —Preguntó viendo la filas y filas de estantes con comida para perros. —Sólo sé que la Pedigree es como basura porque Rosa grita mucho al respecto.

—Para ésto si se inventó Google. —Le dijo sacando su celular y buscando varias marcas para ver las reseñas. —Creo que estas naranjitas están bien. ¡Ay, mira, tienen 2x1! A huevo.

Se saltaron la parte de la ropa y disfraces porque para empezar, no era época, y en segundo lugar... que no mamen, los perros no necesitan ropa si tienen pelo, y sólo iba a estar con ellos de modo temporal. Dante si necesitaba un suéter, pero en el invierno y porque él sí estaba pelón. Así que siguieron de largo.

—¿Sí necesitará un juguete? —Preguntó Kyle viendo la cantidad ridicula de opciones que había.

—Sí, a menos que quieras que empiece a masticar zapatos. —Dijo Marco asintiendo la cabeza. —Aunque si te soy sincero... Dante juega hasta con la basura, y él es mi único referente, así que no sé qué le pueda gustar a otro perro.

—Podemos acercarle distintas cosas a ver que le gusta. —Sugirió Kyle.

Probaron a acercarle una pelota, pero no parecía emocionarse más allá de olerla. Numerosos peluches tampoco parecían ser de su interés. Los juguetes con ruido le hicieron soltar un llanto tan lastimero que Kyle lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo.

—Voooy, tan grandote y tan chillón. Pero está bien, nada de juguetes con ruido. —Se rió disimuladamente el mexicano, antes de apartar el juguete y proceder a alejarlos de esa sección. —¿Qué tal un nudo para que jale? —Preguntó acercándolo a la boca del perro.

El perrito pareció feliz de agarrar el nudo y se mostró alegre cuando Marco se lo jalo en juego.

—Ése sí le gusta. A huevo, soy un genio. —Afirmó sonriente Marco para después echarlo en la misma canasta. —¿Algo más?

—Yo creo que con eso basta. —Dijo Kyle cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad enorme de cosas que se estaban llevando.

—¡Awww, que bonito pitbull!—Comentó una chica que se había acercado a ellos jalando su propia canasta de cosas. —¡Es hermoso!

Kyle se quedó callado, al no estar acostumbrado a ser dueño de una mascota. Marco le dio un codazo para que respondiera algo y no fuera maleducado. El chino pareció despejarse y reaccionar, recordando que sí, efectivamente, al menos por ahora era responsable del perro.

—Gracias. —Contestó Kyle por inercia.

—¿Lo puedo acariciar? —Preguntó levantando la mano tímidamente. Kyle miró a Marco. Marco le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Al final el chef le dio permiso con un asentimiento de su cabeza y el Pitbull agitó la cola de nuevo. —Es un buen chico. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ah…Eso… —Se quedó en blanco el mayor.

—Sí, Kyle, ¿cómo se llama? —Azuzó el mexicano con una risita para ponerlo más nervioso.

El chef contuvo las ganas de darle un zape al chaneque de su novio. Carajo, no le había puesto nombre. Una parte de él sabía que si le ponía nombre se iba a encariñar mucho con él, pero tampoco quería estarle diciendo perro para todo, y además Marco ya lo había lanzado bajo el bus. Se le quedó viendo por un segundo antes de que le viniera a la mente el nombre perfecto.

—Se llama Soufflé. —Le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que su novio se aguantaba la risa y la disimulaba con tos.

—Awww, le queda bien su nombre. —Comentó la chica antes de separarse, sin notar a Marco. —¡Que tengan un bonito día! ¡Adiós, Soufflé!

Se despidió y se fue para seguir con sus compras.

—Con que se llama Soufflé, como el postre de chocolate. —Le dijo Marco medio en burla.

—Cállate, me estabas poniendo nervioso. —Protestó Kyle. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Está bien, creo que sí le queda. Parece un postrecito. —Le dijo dándole una pequeña palmada en su cabeza al susodicho. 

Ya en la caja a Kyle casi le dio un pequeño infarto cuando vio el total y se acordó que aún tenía que llevarlo al veterinario cuando empezara a recuperar peso, y para seguir adelante con tratamientos médicos de desparasitación y otras cosas que por el momento no podían hacerle hasta que recuperara algo de peso.

—Cóbrese la mitad de aquí. —Dijo Marco sacándolo de sus pensamientos, extendiendo una tarjeta de débito al cajero con elegancia.

—¿Qué? No, Marco. No es necesario. —Entró en pánico Kyle, pero su novio por toda respuesta colocó su índice sobre sus labios, mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

—A ver, Soufflé necesita cosas y cuidados. Te voy a ayudar porque salvarlo fue algo bueno, y porque eres una buena persona. Y no me lo vas a impedir porque nadie me dice qué hacer. —Le dijo insistiéndole a la cajera. —Si le sigues, le digo que tu dinero es falso y compro todo yo solito.

Kyle se calló, optando por simplemente acariciar a Soufflé. Sabía que era afortunado de haber encontrado a Marco... pero, en ese momento, supo que se había ganado la lotería.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Soufflé llegó para ser una gran alegría en la vida de Kyle y por consecuencia de Marco. Para Kyle era una gran dicha tener un perro que lo recibía cuando llegaba de trabajar con toda la alegría del mundo. Marco por su parte era feliz de ver a Kyle y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de jugar con Soufflé y ayudar a educarlo para que le fuera a ir bien con su nueva futura familia. Cuando Kyle tenía turnos muy largos era Marco quien iba a atender un rato al perrito y a pasearlo para que no se aburriera.

Toda la familia Rivera los había felicitado por su “bendición” y la amistad que habían desarrollado Soufflé y Dante fue la cosa más adorable del mundo. Pero el más contento de todos era Kyle. Aún recordaba la primera vez que, en medio de su chamba, había recibido a su celular una fotografía de Marco paseando al perro por la calle y enseñándole un pulgar arriba. 

“Ando paseando a Soufflé, venimos al parque a molestar ardillas y biejos lesvianos”.

“Te quiero tanto que ando recogiendo sus cacas tibiecitas y recién hechas por ti.”

“Consiénteme mucho para que no me vaya nunca, chefcito, o lo vas a tener que hacer tú.”

Le había sacado una sonrisa. A veces hasta le parecía que todo era un sueño demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero siempre que despertaba al día siguiente, las cosas seguían siendo buenas para él y en toda su vida.

Era tan distinto a como había sido hace unos años, que costaba de creer.

Otra de las cosas más divertidas con Soufflé es que se podía entretener con cualquier cosa. Una vez lo habían visto perseguir una hoja de árbol durante 10 minutos. Podrías dejarlo solo con relativa tranquilidad de que no le pasaba nada y cuando se aburría tomaba una siesta. Cosa que Marco solía aprovechar para hacerle correr tras un puntero láser y así no cansarse él…

...Pero ahora mismo, el moreno tenía planes de aprovechar el bug para invertir el tiempo libre en algo diferente.

Quería (ahora sí, por fin) coger con Kyle.

No había hecho nada porque las cosas se les habían apilado una sobre otra. Primero, tuvieron la reunión con la sexóloga. Luego, se puso a averiguar más sobre demisexualidad y a ahondar más en los temas que ella le había dado. Luego llegó Soufflé. Y entonces, para cuando tuvo que empezar a pensar en, por fin, un modo de seducir a su novio (que estaba seguro ahora SÍ LE FUNCIONARÍA) tuvo que hacerse algunas pruebas con varios lubricantes y condones por si acaso resultaba ser alérgico a algo.

Una vez y sólamente por trollear, mandó a Hiro y a Miguel a comprarle una botellita de lubricante a una sex shop como modo de que le regresaran el favor por darles tregua varios días a que Hiro se quedara a dormir con ellos mientras él se iba con Kyle

¿Por qué? Por la gloria de Satán y por ver el mundo arder, por supuesto.

Pero ahora que ya estaba completamente listo, empezaba a ser tiempo de ahora sí, por fin, poner en marcha su fantasía.

Ya no tenía miedo como antes. Si la cosa empezaba a salirse de control, sabía que la masturbación acompañada podía ser un total éxito. Había algo muy erótico de pensar en ver a la persona que te prende tocarse a sí misma, y moría por probarlo. La masturbación mutua también prometía ser toda una experiencia, y ya había practicado algo de tiempo con un plátano en el sexo oral por si cualquier cosa. Parecía chango comprando tantos racimos de bananas, pero lo valió.

Estrictamente hablando, ya estaba en el mindset correcto para por fin abordar su sexualidad del modo que quería, con la persona que quería.

Pero pues… esperaba que sí funcionara. Marco realmente esperaba que Kyle se la metiera.

Así fue como terminó yendo al departamento de Kyle y recostándose sobre su cama con la lencería masculina más sexy y favorecedora que pudo encontrar para su cuerpo, con música lo-fi de fondo en su spotify y apenas una lámpara encendida con la luz cálida bañando su cuerpo. La pura mirada que le lanzó su novio al verlo darle la bienvenida de ese modo bastó para que Marco sintiera que estaba triunfando en la vida.

—Bienvenido a casa, Kyle. —Le había saludado con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Te me unes?

Y así fue como se encontró en la cama con el chef, besándolo mientras sentía claramente cómo le agarraba las nalgas con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba la botella de lubricante en la cómoda. Lo único que quedaba de la lencería eran sus calzoncillos, y estaba seguro de que esos pronto también iban a valer cake.

No iba a mentir, al inicio estuvo tentado a meter reversa por miedo a necesitar ir al baño, aún sabiendo que estaba limpio, pero ahora poco a poco se estaba relajando y empezaba a disfrutar de sus manos. Solo pensar que era su novio, su Kyle, preparándose para entrar a su cuerpo lo excitaba un montón.

Kyle estaba fascinado por la visión que tenía frente a él. Nunca pensó que Marco pudiera llegar a ser más sexy de lo que ya era pero al parecer se había equivocado. Podría vivir únicamente viéndolo retorcerse de placer con sus besos y manoseos leves mientras suspiraba y decía su nombre, restregando su erección contra él... y eso que aún no le había quitado la ropa.

Al diablo con el trabajo, con la cocina, con la renta con todo. No podía esperar a estar dentro de él para causarle aun más placer. Así que tomó la botella y la abrió, no sin antes mirar a su pareja.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó el chef, sólo para asegurarse.

—Sí, muy seguro. —Le sonrió el moreno. —Quiero hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Marco era contagiosa, y provocó que Kyle le sonriera de vuelta, antes de darle la vuelta para tomar el elástico de su ropa.

Estaban tan ensimismados que no notaron que Soufflé había entrado por la puerta entreabierta hasta que lo tuvieron al lado.

—WOOF. —Escucharon.

Marco parpadeó y volteó a la par que su novio. Sí… ese era Soufflé… y loS ESTABA VIENDO OH DIOS NO.

—¡S-SOUFFLÉ, NO! —Gritó Marco entre asustado y apenado, moviéndose de su posición. —¡Ésto no es para perritos!

—¡No, no, no, no! —Dijo Kyle tratando de cubrirse a las prisas con una almohada. —¡Es demasiado puro para ver este tipo de cosas!

El perro simplemente se les quedó viendo confundido por sus reacciones y volvió a ladrar. Usualmente estaban felices de verlo, pero parecía que los había interrumpido en dormir la siesta o algo así.

—Soufflé, bebé... Salte. —Le pidió Kyle haciendo un gesto con la mano que se invalidaba por completo por la voz suave con la que dio la orden.

El perro gimoteó.

—Ay, no, ¿cree que lo regañé? —Kyle no sabía si meter reversa o no. —No, dile tú, conmigo se pone triste.

—Eh… Uhm… Vamos, Soufflé, ve a cuidar la sala. —Dijo Marco más firme y sin tener ni idea de si así se hacían las cosas o no. —Ve a proteger la casa. ¿Sí?

El perro miró a Marco. Luego miró a Kyle. Y con eso Soufflé salió corriendo hacia la sala felizmente. Le encantaba cuidar su casa.

—...Okay, eso fue el equivalente a que entrara un hijo y te vea coger, puedo tacharlo de mi lista de cosas vergonzosas con las que tendré que lidiar en mi vida. —Comentó Marco algo agitado.

Se le había bajado un poco la erección y podía ver claramente que la de Kyle había desaparecido casi en su totalidad. La cara de consternación del asiático le dijo que el ambiente se había roto bastante.

Pero eso no lo iba a desanimar. No, señor, no, la decimocuarta vez es la vencida, y se había molestado en buscar éste atuendo y todo como para que las cosas acabaran así. Mínimo quería irse de aquí con una masturbada.

Jaló a Kyle a un pequeño beso que fue volviendo cada vez más pasional intentando recapturar la atención de su novio. El sucio beso de lengua que le dio de vuelta le dijo que estaba encaminado a volver a prender al chino cuando escucharon el ruido de algo rompiéndose y un chillido canino que no sabían si fue de susto o de dolor.

OKAY, NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE ÉSTO PODÍA ESPERAR, CANCELEN TODO, EL PERRO SE PUDO LASTIMAR.

Salieron los dos corriendo en chinga con Kyle casi rompiendo la puerta para abrirla, y así fue como encontraron a Soufflé tirado al lado de una pequeña maceta rota, aún lloriqueando. 

—¡Ven ven! Tranquilo, no pasa nada. No pasa nada. —Le dijo Kyle al perro, consolándolo con apapachos mientras revisaba si no se había herido. —Estás bien, yo estoy aquí. Ven, chiquito.

—No veo sangre ni nada raro por ningún lado. ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado? —Preguntó Marco acariciándole la cabeza al perro intentando calmarlo igual.

—No sé, no es nada destructivo. —Comentó Kyle aún revisándolo en busca de alguna herida o de algo clavado que pudiera estarlo lastimando. —¿Deberíamos llevarlo al veterinario?

—Pues no veo que le salga sangre ni nada del estilo por el cuarto. —Respondió el mexicano, ayudando a revisar su costado y sus patas. —Ni veo que le duela algo o que tenga cerámica enterrada.

—Pero...¿Qué tal que está lastimado y nos confiamos y se lastima más? —Preguntó Kyle ya consternado.

Fue cuando vieron una pequeña mariposa verde posándose sobre una silla.

Acto seguido, Soufflé salió disparado hacia ella ladrando y brincando contra todos los muebles, valiéndole real sombrilla que la mariposa volviera a volar para mantenerse lejos de su alcance. El perro tiró la silla en su afán de atraparla, y parecía que no le importaba nada en el mundo mientras estuviera la mariposa.

—Soufflé, ¡no, espera! —Gritó Kyle, tratando de alcanzar al perro para tranquilizarlo o contenerlo.

—Aaah... supongo que algo así fue lo que pasó. —Comentó Marco mientras veía a Kyle perseguir a Soufflé, ayudando en poco y en nada. —Bueno, eso nos confirma que no está lastimado, sobre todo si puede correr así.

—¡Ayúdame!

—Estoy supervisando, estoy ayudando. —Rió Marco.

Kyle logró por fin alcanzar a Soufflé y detenerlo mientras Marco, en una especie de rara burla, se ponía a cantar el tema de Miraculous Ladybug de fondo. La mariposa pareció compadecerse de su agotado ser (o decidir que no quería pasar un segundo más en ésta casa de locos) y se salió por la ventana.

—Podemos ahorrarnos el viaje al veterinario. —Aseguró Marco. Lo bueno es que no pasó nada.

—Creo que sí. —Dijo Kyle ya más tranquilo de que no le había pasado nada a su bebé. —¿Me ayudas a limpiar éste desastre?

—Claro, amor. Pero... deberíamos vestirnos —Comentó el moreno con una risita. —Le estamos dando un show a los vecinos de enfrente, unos minutos más y tendremos que cobrarles.

Kyle parpadeó. Miró hacia abajo. Luego a Marco. Se dio cuenta que en efecto, ambos estaban usando nada más que calzoncillos (lencería en el caso de su novio) y algunos vecinos se les habían quedado viendo tratando de sacar algún sentido al hecho de que dos hombres adultos en ropa interior estuvieran persiguiendo a un perro.

—¡NO JODAS! —Gritó, tratando de cubrirse detrás del sillón mientras Marco se reía. —¡AVISA, MARCO!

Marco sólo se siguió riendo mientras se retiraba al cuarto en pos de ropa y algo de dignidad para Kyle. Su novio se quedó un poco atrás, para tratar de discretamente bajar las cortinas del departamento.

Bueno. De nuevo no se le había hecho. Pero no pasaba nada, el perrito estaba bien y él también. Pronto ya tendrían alguna otra oportunidad de hacerlo, se estaba acercando más y más cada vez.

Por el momento, le bastaba con que la vida fuera bien.


	5. Mole con Pollación

Empezar a ir a terapia fue quizás una de las decisiones más duras que Kyle había tomado en su vida.

Incluso la decisión de irse de San Fransokyo le había costado menos trabajo. 

Admitir que necesitas ayuda profesional para trabajar en ti mismo... no es fácil, ¿sí? Y menos cuando te has acostumbrado a cargar con el daño emocional como si fuera algo normal.

Pero ver el bien que le había hecho a Marco una sola sesión con la sexóloga, y lo mucho que había mejorado su calidad de vida y su confianza tras la misma, fue lo que lo convenció de intentarlo y, para cuando el frío de Septiembre empezó a convertirse en el de Octubre, ya había agendado su primer consulta con la psicóloga que le habían recomendado.

Emilia era una señora de mediana edad, con una sonrisa amable y grandes anillos en cada uno de sus dedos. Había aceptado tomarlo como paciente por una fracción de lo que normalmente cobraba, convencida de que todo el mundo podría beneficiarse de la terapia. Era, pues, la vívida imagen de un profesional con vocación que ama su trabajo, lo cual ayudaba a que se sintiera en confianza.

Aún así, nadie le advirtió que la primera sesión solía ser la más dura en términos emocionales. 

La pregunta de qué lo llevaba ahí fue suficiente para que saliera todo desbocado por su boca. La muerte temprana de sus padres, el abandono que sintió, su necesidad de proteger a su hermano porque sentía que era su responsabilidad, el eventual abandono de su familia extendida, los problemas cada vez mayores en los que se metía Kevin y su incapacidad para dejar que las consecuencias cayeran sobre su hermano. 

Cuando llegó a la primera vez que acabó detenido por intervenir en una pelea donde se había metido su hermano, se le salió un sollozo. Esa había sido la primera vez que se había metido en problemas reales por su culpa, inaugurando así el descenso en una espiral de destrucción que le llevaría a perder grandes oportunidades y amigos por igual.

Era doloroso recordar cómo había empezado todo. En ese tiempo una pelea no le había parecido gran cosa, pero ahora que estaba en el consultorio tratando de reparar las consecuencias de su falta de visión, la impotencia no poder cambiar el pasado y aún así querer hacerlo hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas con arrepentimiento.

—Suena a que te sentías solo. —Comentó con delicadeza Emilia.

Hace un año habría dicho que no. Que no había estado solo porque tenía a su hermano. Pero en un año, muchas cosas habían cambiado: el ver las interacciones de la familia Rivera le había mostrado que aunque no se hacían las cosas porque se esperara reciprocidad en la familia, si había un respeto y apoyo mutuo, simplemente porque se querían el uno al otro. Y eso le había dejado claro que la interacción que tenía con su hermano no había sido normal.

Si era sincero, Kevin lo tenía a él, pero él no tenía a Kevin.

—...Sí. Me sentía muy solo. —Admitió con dolor, no sabiendo si un peso se levantaba de él o, por el contrario, se asentaba aún más. —Creo que por eso me daba tanto miedo ponerle un alto a Kevin. Temía que él se fuera y ahora sí estuviera realmente solo. 

—¿Y ahora cómo te sientes?

—...Ahora… ahora quiero ponerle límites de verdad. —Suspiró. —Quiero poder decir que no. No quiero que ésto me vuelva a pasar.

—Creo que te haría mucho bien. —Le dijo con una leve sonrisa. —Podemos irlo trabajando aquí, yendo al ritmo que tú marques, desarrollar de nuevo tu confianza.

—...Me gustaría eso. —Admitió Kyle. —¿Y si voy muy lento?

—No te preocupes por eso. Iremos trabajando poco a poco todo lo que necesites, lo primordial es que estés cómodo. -Le aseguró. —Y cuando necesites hablar de algo en específico, lo puedes pedir. Recuerda que éste es tu espacio para lo que tú decidas.

Había algo de reconfortante en tener un espacio seguro como ése.

Ese día fue a trabajar sin una pequeña parte del peso que sentía en su pecho. La sonrisa de Cass parecía un poco más brillante, las decoraciones de Halloween que empezaban a colgar le parecieron un poco menos baratas, los comentarios de sus compañeros de trabajo le parecieron más entretenidos, las cosas nerds de Hiro parecían más interesantes (aunque seguía sin entender ni jota de por qué era tan fascinante el número “e”), y los mensajes de Marco le parecieron más dulces y amorosos. 

Tenía un largo camino que recorrer. Pero al menos ya había empezado.

Asistió puntual a todas sus sesiones y, aunque había algunas donde odiaba el tema a tratar y donde salía sintiéndose peor, era algo que Emilia ya le había advertido que podía pasar. Cuando era mucho, podían detenerse, y ella lo respetaba, lo cual era bueno porque así podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Y es que con Halloween había mucho que hacer por todos lados en el café, si veía a una chica más pidiéndole un “pumpkin spice latte como el de starbucks por favor” iba a convertirse en un muerto viviente de verdad, lo juraba.

Por suerte la oportunidad de relajarse un poco llegó cuando los hermanos Rivera decidieron organizar una fiesta de disfraces en su departamento. Las festividades de Halloween estaban pegadísimas a las del día de muertos, por lo cual habían decidido agarrárselo como un “puente de muertos” donde querían organizar una fiesta y mucha comida, para poder festejar con sus seres queridos tanto en el más allá como en el más acá. Por eso decidieron invitar a todos sus amigos, algunos primos y sus respectivas parejas a una gran fiesta.

Y Kyle honestamente agradecía no tener que cocinar nada por una vez en la vida. Sería chef, pero comida gratis es comida gratis, y le constaba que Marco cocinaba delicioso.

El único tema era que los Rivera querían que los cuatro fueran de esqueletos, para combinar.

—¡Pero yo ya tengo un disfraz! —Protestó Kyle.

Bueno, su “disfraz” era en realidad una capa de vampiro del súper que se ponía en el restaurante para argumentar ser un vampiro, y así cumplir con el “código de vestimenta halloweenesca para empleados” sin tener que gastar mucho, PERO AÚN CONTABA COMO DISFRAZ.

—¡Pero es que no tiene chiste si eres el único que desentona! —Se quejó Miguel, con carita de berrinche. —Todos vamos a ir de esqueletos, Kyle. ¡Hasta Hiro tiene un traje de cuerpo entero de un Halloween pasado!

Kyle miró a Hiro. Hiro le miró, luego miró a Miguel, luego miró de nuevo a Kyle. Al final Hamada juntó sus manos en señal de disculpa para luego voltear la cabeza y hacer como que no le hacía caso, sin defenderlo.

Kyle le entornó la mirada con rencor. Mandilón.

—Pues ni pedo, combina los dos disfraces. De todos modos, no se puede ver tan mal si todos vamos igual de ridículos. —Sonrió Marco, convencido de haberle ganado al sistema.

Marco se equivocó. Los resultados fueron ridículos al cuadrado porque fueron demasiado idiotas como para terminar de coordinarse.

Hiro sí se fue de esqueleto. Usó el disfraz viejo que Miguel mencionó que tenía (le quedaba un poco chico pero, meh, detalles, nadie se iba a fijar) y le pidió ayuda a su tía para pintarse la cara para completar el look. Mínimo esfuerzo, máximos resultados, y de paso podía impresionar a su novio. Justo como todo lo que le gustaba al genio, había sido calculado a la perfección para tener el mejor resultado posible.

Miguel estaba tan entusiasmado con mil ideas, que se le fue el tiempo encima y se dio cuenta el dia anterior de que aún no se decidía por una. Entrando en pánico por hacer todo a última hora, logró encontrar de pura suerte una playera con estampado de huesos e improvisó con pintura facial blanca y negra del mercado el mismo maquillaje que papá Héctor le hubo aplicado en la tierra de los muertos. Él estaba satisfecho con el resultado, pero la verdad es que se notaba que lo había hecho a las prisas. Sobre todo cuando Hiro le dijo que parecía un panda.

Kyle se puso encima de su ropa del diario la capa de vampiro y se compró unos guantes de esqueleto de 20 pesos en la calle y una pañoleta con la osamenta de una mandíbula dibujada encima que le iba a servir para taparse del frío. Ahora era un vampiro-esqueleto-motociclista-con-chamarra-de-cuero y le valía si le decían que no tenía sentido, la idea fue de Marco y él creía en la ley del mínimo esfuerzo.

Hablando de Marco, él fue el único que se lució y le echó ganas. Compró un traje de “esqueleto sexy” por internet porque se le hizo divertido que existiera uno, y luego lo modificó para que le quedara perfecto porque el niño no soportaba usar “ropa que no me haga sentirme fabuloso, estos mamones de amazon no saben cómo sacar medidas como dios manda, todo lo tengo que hacer yo”.

El traje consistía en un leotardo negro, guantes largos y medias altas a las cuales integró un provocador liguero, todo, con el estampado de los huesos de un esqueleto. Las modificaciones hicieron que el traje le quedara apretado y terminó todo pintándose la cara de una calaverita estilo Catrina. Estaba orgulloso de ser el único de los cuatro que no la había cagado al esforzarse con el disfraz.

Lo que no mencionó es que había sido un plan con mañana para pasársela seduciendo a Kyle toda la noche. La estúpida capa hacia que su novio se viera más elegante y guapo que de costumbre, así que era difícil para él no chingar poquito y provocarlo.

Empezó de manera leve, con unas sonrisas coquetas y toqueteos semi inocentes. Un toque en la pierna por aquí, un beso por allá, un abrazo pegadito, un susurro a su oreja que le dejaba la piel de gallina a Kyle. Pero poco a poco su novio empezó a corresponderle, y poco a poco la cosa fue subiendo más: pegándosele al bailar, toqueteos en los muslos que rozaban las ingles, besos más y más apasionados.

Llegaron a un punto álgido cuando Marco empezó a bailar pegado a Kyle de una manera tan sucia, que si los demás no hubieran estado algo ebrios seguro les habrían reclamado. Una cosa llevó a la otra, Kyle lo sacó de la pista, y antes de darse cuenta la noche acabó temprano para la pareja, con la puerta de la habitación de Marco cerrada con llave mientras los demás seguían en la fiesta.

La mañana del primero de Noviembre empezó con Marco saliendo de su cuarto utilizando una playera vieja para interrumpir el desayuno de Hiro y Miguel con su dulce cantar:

—¡ME COGÍ A KYLE! -—Gritó levantando los brazos.

Hiro escupió su jugo y empezó a toser mientras Miguel le pasaba servilletas con desesperación, alternando entre preocuparse por su tímido y reservado novio o el tornado expresivo que era su hermano.

—Bueno, él me cogió, pero me da lo mismo. —Se encogió de hombros Marco, ignorando l aescena ante él. —¡DE TODOS MODOS ME LO COGÍ Y ES LO IMPORTANTE!

—¡Güey, ya, qué asco! —Miguel arrugó la cara.

Hacía meses había adivinado que había algo curioso con la relación de esos dos, y una vez que o su hermano le tuvo la suficiente confianza como para salir del closet como demisexual por primera vez en su vida, supo qué era lo que había de extraño. Y claro, entendía perfectamente que a Marco le emocionara la idea de coger con alguien a quien quería, y estaba orgulloso de él, pero... realmente no quería oír los detalles.

—¿Qué tiene? —Preguntó confuso el mayor.

—¡¿Cómo que qué tiene?! ¡¿Quién quiere saber los detalles de algo tan personal?! —Protestó Hiro.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que ustedes no hayan madurado y al oír la palabra pene se asusten. —Marco los miró con cierto desprecio. —Que, ahora que lo pienso, qué cabrones que son ustedes, me podrían haber anticipado muchas cosas y no lo hicieron.

—¡Marcoooo! —Se quejó Miguel.

—Pero no importa. Como yo soy un buen hermano y mejor persona, sí les puedo contar lo mío. —dijo tirándose en el sillón. —Estuvo genial, Kyle me puso contra la pared y por un rato mis pies no tocaron el piso...

—¡AGH! ¡No, no, no! —Gritó Hiro con asco.

—¡’Mano, nadie en éste cuarto se quiere enterar de ésto! —Se quejó Miguel.

—Y yo no me quería enterar de que a Hiro le gusta que lo montes usando el sombrero de mariachi como si fueras charro, pero me chingué y me terminé enterando. —Se encogió en hombro para dar a entender que no lo iban a detener.

Eso le sacó un sonrojo tanto a Miguel como a Hiro. 

—¡Ooooh! Ni que cuando quieres ir abajo te gusta usar orejitas de conejo para que te diga “Canelita, es el día del plátanu” y le respondas “chi cheñol”... con microbots incluidos. Se mamaron ese día, no me dejaron dormir.

—¡Marco, ya! —Pidió Miguel.

—Mirqui yi. —Lo arremedó el mayor con una sonrisa traviesa. —¡Marco nada, ahora me toca a mí traumarte de por vida! Así que voy a seguir contándoles como Kyle me desfloró hasta que saquen espuma por la boca.

—¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? —Preguntó Kyle desde la puerta del cuarto, llamando la atención de los tres. —No dejan dormir. ¿Hay jugo?

Tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama que le quedaba muy corto, por lo que se podía asumir que era de Marco. Estaba despeinado y la falta de camisa dejaba al descubierto su fuerte pecho, que estaba completamente marcado por mordidas y chupetones como si una piraña se le hubiera ido encima.

Los ojos de Marco se oscurecieron con lujuria.

—Miguel, soy un dios bondadoso. Te perdonaré la vida si se van a desayunar a otra parte. —dijo sobre su hombro a su hermano, mientras acechaba a Kyle como león a su presa. —Es más, yo me iría todo el dia si fuera ustedes.

—¡No me puedes correr de mi propio depa! —Protestó Miguel.

—No es tuyo, güey, rentamos. Aunque si quieres quedarte a escuchar, yo encantado de contarte todo. —Canturreó Marco.

Silencio incómodo. Los hermanos se miraron fijamente. Marco, como un depredador. Miguel, como un conejo asustado y paralizado por la sorpresa y el miedo.

—… Les doy cinco minutos de ventaja para correr. Soy un dios generoso. —Dijo alegremente el mayor.

No se necesitó más. La joven pareja de tortolitos se fue “en chinga violenta” a buscar refugio al restaurante de Cass, aprovechando el atisbo de misericordia que Marco había tenido con ellos.

Y huyeron justo a tiempo, porque en cuanto salieron y Kyle hubo consumido un poco de jugo para hidratarse del ejercicio de la noche pasda, Marco soltó una risita y avanzó hacia su novio para después empujarlo de regreso al cuarto.

Acababa de descubrir y estrenar su sexualidad y, como niño con juguete nuevo, no parecía que fuera a aburrirse de ello demasiado pronto, no señor, no aún.

Y quién sabe si fue que se tomó en serio lo de vengarse de Hiro y Miguel, o si solamente estaba muy entusiasmado de poder por fin explorar su sexualidad con alguien a quien quería, o si tal vez siempre había sido un pervertido de clóset y ahora que se había destapado era el equivalente a un volcán en erupción sin poderse controlar, pero la verdad es que la calentura no se le bajó hasta que llegó Diciembre. Sus ganas menguaron al ritmo de los villancicos y la tonelada de tareas por llevar a cabo.

Y Kyle lo agradeció mucho, porque a ese paso, temía que Marco fuera a dejarle los testículos hechos pasa.

Las fiestas Navideñas era una fiesta bastante importante para los Rivera, llena de canciones, regalos y platillos elaborados, y tanto a Hiro como a Cass les emocionaba tener una familia tan grande con la cual celebrar.

Hiro se ofreció para ayudar a poner todas las luces que fueran necesarias y utilizó su gran cerebro de genio para lograr que todas las series se coordinaran al ritmo de los villancicos con ayuda de Miguel. Todo, mientras mantenían la eterna discusión que tenían todos los años sobre si Nochebuena era mejor que Navidad, si las posadas se sonaban a ambas, o qué festividad se la pelaba a cuál.

Cass ofreció llevar uno de los platillos, el famoso “eggnog” gringo, y el postre navideño de turno para complementar la mesa. Le encantaba chismear con Luisa, su gran amiga, respecto a recetas de cocina y hacks que hubieron aprendido a lo largo del año.

Y por supuesto, a todos se les asignó alguien a quien darle un regalo navideño en el intercambio a través del famoso papelito. Hasta a Marco se le olvidó su calentura recién estrenada con el entusiasmo del regalo.

Kyle realmente no celebraba mucho la Navidad. Usualmente por esas fechas se encontraba trabajando o en alguna fiesta horrible con su hermano. Pero ahora que se movía en otros círculos sociales y que Cass había decidido reducir las horas del restuarante por estos días, se había dejado convencer por Marco para festejar. No quería un árbol en su casa, pero le podía ayudar a poner el suyo y hacer galletas navideñas.

(NO, MARCO, NO VAMOS A HACER UNA MEZCLA DE CAJA. SOBRE MI CADÁVER. QUÍTATE Y DÉJAME SALVAR LA NAVIDAD DE TU HUEVA).

Decorar el árbol resultó ser muy divertido. Les duró bonito hasta que tuvieron que salir un segundo a la tienda, porque cuando regresaron lo encontraron tirado y a Dante y Soufflé a un lado con cara de “qué bueno que llegaste, se desmayó el árbol”. Tuvieron que ponerle una barrera protectora con pepinos para que Mochi se asustara y, al verle asustado, ni Dante ni Soufflé tuvieran ganas de volver a acercarse por si acaso.

Para contribuir a la cena navideña decidió lanzarse a ayudar a Doña Elena con la cena. No entendía muy bien por qué demonios había que preparar un pez que tardaba tres días en desalarse, pero pues, cosas de mexicanos suponía. También acabó ayudando a hacer el mole y los romeritos (que sonaban asquerosos pero no se iba a negar si era tradición). Así se aventó un día y medio cocinando al lado de la matriarca Rivera y las varias tías que lo instruían en cómo preparar todo.

Estuvo tan ocupado y entretenido que no le hizo caso a su teléfono desde la mañana. No contestó llamadas ni mensajes, porque la mayoría de las personas con las que pudiera querer hablar de inmediato estaban ahí con él apurándolo para que no se le quemara el arroz. No lo escuchó sonar miles de veces e incluso se le acabó la pila en algún punto de la tarde. 

La Noche Buena era fría. Se cubrió con una suéter navideño que le había tejido una de las tías Rivera para que no desentonara con el resto de la familia y se sirvió de cenar con el resto de la familia que platicaba alegremente. Le chulearon mucho cómo le había quedado el mole y Marco presumió que él había sido quien le había enseñado a hacerlo originalmente, ganándose un zape de su abuela para que dejara de “colgarse de logros ajenos” y se concentrara en los propios.

Llegó la hora de los regalos. Para su fortuna no tuvo que perder mucho tiempo buscando un regalo para su intercambio: le había tocado un sobrino de Marco que estaba fascinado con los dinosaurios. Lo más sencillo fue comprarle un libro de dinosaurios con sus respectivas figuritas. Sentía hasta que era trampa porque estuvo muy fácil, mientras que Hiro había tenido que descifrar cual Sherlock Holmes qué demonios darle a Rosa (usando a Miguel de su Watson particular), pues la chica tenía gustos tan cambiantes como sus novias.

La cara de felicidad del niño cuando se lo dio seguido por un “Gracias, Tío Kyle” fue suficiente para que se le cristalizaron los ojos por la emoción.

Después vino la piñata donde una vez más le tocó moverla por ser “el altote” y ver cómo los niños se emocionaban cuando caían dulces y fruta. No entendía la necesidad de desperdiciar mandarinas y tejocotes que iban a acabar todos aplastados y dejados de lado, pero le aseguraron que así era tradicionalmente. Al menos la familia Rivera si le ponía dulces para que valieran la pena las tranquizas que se metían los niños con tal de agarrar botín.

Mientras todos sacaban las luces de bengala, conversaban, y tomaban ponche; Marco y Kyle aprovecharon para seguir la estrategia de Hiro y Miguel retirarse unos minutos a solas la cocina para intercambiar sus regalos personales.

—Espero que te guste. —le dijo el chef entregándole un regalo envuelto en papel de una librería de segunda mano.

Extrañado pero curioso, el Rivera despedazó el papel de regalo y ahogó un grito al ver la edición especial de su libro favorito relatando la historia de la época de oro de la música mexicana. 

—¡NO MAMES, TE AMO, ES LO MÁXIMO! —gritó por la emoción. —¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Es super difÍcil encontrar esta edición. 

—¿Te acuerdas de Alejandro, el de los vinos del restaurante? Su hermano trabaja en una librería de viejo y me ayudó a conseguirlo. —Dijo aceptando el abrazo que le estaba dando con una sonrisa de complacencia. —Fue cuestión de buscarlo entre las montañas de libros que tienen.

—Ay, eres lo máximo. Ahora vas a opacarme mi regalo. —Dijo Marco enternecido antes de plantarle un beso no apropiado para audiencias menores. —Ahora te toca a ti. —le dijo entregándole una bolsa.

Adentro había tres playeras. Una de la talla de Kyle que decía Father of Dragons, haciendo referencia a su serie de libros y televisión favorita si uno olvidaba la cagada del final. La segunda era una playera pequeña que decía Baby Dragon. Y la última era de la talla de Marco con un letrero que decía “yo no vi Game of Thrones pero igual los quiero”.

—¡Son para ti y para Soufflé! Y bueno, esa es para mí, pero es más que nada para que hagan juego.

Kyle se rió, porque era un regalo bien ridículo, pero le gustaba con toda su alma. 

—Me encanta. —Le dijo con sinceridad. —Me la pondría ahorita si no fuera por el frío y que este suéter esta calientito.

—Yo tampoco voy a cambiar mi súper conjunto navideño por la playera. —Aceptó Marco con un movimiento de hombros. —¡Oooh! ¡Pero le podemos poner el suyo a Soufflé!

Salieron al patio a buscar a Soufflé, que estaba jugando con Dante a romper unas partes de la piñata que habían quedado en el piso y luego salir corriendo como el demonio cuando mamá Elena intentaba agarrarlos, pensando que la pobre quería jugar. Frenó momentáneamente su diversión cuando los vio, yendo corriendo hacia ellos y dejando que le pusieran las playera sin demasiado problema. Se veía absolutamente feliz aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de porque le habían puesto ropita.

—Pareces contento, Soufflé. —Sonrió Marco.

—“¡Dobbie es un elfo libre!” —Gritó Hiro de fondo, sacándole unas risas a Miguel.

—“¡Gracias, señor Potter!” —Completó la frase Miguel.

—¡Dejen de proyectarse en mi perro! —Lo defendió Kyle.

—Aww, dejen que les tome una foto antes de que arruinen más el momento. —Pidió Rosa antes de sacar su teléfono y tomar algunas fotos mientras los dos posaban. Era una foto encantadora, con ambos hincados de cada lado del perro con suéteres navideños y el perro soñado con su regalo, mientras Hiro y Miguel recogían la piñata despedazada en el suelo.

—¡A ver cómo salí! —Gritó Marco, corriendo a ver la foto. —Como lo esperaba, me veo perfecto en todas. Pero etiquétame en ésta, aquí estoy brillando más porque a Miguel se le ve la raya de las nalgas al fondo.

—¡Oye! —Reclamó Miguel, enrojeciendo y subiéndose los pantalones aceleradamente mientras Hiro intentaba echar un vistazo, algo divertido.

—Ya la subí a mis redes y los etiqueté para que todo mundo vea la cara de Miguel. —Sonrió Rosa.

—¡Rosa, quita eso! —Protestó Miguel con más vergüenza, pero los mayores sólo se rieron.

En San Fransokyo, un joven muy similar a Kyle pero un año más joven miraba su celular con intensidad. Salía en su inicio una foto de su hermano al lado de un muchacho moreno y un perro, con gente que no conocía y a la que no podía verles la cara de fondo.

Por eso no le había contestado el teléfono en todo el día. Había tenido la intención de desearle una Feliz Navidad y aprovechar para insinuarle que como regalo le mandara más dinero del que habían acordado que le enviará cada mes, pero ya veía que había estado ignorándolo. 

Eso no estaba bien. Le molestaba que no le hubiera contestado el teléfono y mas que cada vez que intentaba hablarle de dinero le decía que no y si le insistía le colgaba. Eso era abuso emocional, de cierto modo, el cortarlo tan repentinamente. Además Kyle nunca le había dicho que no a nada en toda su vida, no podía ser coincidencia que empezara a hacerlo cuando se había mudado a México, ¿en qué se había metido?

Bah. Pensaría en eso mañana, ahora tenía una fiesta a la cuál ir. 

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que no vas a hacer nadar? —Cuestionó Marco.

—Ese día trabajo. —Contestó Kyle con indiferencia y encogiéndose en hombros. —No tiene importancia de todos modos.

Parecía hasta poético que Kyle, con su apariencia de chico malo y trato inicial frígido cumpliera años en enero. El clima en la ciudad era amargamente frío, pero daba la excusa perfecta para quedarse debajo de las cobijas y acurrucarse. Marco aprovechaba para retener a Kyle en la cama por más tiempo como había aprendido de Miguel de las veces que Hiro se iba a quedar, y prepararse chocolate para calentarse como había aprendido de Hiro las veces que Miguel no le dejaba irse.

Para alguien que buscaba cualquier excusa para descansar un poco del estrés diario, le resultaba inaudito que Kyle estuviera acostumbrado a dejar pasar su cumpleaños sin ninguna clase de fiesta, sin ir a un bar y, EL HORROR, trabajar la jornada completa de su turno. Marco sólo se enteró porque cuando le preguntó qué quería hacer para festejar, su novio le dijo que realmente no tenía intenciones de celebrar.

—O sea... No digo que hagamos una fiesta enorme, cerremos la calle, te hagamos un vals y terminemos todos pedos y vomitados en la cárcel. —Le dijo haciendo una mueca. —Pero sí hacer… pues… ¿Algo con un mínimo de esfuerzo? ¿Lo que sea?

—Ah, no. Te conozco y sé lo que estás pensando. Ni se te vaya a ocurrir armar una fiesta Rivera, Marco. —Lo amenazó con el dedo. —Mi cumpleaños cae entre semana. Va a ser mucha molestia para todos.

—¿Yo? Inocente pendejo, ¿crees que mi abuela y mis tías no van a celebrarte por su propio pie? —Le dijo dándole un besito molestón a su dedo. —Prepárate para ello.

—… Ok, pero al menos avísales que no quiero nada grande el mismo día. —Le dijo dándole un piquete en la punta de su nariz. 

—Mmm, no vale, yo también quiero hacerte algo… ¿Y si te hago un pastel y te lo llevo al restaurante? Así te cantamos las Mañanitas y partimos el pastel con todos los de allá. —Le dijo; rehusándose a no hacer nada por celebrar el cumpleaños de su novio.

—Que n-...

—Y luego nos venimos para acá y te celebro con favores sexuales.

—… —Kyle se detuvo apenas a tiempo de decir que no, meditando la propuesta que ahora sí que le interesaba.

—¿…Y bien? Está mejor, ¿no?

—… Sí a lo de los favores sexuales —le dijo con la disimulada sonrisa coqueta que devastaba a Marco cada vez que se la dedicaba. —…Pero no al pastel, apestas en la repostería.

—¡Qué! ¡¿Dudas de mis habilidades?! —Marco se hizo el ofendido. —¡Dudas de mí y de mis incontables horas de ocio acumulado mirando tutoriales inútiles en youtube! 

—Por eso, y porque te he visto hacer galletas horribles, es que sé que no se te da. —Le dijo carraspeando al recordar las pocas veces que lo había visto hornear, dizque siguiendo la receta para al final tomarse libertades con la misma cuando no tenía algún ingrediente o no le gustaba un procedimiento. —Eres un hombre de muchos talentos, pero hacer pasteles no es uno de ellos.

Marco, ofendidísimo, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

—¡Esas pocas veces no dicen nada! Que sea huevón y a tveces haga las cosas a lo pendejo no quiere decir que no sea capaz de hacerlo perfecto cuando me lo propongo. ¡Te voy a demostrar que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerte un pastel lleno de amor y que quede delicioso! —Le dijo con orgullo. —Sólo dime de que lo quieres y yo haré el resto.

Kyle tomó unos segundos pensando. Su novio tenía esa mirada de que no pensaba rendirse. Quizá debería elegir algo no tan, TAN difícil para al menos evitar un atentado terrorista en la cocina.

—¿...De chocolate con relleno de fresas? —Dijo el chef, sin estar seguro de que ésto fuera a salir bien.

—¡Pues así será! ¡Y será el mejor maldito pastel de chocolate con fresas que habrás probado en tu vida! —Sentenció Marco.

Los días pasaron y estaba resultando que Marco estaba siendo derrotado plenamente por el mentado pastel de chocolate, porque no se aprende toda la repostería gourmet del mundo de la noche a la mañana tras años de hacer cosas desastrosas, y consideraba que usar mezclas de cajita a éstas alturas sólo implicarían una humillación más fuerte al añadir sal, limón y chile a la herida.

Ya llevaba tres intentos y simplemente no le salía, y se le estaban empezando a acabar los posibles responsables a los cuales echarles la culpa de su falta de habilidad para no tener que asumirla. Se estaba empezando a desesperar con el pastel y estaba considerando mejor comprar uno de alguna pastelería elegante de esas que le gustaban a Kyle y luego mentir sobre que lo había hecho él, aunque fuera súper obvio que no había sido así. Lo único que le impedía aceptar su derrota era su orgullo. 

...Eventualmente recordó que ésto lo hacía como un regalo, no como un reto, así que amparándose bajo la excusa de que lo hacía por amor y no por ego, se tuvo que tragar dicho orgullo e ir a pedirle ayuda a Miguel, cuyo novio POR SUPUESTO trabajaba en un café especializado en hornear sus propios panes y pastelillos.

—¿...Para qué quieres hacer un pastel? —Le preguntó su hermano viéndolo extrañado. —Si tú odias hacer postres. 

—Porque soy un pendejo imbécil enamorado metiéndome en compromisos antes de pensarlo. —Gruñó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que es para el cumpleaños de Kyle! —Explicó con renuencia. —Le dije que le iba a hacer un pastel para llevarlo al restaurante y festejarlo allá, me dijo que me quedaban culeros, le entendí “culo si no” y le dije que iba a hacer uno chido, y bueno, no me está quedando.

—...Ah. Sí, eso suena más como a un problema que sólo tú te crearías. —Asintió Miguel.

—Fingiré que no entendí esa indirecta. —Gruñó aún más Marco.

—Oye, pero ¿no lo vamos a celebrar en casa de Mamá Elena? —Preguntó extrañado el menor. —Al menos me había dado esa impresión, los de Hiro y Cass solemos llevarlos allá.

—¡También! Pero hasta la comida de final de mes. Don Responsabilidad no me dejo hacerlo el mero día quesque porque “tingui tribiji”, porque resulta que mi novio es el único loco cumplido y adicto al trabajo en todo México que rechaza la excusa para irse de peda o tomarse un día libre. Se nota que no es de aquí. —Dijo frunciendo las cejas. —Por eso quiero hacerle algo; aunque sea chiquito. Me dijo que quería un pastel de chocolate con fresas, ¿qué tan patético sería que no pudiera consentirlo con algo como eso?

—Bueno, en ese caso sí te ayudo. —Asintió Miguel tomando su celular. —Y voy a llamar a Hiro para que pueda ver si él o su tía nos pueden echar una mano.

—¿Así tan fácil? —Preguntó sorprendido. —¿Y la humillación? ¿Y los favores repugnantes? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Miguel?

—Bueno… normalmente te haría rogar. —Admitió con una mueca divertida. —Pero la verdad nos ayudaste mucho a Hiro y a mí antes de que fuéramos novios, y hasta me hiciste paro con llevarle serenata. Así que tómalo como pago por esas ocasiones. Kyle me cae bien y me gustaría que tuviera un buen cumpleaños.

—Dios existe y se ha apiadado de mi alma. —Suspiró Marco, luego miró a Miguel con una risita maliciosa. —Awww, y pensar que te daba miedo cuando lo conociste.

—¡No es mi culpa! Tiene cara de estar enojado y músculos de que puede partirte la madre, ¡de entrada intimida mucho! —Infló los cachetes. —Pero ahora creo que es el mejor cuñado que podría pedir.

El día de su cumpleaños, Kyle intentó pasarlo lo más normal posible. No le había dicho nada al personal de la cocina ni a los meseros porque le daba pena que intentaran hacer demasiado barullo en su cumpleaños. Cass estaba al tanto de ello; por lo que le deseó un feliz cumpleaños dándole un pequeño abrazo y una felicitación en voz baja, luego de dejarle su respectiva tarjetita de felicitaciones discretamente escondida.

El día pasó de los más normal, ni muy ajetreado ni muy lento. Pudieron terminar con una buena cantidad de propinas y de saldo en caja, y ya estaban recogiendo tanto el restaurante como la cocina para poder irse a casa, en medio de la charla ocasional.

....Hasta que Marco entró con una enorme caja, seguido de cerca por Miguel y Hiro detrás de él. 

—¡Kyle! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor, ya llegó por quien chillabas! —Canturreó con una voz sonora, depositando el pastel en una de las mesas libres, porque ser discreto está sobrevalorado.

Kyle se sobresaltó ligeramente, mirando el pastel sobre la mesa y escuchando cómo el restaurante estallaba en una serie de frases como: “¡Ay ya llegó Marco con el pastel!”, “¡qué bueno, pensé que no llegaba!” y “¿hay pastel? A huevo”.

Bola de cabrones, ¡¿era el único que no sabía que todos estaban en ésto?! ¡¿Habían hecho grupo secreto de Whatsapp o qué?!

-—Yo sé que no te gusta que te festejen, pero les avisé que venía con el pastel porque se me hacía ojete no hacerlo. —Explicó abriendo la caja con cuidado. —No quería que se fueran sin probarlo.

—¡No te preocupes, Kyle, nosotros ayudamos! Así que no sabe a quemado ni nada. —Sonrió Miguel.

—Y yo estuve de coach, así que te aseguro que no tiene chile ni nada raro. —Le aseguró Hiro.

—¡Qué bonito que se ve! —Los felicitó Cass. —¡Hiro, de verdad has aprendido mucho tú también!

Era un pastel claramente casero, pero se veía absolutamente delicioso. El betún estaba bien distribuido, las fresas rojas se veían jugosas y tenía la leyenda “Feliz Cumpleaños” en rojo. Podía adivinar que el pastel tenía la mano de Miguel y de Hiro en más de una cosa, pero aún veía los toquecitos de Marco aquí y allá. Debió de haberle costado mucho trabajo a su novio el pedirle ayuda a su hermano menor y su cuñado.

—...Muchas gracias. Aprecio el detalle. —Dijo con un leve sonrojo y una ligera sonrisa amable. Tenía una reputación que mantener en el restaurante de chef rudo y exigente, o se le iban a amotinar en la cocina.

Marco fue poniendo las velitas en el pastel mientras todos discutían si cantaban Las Mañanitas o Happy Birthday. Cada quien tenía su opinión de que era lo más apropiado, hasta que se les ocurrió que quizá podrían preguntarle al cumpleañero. Ganó el Happy Birthday porque Kyle pidió que fuera corto. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, y mientras más rápido fuera mejor por él, menos tiempo iba a pasar con cara de incómodo sin saber qué hacer.

Aún con eso, no podía negar que lo conmovía que Marco le hubiera hecho un pastel. O que Hiro y Miguel ayudaran. O que sus compañeros del trabajo y la señora Cass lo apreciaran lo suficiente para demorar su llegada a casa para cantarle. O que Cass y Hiro se vieran emocionados de que después de años de conocerlos por fin los dejara celebrar su cumpleaños.

—¡Pide un deseo, Kyle! —Lo animó Cass.

Kyle lo tenía muy claro. Muy en mente.   
“Quiero siempre estar rodeado de la gente que quiero y que me quiere.”

Toda su vida sólo había deseado esa cosa. Y ahora que la tenía, no quería que terminara. Al soplar las velitas deseó con todo su corazón que se cumpliera y siguiera siendo así.

Cass se encargó de cortar el pastel de la manera más equitativa posible, un talento que ninguno de los demás dominaba cuando el montón de fresas habían sido colocadas ahí al azar. Marco platicaba con Hiro y Miguel, pero mantenía su mano en la rodilla de Kyle, quien platicaba con Alejandro y Joaquín sobre buenos lugares donde andar en motocicleta en la ciudad y lo maravilloso que era no tener que pagar estacionamiento en las plazas, mientras revisaba su celular y los mensajes de felicitationes que revisó ágilmente.

...Hace un año, Kyle hubiera corrido hacia la llamada de su hermano, aun sabiendo que era probable que le quisiera sacar dinero.

Hace un año, todo palidecía al lado de Kevin, quien había sido el centro de su mundo desde que eran niños. Amigos, trabajo, diversión y su propio bienestar siempre habían estado en segundo plano.

...Pero hoy tenía amigos propios, un trabajo que amaba y un novio que adoraba. Seres queridos que estaban ahí para él a pesar de no ser familia. No se sentía solo.

Y, por una vez en la vida, no sentía que nada en el mundo valiera lo suficiente la pena como para echar a perder el buen momento que estaba pasando.

Kyle bufó divertido. Kevin no era capaz de ahorrar ni para su renta a veces, ni de chiste ahorraría lo suficiente para venir a verlo, ni siquiera para su propio cumpleaños. Dolía aceptarlo, pero era otra promesa vacía de las suyas para no quedar tan mal con él y así poder recibir dinero en una próxima ocasión. Kyle ya había aceptado que él no era prioridad para su hermano.

Guardó el celular para volver a su conversación.

Pronto se olvidó del asunto entero y para cuando llegaron los primeros días de febrero, ya ni siquiera se acordaba del tema. Pero, como en un contraste de altibajos, ahora era Marco quien se encontraba en un dilema propio al que no paraba de dar vueltas.

Desde hacía un tiempo sentía quería salir del clóset ante su familia. Pero salir de verdad, no que su familia asumiera que era bien gay porque no llevaba novias a la casa, porque tenía novio o porque su hermano y su prima salieron del closet al mismo tiempo. Mucho tiempo pensó que tendría que vivir con su reputación de Don Juan para justificar no tener una pareja fija, y supuso que no habría mucho pedo en vivir escondido bajo la sombra de una identidad que no le cuadraba porque, pues, ni que ser asexual fuera mucho pedo de esconder. Ni que le importara a nadie. Ni que se fuera a caer el mundo porque nadie lo supiera. Ni que fuera un desmadre de lucha por los derechos o algo así..

Pero ahora tenía a Kyle. 

Y si, sería mucho más fácil dejar que su familia continuará asumiendo que era gay y dejarlo ahí, sobre todo con lo bien que se lo habían tomado (siendo que a veces parecía que ser homosexual era un pecado más grande que matar gente en su país)... pero no podía dejar de sentir que eso no era del todo honesto ni consigo mismo ni con su relación. La verdad, sí le molestaba un poquito que lo trataran de algo que no era. Sí le molestaba que asumieran que lo que le funcionaba a Miguel y a Rosa debía servirle a él.

Ahora que había decidido identificarse como demisexual, sentía que se entendía a sí mismo mucho mejor, y le había traído una paz que no sabía que estaba buscando. Y al entenderse se dio cuenta que le gustaría que alguien además de Kyle y Miguel supieran, porque, si le había sentado tan bien aceptarlo, ¿por qué iba a querer esconderlo o minimizarlo de gente que le quería?

Aún así… era difícil luchar contra el sentimiento de que quizá no era tan necesario y estaba exagerando todo y quizá solo quería sentirse “especial, único y detergente, not like the other gays”, como tantas personas parecían opinar respecto a su orientación. No sólo gente conservadora de toda la vida, si no que hasta algunos homosexuales que pensaban que su sexualidad sólo estaba ahí para demeritar, fragmentar, estigmatizar o invisibilizar su lucha. No tenía ni idea de saber si alguien de su familia o de sus seres queridos compartía ese mismo pensamiento.

Por eso fue poco a poco. Miguel había sido la primera persona además de Kyle a la que le dijo que era demisexual.

Volviendo de terapia un día, recordaba que había llegado a casa como en un letargo, procesando todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde y llegando a términos con el hecho de que quería decirlo pero le daba miedo ir a pasos acelerados. Su hermano le preguntó extrañado qué había pasado para que estuviera tan callado. Marco, tras una larga pausa donde se debatió consigo mismo, le soltó que era demisexual.

La única respuesta de Miguel fue preguntarle si quería hablar de ello y terminó por contarle todo lo que llevaba años guardando. Su hermano simplemente lo escuchó para después decirle que el igual lo quería como era y no le parecía que fuera algo tonto o poco importante, si le hacía feliz, estaba feliz por él de haber tenido el valor de dar un paso adelante. Fue un alivio enorme.

...Y si Miguel era indicativo del resto de su familia, se podía lanzar sin broncas a salir del clóset con ellos.

Esperó hasta la siguiente comida Rivera, ya determinado a no irse de ahí hasta salir del clóset como demisexual. Ya le había dicho a Kyle, Miguel y Hiro lo que planeaba hacer; ahora solo le quedaba hacerlo.

Le tomó algunas respiraciones hondas calmar sus nervios, y una vez que lo logró, decidió hacerlo de putazo antes de que le diera tiempo a retroceder.

—¡Familia, les tengo un anuncio! —Empezó, parándose para que lo vieran con más atención, para luego tragar saliva al notar las miradas de todos posadas en él. —B-bueno... quiero decirles que...

—¡¿Ahora si te vas a casar con Kyle?! —Preguntó Abel con cara de emoción, provocando que a Marco se le formara una cara de estupefacción.

—¡Aaaayyy! ¡Qué bonitoooo! —Exclamó su tía Gloria. —Hace mucho que no tenemos boda en la familia.

…Sería lindo si no fuera porque Abel siempre sospechaba boda de cualquier miembro de la familia que siguiera soltero; le urgían más los sobrinos que a mamá Elena los bisnietos. A lo mejor su sueño no realizado era ser padrino de bautizo, tío consentidor, o compadre de los cuñados.

—No, no es… —Intentó explicar Marco.

—¡Yo quiero mole para la fiesta! —Continuó Abel.

—Abel, eso lo tienen que decidir ellos, nosotros no. —Le llamó la atención doña Elena.

—Pero no-...

—Comida china. —Interrumpió Miguel con una risita.

—¡Ay, mijo, nooooo! No vayan a poner a Kyle a asesorar y a cocinar en el día de su boda. —Dijo con algo de pena mamá Luisa. —Sería muy feo hacer eso.

—¡Miguel, se supone que me ayudes! —Lo regañó Marco.

—Perdón, mano, no me aguanté. —Pidió una disculpa entre risitas.

—¿Marco va a usar el vestido? —Preguntó Benny.

—Yo digo que es Kyle. —Completó Manny.

—No tienen que usar vestido para casarse, tontitos. —Aclaró Rosa. —Es su decisión personal en todo caso.

—¡Que no nos vamos a casar! —Exclamó Marco en un intento de calmar la olla de grillos, masajeándose el arco de la nariz para que no le explotara una vena. —¡Abel siempre cree que todo mundo se va a casar! Pero no es el caso. Y te prometo que cuando decidamos casarnos, vas a ser el primero en saber, pinche Abel mitotero.

—Awww… —Abel hizo un puchero. —Yo sí quería mole.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué nos querías decir, mijo? —preguntó con paciencia su papá, bendita sea por ser la voz de la razón.

Marco recordó a qué había venido el tema en primer lugar y, súbitamente, lo de la boda le parecía como veinte mil veces más fácil de decir.

—Bueno… yo…. ehm. Les quiero decir que soy…

La familia entera lo miró con curiosidad, y se puso aún más nervioso. Ya era tarde para batirse en retirada, pero, ¿y si lo suavizaba? No, eso no. ¿O sí? Ay. Tragando saliva, Volteó a ver a Kyle como buscando la certeza de que no estaba a punto de cometer un error. El asentimiento de cabeza de su novio le dio el valor de seguir con la misma firmeza que se había prometido al inicio que tendría.

—...Que soy demisexual.

Caras de extrañeza y de póker de parte de su familia, así como un intercambio de miradas que casi aniquilaron su confianza. Hubo un silencio extendido que a Marco se le hizo eterno, durante el cual las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar como si le pagaran por ello.

—Oh, vaya. —Dijo Rosa poniendo su mano en su barbilla. —Ahora hay muchas cosas que tienen más sentido.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Preguntó Mamá Elena, alzando una ceja. Marco se congeló temporalmente. Ay, no, no se sentía preparado para explicarle todo esto a su abuela… ¡Aborten todo! 

—Significa que no siente atracción por nadie a menos que sienta una conexión emocional con la persona. —Intervino una vez más Rosa. Bendita sea su intensa labor social en la comunidad LGBT que le había quitado los pelos en la lengua para discutir estas cosas. —Osea que fue amigo de Kyle un tiempo y porque ya lo quería como amigos le empezó a gustar de otra forma.

—Eso mero. —Dijo agradeciendo a su prima como nunca en la vida.

Bueno, ahora era la hora de prepararse para…

—¿Pero es no es ser una persona normal? —Preguntó el tío Berto.

—Ay, eso suena bonito. —Comentó su mamá con una sonrisa.

—O sea, que entonces vas a seguir siendo novio de Kyle ¿no? —Alzó una ceja doña Elena.

YYYY AHÍ ESTABA. Ay, justo lo que no quería. Ni pedo, hora de contestar armándose de paciencia.

—Eh, no, técnicamente sólo es pasar por normal, tío Berto, pero no serlo. —Intentó explicar Marco de algún modo. —Mira, supongamos que tienes una dona sin hoyo.

—Nooooo, otra vez lo de la concha noooooo... —Se quejó Kyle en voz baja.

—...Bueno, no, supongamos que es como comer helado vegano. —Corrigió Marco al escuchar a su novio quejarse.

—Noooo, más comida noooo... —Volvió a murmurar Kyle con tortura.

Marco ahora lo ignoró. Bueno, ya, que se aguantara tantito, ¿no? Luego el dramático era él, mph.

—Sabe a helado, se ve como helado, pero no por eso significa que tiene lácteos. De hecho, nunca los tendrá. Pero como se ve normal, no es como que la gente se fije... al menos hasta que alguien decide que quiere ordenar un helado de leche y arme un desmother cuando se entere de que no existen en esa heladería y no los pueden hacer.

—Entonces ya no se oye tan bonito. —Torció la boca su mamá.

—¿Por qué siempre eliges comida? —Murmuró Kyle.

—Me gusta la comida. —Se quejó Marco. —Ajá, entonces, yo mucho tiempo pensé que nada más no podía hacer helado con lácteos… pero de repende Kyle llegó un día, se hizo regular de mi heladería, y resulta que un día él trajo los ingredientes para hacer helado y ya los pude meter en el menú, pero nada más si él me va guiando, ¿ok?

—Yo sólo sé que me dio hambre. —Se quejó Abel, antes de darse cuenta de algo extraño que le hizo fruncir el ceño. —Oye, no, espera. ¿Pero y lo de la prepa?

—¿Los rumores de la prepa? Falso todo. —Negó Marco.

Eso llevó a una inmensa ronda de cuchicheos entre todos. A todos les había tocado escuchar una que otra cosa sobre la reputación de Marco, así que enterarse de que eran rumores sin fundamento era nuevo. Sus padres se habían preocupado mucho de que tuviera vida sexual tan chiquito y se habían dado a la tarea de educarlo en ese ámbito de la mejor forma posible. Mamá Elena le había metido unos chanclazos por andar de indecente.

Pensar que posiblemente ninguno de esos regaños se los hubiera merecido al final, era algo que retumbaba fuertemente en las cabezas de todos.

—Miren... todo fue invención de otra gente. —Admitió Marco algo renuentemente. —Como a nadie lo pelaba y sentían que eran los únicos a los que no les daba chance, se inventaban que sí. Al inicio no dije nada porque se me hacía muy estúpido e infantil, pero eventualmente supe que si decía la verdad era posible que nadie me creyera, y la verdad no quería tener a un montón de niños idiotas haciéndome bullying en la prepa. Así que sólo lo dejé pasar. Uno o dos castigos de mi familia no eran comparables a lo que me hubiera esperado allá de haber dicho la verdad.

—Ah, eso explica porque me decían que los habías visto una tarde en que nos la habíamos pasado jugando Smash. —Reflexionó Abel, aún intentando que entraran todas las piezas del rompecabezas. —Yo pensaba que cuando decías que te ibas a dormir te salías a ver a otras personas. Y decía “chale, que mala onda que mi primo me abandona para irse a ver con Fulanito”.

—No mames. Abel. ¿No me veías ahí tirado en el sillón valiendo verga contigo y Miguel mientras mi abuelita nos decía que hicierámos algo provechoso y nos hacíamos bien güeyes? ¿Y las veces que los ayudé con la tarea en el comedor? —Marco se masajeó la frente. —Obvio no me iba a salir y no dormir mi sueño de belleza por irme a ver a un vato pendejo.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido… —Dijo Abel, para luego enfurruñarse. —¡Qué mala onda, no manches! ¡Todos eran bien mentirosos contigo, primo!

—Ay mijo, lo siento mucho. —Dijo Mamá Elena dándole un abrazo. —¡Nos hubieras dicho algo! ¡La familia está para apoyarse!

—Ay, Marquito… perdón, mi cielo. —Dijo Luisa. —Nos hubieras dicho algo tesoro, pudimos hablar con la escuela…

—No, si no hubiera sido tan fácil. —Admitió Berto. —Los chicos pueden ser muy crueles, creo que lo afrontó lo mejor que pudo.

—La verdad no era muy fácil, y me daba pena... —Admitió algo avergonzado. —Pero ya pasó. Entonces... ¿todos ya entendieron? ¿Me apoyan?

Uno a uno, los Rivera que entendían qué estaba pasando le reafirmaron su apoyo, algunos con un abrazo, otros una palmada. A excepción de los familiares más chiquitos, quienes no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero que querían a Marquito por igual.

Y eso fue todo. Volvieron a platicar entre sí sobre distintos temas con alguna que otra pregunta ocasional que no habían terminado de entender, siguieron comiendo y los más pequeños siguieron corriendo en el patio. Rosa lo abrazó felicitandolo por salir del closet. Abel se disculpó por haberles creído a otras personas a pesar de tener evidencia clara de que lo que le decían era mentira. Miguel y Hiro lo molestaron diciéndole que obvio no había tenido de qué preocuparse.

Kyle le dedicó una sonrisa ligera y un apretón en la mano para no interrumpir la hora de la comida, diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de él.

La vida era buena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi! Aqui otro capítulo de As de Corazones. Esperamos que les guste. Also, voten. ¿Le damos novia a Abel? ¿O nel?


	6. Cosechas lo que siembras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para bien o para mal, se cosecha lo que se siembra

La primavera llegó a la Ciudad de México con un séquito de jacarandas en flor, rayos de sol en la Alameda, buen clima para pasear por las calles de la ciudad, un cielo azul (que no se veía por todo el smog, pero de todos modos estaba ahí), y gente deseando salir a pasear en sus ratos libres, así fuera solo a comprar algo al miniso o a comer algo rápido, sólo para disfrutar del día.

Es decir, que Kyle y Marco llevaban días en pura chinga.

El maratón Guadalupe-Reyes y las promociones de San Valentín habían sido más que suficientes para correr la voz por toda la ciudad respecto a qué restaurantes servían comida deliciosa a buen precio, además de brindar una atención adecuada. El sazón conjunto de Kyle y Cass, la buena ubicación y la atmósfera acogedora y buenos precios en un lugar tan caro como Coyoacán habían bastado para colocar al restaurante en el centro de los rumores.

Con eso hubiera bastado para Cass, pero que Miguel facilitara que las mejores bandas de mariachi de los alrededores pudieran tocar ahí, y que Marco sugiriera y volviera el lugar ridículamente instagrameable, fue lo que terminó por sepultarlo en clientes al punto de ameritar lista de espera y filas todos los días, por lo que no tenían un segundo de descanso en la cocina.

Era halagador, pero a Kyle también le molestaba personalmente que la gente se la pasara subiendo fotos de su comida a cuanta red social existiera.

—La comida se come, no es para andar presumiendo en redes sociales. —Gruñía.

—¡Publicidad gratis! Eficiente y lucrativo. —Contestaba Hiro mientras posaba un plato para que Miguel le tomara una foto.

—¡Sii toman foto para presumir es porque sienten que el restaurante les da prestigio! ¿No te pone feliz por la señora Cass? —Contestaba Miguel, luego de tomar las fotos y dejar que Hiro las arreglara con mil filtros para subirlas a las redes.

—Sí, pero no le quita lo molesto.

Marco no dijo nada, porque no estaba presente. De hecho, llevaba un buen rato sin estarlo ya. Kyle suspiró al echar de menos sus ingeniosos modos de contestar, y es que su ausencia se notaba.

No podía enojarse: entre tantos clientes que iban y venían, uno de ellos resultó ser un productor que, atraído por el carisma, talento, esfuerzo y habilidad de su novio, le dio la oportunidad de grabar un EP y lanzarlo al mercado. Por supuesto, Kyle lo animó a tomar la oferta cuando Marco expresó dudas respecto a ausentarse demasiado o a no ser lo suficientemente bueno o profesional para el trabajo.

Aún así, Marco sólo firmó luego de que Miguel y Hiro echaran mano del restaurante y la familia Rivera entera para ejercer presión social y de que Kyle le asegurara que iba a valer mucho la pena y sólo quería verlo feliz cumpliendo su sueño.

Marco firmó y Kyle de inmediato vivió el temor que su novio había tenido: de inmediato le habían pedido que escribiera un par de canciones más las dos originales que ya tenía. La composición musical se le daba con cierta facilidad y había conseguido buenas calificaciones en sus clases sobre la materia, pero una cosa muy diferente era el conservatorio y otra grabar tu primer disco comercial.

Con lo perfeccionista que Marco era, saber que debía hacer sonar su trabajo menos "amateur" le dió un severo síndrome de visión de túnel donde, no importaba lo que escribiera, nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno y siempre sentía como si se le hubiera secado el cerebro.

Kyle escuchaba de él todos los días, por supuesto, gracias a Miguel, quién ante la primer oportunidad que tenía salía disparado de su apartamento para dejar a su hermano en paz.

—¿No puedo ir hoy tampoco, entonces? —Preguntaba Hiro.

—¡No, si quieres conservar tu cabeza! Marco está vuelto loco, es la primera vez que lo veo tomarse algo tan en serio. Incluso está rechazando toquines pagados y me los deja a mí para quedarse en casa más tiempo a componer y a tocar.

—¿Cómo le va? —Preguntaba Kyle interesado.

—Pues… dice cosas como… —Y Miguel se ponía a imitar la voz de su hermano mayor en las frases que recordaba salían de su boca!

—Está el minimalismo y luego ser simplón, Marco. Es comercial pero tampoco te pases de mamón.

—¿Por qué, Don Pendejo, te saltaste las clases de rítmica y lírica en la prepa? No estarías sufriendo tanto si hubieras estudiado.

—Media canción ya no cuenta como "avance" si llevas atorado un ratote sin escribir la otra mitad, idiota.

—No sirvo para ésto, voy a morirme de hambre y en el bochorno y el olvido luego de hacer el ridículo, no tengo talento, me voy a cambiar de carrera.

—A huevo, soy la verga. "Terciopelo al vino blanco" suena mamón a canción pretenciosa, quítate Larregui a la verga que ahí te voy… ajá… y… ¿Ora qué? ¿Como la empiezo o qué? Eh… ¿Trova…?

—Si no meto al menos un solo aquí no voy a estar a gusto tocando ésto.

—Cuando todo falla siempre quedará la improvisación. El chiste es meter arpegios y trémolos hasta que nadie se de cuenta que no tienes talento.

—Puta madre, Marco, ¿Quién te manda a ir y estudiar guitarra clásica? Si tuvieras otra especialidad ésto sería menos difícil de componer. Deja de pensar en piezas y piensa en canciones, imbécil.

—¿Sabes qué? Sólo voy a copiarle el canon a Pachelbel y ya a la verga. Lleva muerto siglos y su cadáver se ha descompuesto lo suficiente para que entre al dominio público, si a media industria del pop le funcionó, a mí también.

—Ah, sí, sonidos de un dinosaurio agonizando, justo lo que quería para mi debut.

—Esta melodía me gusta pero no queda con ninguna de las letras que ya tenía escritas... 

Miguel llegó a contarles de la vez que Marco lo mandó a practicar al parque para no desconcentrarse y de la vez que le gritó que dejara de hacer ruido porque lo distraía, cuando Miguel había estado dormido en su cuarto. Ahora estaba intentando de todo con tal de que fluyeran sus jugos creativos, cada que hacía algo que no era escribir se sentía culpable y se volvía a frustrar. Intentaba salir a caminar, meditar, lo que fuera, y Miguel prefería salir de casa e ir con Hiro al café para darle espacio, porque sabía lo que era ese estrés.

Por estas circunstancias, no se habían poder visto mucho. Una que otra vez Marco decidía ir por Kyle al trabajo o hacerle de cenar, pero habían pasado de verse bastante seguido a una o dos veces por semana y ésto no hacía más que ponerlos de mal humor a ambos.

Miguel y Hiro les habían sugerido (medio en serio, medio en broma) vivir juntos para así verse diario.

Aunque la idea les gustaba a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que fuera el paso correcto. No es lo mismo convivir con alguien por un par de días que vivir con ellos de tiempo completo. Si, por ejemplo, discutían fuertemente sobre algo o tenían discrepancias en sus rutinas, no tendrían suficiente espacio para separarse y calmarse, con lo cual podrían tensarse más y dañar su relación si daban este paso demasiado pronto. Por otro lado… si se echaban tanto de menos y viajaban tan seguido, quizá les convendría.

Aprovecharon una tarde en que Marco dejó su trabajo en paz para sentarse en el departamento de Kyle a discutirlo como los adultos responsables que se suponía que eran, hasta que Kyle recibió un mensaje de su hermano. Kevin llevaba más de una semana sin comunicarse con él, así que probablemente querría otra cosa. Le contestó mientras Marco meditaba al respecto de si les convendría mudarse juntos o no.

“Hola, Gege!”

“Hola. ¿Qué pasó?”

“SORPRESA. Estoy en México para pasar una temporada contigo. Ya voy para tu depa.”

...El teléfono cayó de sus manos.

—R.I.P. —Dijo Marco, levantándose a recoger el celular caído con pereza.

Pero Kyle ya no escuchaba.

De la nada sintió una presión fuerte en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Intentó dar bocanadas de aire pero sentía que sus pulmones no le respondían. Sintió como sus manos temblaban pero no entendía por qué ni porqué se sentía mareado. Recuerdo tras recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido con Kevin lo fue invadiendo, con renovada luz revelando las miles de cosas sufridas y pérdidas por él.

Cuando Marco se dio vuelta para entregarle el aparato, debió notar que algo andaba mal, pues sintió sus manos en sus hombros y a los lejos su voz. 

—Ky… Kyle. Kyle, escúchame. Estoy aquí. —Logró escuchar el chef como si Marco estuviera a varios metros de él. —Concéntrate en mi voz. Respira.

Kyle sintió como su mando derecha era movida al pecho de Marco mientras el moreno ponía su mano en su pecho. Sintió el subir y bajar de la respiración de su novio e hizo lo que pudo por igualarla.

Inhala. 

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. Sintió como un par de lágrimas se le habían escapado. Recuperó el control total de sus manos, lo suficiente para jalarse a mismo hacia los reconfortantes brazos de Marco.

—Tranquilo. Estoy contigo. Estás a salvo y estás conmigo. —Le susurró el músico quedamente. —Respira. Eso. Ya casi acaba. Te amo y estoy contigo.

Cuando por fin pudo sentirse lo suficientemente tranquilo, se separó lentamente de Marco.

—¿Qué pasó, corazón? —Preguntó el mexicano.

No era necesariamente la primera vez que le tocaba ver un ataque de pánico de Kyle, pero eran lo suficientemente esporádicos y fuertes que cada vez que pasaba era aterrador. Si el tema de mudarse juntos le causaba tanta ansiedad, quizá fuera mejor no hacerlo y ya.

—...Kevin está aquí. Aquí en la Ciudad de México. Dice que viene para acá. —Soltó con la voz temblando.

Marco se congeló. Echo un vistazo al celular que descansaba en la mesita, dónde lo había colocado para atender a Kyle. Y efectivamente, ahí podía que el último mensaje recibido era de Kevin.

—...Hijo de la chingada. —Maldijo por lo bajo. —¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

—N-no sé, me dijo que era sorpresa. Que se va a quedar. Que ...ay mejor lee el mensaje. —Le dijo, tomando su celular de la mesita para pasárselo.

—Maldita sea, ésto fue adrede. —Declaró Marco. Le quedaba claro que Kevin no había llegado a la ciudad como una agradable sorpresa a su hermano mayor, había llegado de sorpresa como una emboscada para la cual no estaría preparado Kyle.

—Yo sé que fue adrede, no soy estúpido. —Dijo el chino presionando sus manos contra sus ojos cerrados. —O tal vez sí fui estúpido al pensar que se iba a conformar solo con algo de dinero y que ya no me iba a molestar.

—Nel, no eres estúpido. El estúpido es él, por aprovechado. —Dijo intentando pensar en qué hacer.

Algo que les consiguiera algo de tiempo para ver qué demonios hacer con Kyle. Dejarlo que se enfrentara sin nada de tiempo ni preparación a Kevin no iba a salir bien.

—...Quiero un cigarro. —Murmuró Kyle, levantándose a buscar la cajetilla. Se supone que uno no debe fumar en interiores pero, meh, era su puta casa.

Soufflé llegó desde quién sabe dónde había estado y se les quedó viendo confundido. Su papá alto se veía preocupado dando vueltas por la sala en busca de algo. Su papá bajito y moreno también parecía preocupado por algo... Le lamió la mano al moreno para llamar su atención.

Al sentir la lamida, Marco bajó la vista y le dio una pequeña caricia. Tenían suerte de que los dejaran tener a Soufflé en este departamento.

...Esperen.

—Kyle, ¿alguna vez le dijiste a tu hermano que te habías cambiado de departamento? ¿Le diste la dirección? —Se avispó Marco. 

—¿Qué? Claro que…

Intentó hacer memoria de haberle dicho a su hermano algo por el estilo. Tenía la idea de que tuvo la intención de hacerlo, pero entre las mil excusas de Kevin más sus peticiones de dinero y la resolución que había hecho de colgarle cuando hacia eso… nunca le había dicho.

—Nunca le dije. Se me pasó. —Contestó algo sorprendido de su falta de atención.

—Eso nos da tiempo y nos ahorra un infarto. —Dijo Marco respirando.

—El problema es que mis vecinos de allá tienen la dirección de acá. Se las dejé por si dejaba algo o si llegaba mi correo o un paquete allá. —Dijo Kyle maldiciéndose a sí mismo. —Puede que le digan a dónde me mudé.

—¿No les puedes decir que no le digan?

—¿A todo el edificio? Ni tengo sus números, se me borraron cuando cambie el celular.

—Bien, bien. O sea, no está bien, pero haré que lo esté. —Dijo ya formulando un plan en su cabeza mientras iba hacia el cuarto. —Te vas a ir a casa de mi abuela ahorita. Haz tu maleta.

—¿A casa de mamá Elena?

—Sí, está en medio de pinche Xochimilco y está cañón que te encuentre allá. Aquí nadie tiene la dirección y allá hasta el cartero se pierde a veces. 

—Oye, no. No quiero molestar. Mejor me quedo aquí y le digo que no se puede quedar. —Dijo intentando evitar que Marco metiera su ropa interior a una pequeña maleta.

—Te acaba de dar un ataque de pánico solo de un mensaje de texto. No te vas a someter a eso en persona ni de chiste. —Le dijo metiendo otra de las playeras negras que eran todas iguales porque Kyle se creía Steve Jobs. —Te llevaría a mi departamento pero es mucho menos seguro. En casa de mi abue hay barrio que te respalde, conocemos a las ratotas de por ahí y te quieren mucho porque luego mi abue les da de tu comida. Si Kevin va para allá no lo van a recibir bien.

—Pero Marco...

—¡Chingada madre, no voy a dejar que te haga daño ese cabrón! —Le dijo aventando otra playera. —Si tienes que enfrentarlo o encararlo eventualmente, te quiero preparado y relativamente tranquilo para eso. Y si no, con una orden de restricción. ¡Pero no como estas ahorita! Todavía estás temblando. Y las historias que me has contado...Ese wey va a jugar sucio y no te voy a mandar a la guerra sin fusil. —Terminó cerrando la condenada maleta antes de pasársela a Kyle.

Kyle se le quedó viendo por un segundo. Podía ver en la mirada de Marco que vería el mundo arder con tal de ayudarlo, de protegerlo. Era algo que simplemente no había visto en la mirada de nadie desde la muerte de sus padres.

...No iba a defraudarlo. A él no.

—...Está bien, vamos. —Dijo saliendo por las cosas de Soufflé, quien obviamente no se podía quedar solo.

—Mete sus tiliches a su mochila en lo que voy pidiendo el Uber. Traete una cobijita para cubrir el asiento y que no nos la hagan de jamón por llevar al lomito.

Llegar a Xochimilco a casa de Mamá Elena siempre era toda una odisea. No solo vivía lejos, si no que encima estaba en una de las zonas más viejas en las que dejaba de parecer que estaban en la ciudad y se asemejaba más a un pueblo con sus pequeños negocios, calles empedradas y la aparición de animales de granja en algunas partes. La casa Rivera era relativamente grande, con cuartos para la familia que se quedara y una gran cocina.

Marco le había pedido a su abuela por teléfono que recibiera a Kyle y cuando ésta hizo preguntas, le pidió que esperara a que llegaran para que se las contestaran en persona. La señora tenía una idea de que la relación de Kyle con su hermano no era demasiado buena, pero no habían querido decirle hasta qué punto.

El chef le pidió a su novio que le explicará todo mientras él solo iba rellenando información que le faltaba, pues incluso ahora le costaba trabajo contarlo. Le daba pena que Mamá Elena lo viera así, pero ya había visto en terapia que era importante ser sincero y pedir ayuda de la gente a quien le importaba.

Para Mamá Elena fue lo más natural del mundo darle un abrazo al muchacho y decirle que se podía quedar el tiempo que quisiera. Incluso en la familia Rivera extendida había una que otra persona gandalla que quería vivir de los demás sin contribuir o que querían que se les resolviera la vida. Pasaba hasta en las mejores familias, pero doña Elena no lo había permitido avanzar, siempre inculcando el trabajo, el amor familiar y el esfuerzo a cada uno de los miembros de la familia que querían quedarse, y si no, la puerta estaba muy ancha.

(Miguel se había salvado por tres pelos de rana calva, pero a día de hoy, él era la única excepción y aún así doña Elena no le toleraba que estuviera de flojo sin practicar con su guitarra, estudiar o trabajar).

Marco y Kyle metieron sus cosas (con todo y Soufflé) al que en algún punto había sido el cuarto del moreno en la casa. Aún había allí algunos de sus discos, libros y ropa de la adolescencia. Todas cosas que no considero esenciales en su departamento pero que no tenía el corazón de tirar. El mexicano planeaba quedarse a dormir esa noche con él para apoyarlo y determinar qué iban a hacer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podamos sostener que este yo aquí? —Preguntó Kyle mientras se preparaban para dormir, aunque ya empezaba a sentir la ansiedad de haberle hecho ghosting a su hermano.

—Si fuera por mi abuela, te dejaría vivir aquí toda la vida. —Le dijo con un empujón en el hombro y un guiño.

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

Marco suspiró como globo desinflado. 

—Yo sé, solo quería aligerar la tensión. —Dijo con otro suspiro. —El tiempo que sea necesario. Ahora mismo me preocupa más que vas a hacer con tu trabajo.

—Pues voy a tener que ir, no es como si pueda faltar así sin más. —Le dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomé a Kevin buscarte ahí? —Preguntó Marco frunciendo el ceño. —No es como si el restaurante de Cass sea difícil de buscar… de hecho es muy famoso. No creo que vaya a respetar tu lugar de trabajo.

—Lo sé. —Dijo tallándose los ojos. —Nunca le ha importado si estoy trabajando ni dónde. No sabes de la cantidad de trabajos que perdí porque se aparecía pidiendo dinero o llegando borracho. No quiero que pase eso con Cass.

—¿Nunca ha pasado con Cass? —Preguntó legítimamente intrigado. Kyle llevaba tiempo trabajando para ella antes de venir a México y le sorprendía que no se hubiera aparecido en su cafetería en San Fransokyo.

—Bueno, cuando llevaba poco tiempo se apareció por ahí muy drogado. Es posible que Cass lo haya amenazado con su colección de cuchillos si se volvía a aparecer por ahí. —Admitió Kyle con una mueca divertida. —Hiro lo corrió con sus microbots y de ahí no se atrevió a aparecerse más que para pasar por mí y siempre sobrio. Pero dudo mucho que eso lo detenga para ir a buscarme.

—Entonces tienes que avisarle a Cass que no vas a ir mañana.

—Tengo un par de días de vacaciones guardados que podría usar, aunque los estaba guardando para irnos a la playa un día de estos. —Confesó Kyle. 

—¿Nos íbamos a ir a la playa? —Preguntó Marco con ojitos de ilusión.

—Bueno... te lo iba a proponer, viendo que no hicimos mucho por nuestro aniversario por andar ocupados. —Dijo el chef con un puchero casi imperceptible. Le había hecho mucha ilusión pedirle a Marco que se fueran de viaje, pero ahora veía eso muy lejano.

—No se diga más, solucionamos ésto y vamos a la playa. Vamos a tener unas vacaciones románticas para estar en el mar. —Le dijo Marco agarrando su mano y depositando un beso en sus nudillos. —Podemos coger en la playa a la luz de la luna en si quieres. O donde tu quieras.

—Para ser demi, sólo piensas en una cosa. —Lo regaño en broma Kyle depositando un beso en su frente. —Te pasas.

—Es que tú eres irresistible, los demás son como globos desinflados y aguados, obviamente todo lo que se me acumule lo voy a desquitar contigo. —Le señaló. —Pero volviendo al tema...

—Ahora le escribo a Cass explicándole que pasa. Confió en que ella les diga a los demás ayudantes que no digan nada si van a preguntar por mí. —Dijo sacando su celular para empezar a redactar su mensaje. —Pero eso solo me compra algo de tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —Le preguntó el músico sentándose atrás de él en la cama para abrazarlo como koala. —Si fuera por mí te digo que desaparecemos del mundo y nos vamos a la playa a vivir del mar. Soufflé puede ayudar a pescar. —Le dijo acariciando al perrito que se había subido también a la cama en busca de su compañía.

Eso le ganó una pequeña risa de parte de Kyle.

—Suena bien, pero creo que no es viable. —Contestó. —En otro momento me hubiera rendido y hubiera aceptado que mi vida volviera a la normalidad de siempre en que Kevin domina todo y lo mantengo para toda la vida. O hacer lo que me llevó a México y huir físicamente de él pero ésta vez sin ningún contacto para que no me encuentre.

Tomó un fuerte respiro. Marco lo abrazó para decirle que continuará.

—Pero ahora, me gusta mi vida. —Admitió dejando salir el aire. —No es perfecta, pero me gusta mi trabajo y dónde vivo. Me gusta salir a pasear a Soufflé en las mañanas y en las tardes para que no se aburra. Me gusta venir a las fiestas familiares y salir con mis amigos del trabajo de vez en cuando.

Se torció para darse la vuelta en los brazos de Marco, que a pesar de ser mucho más pequeño que él ahora lo abrazaba como si pudiera protegerlo del mundo solo con eso.

—Amo que seas mi novio y estar contigo. —Dijo, acomodándose más cómodamente en el abrazo sobre la cama. —Quiero que mi vida sea como yo quiero, no siguiendo los caprichos de un hermano que solo me ve como el que lo saca de problemas.

—¿Entonces?

—Supongo que debo enfrentarlo. —Aseguró Kyle con mueca de preocupación. —Sólo que aún no se como hacerlo. Tengo miedo.

—Yo te diría que le digas que se vaya al carajo, pero supongo que tu psicóloga tendrá una versión más constructiva de eso. —Le dijo cubriéndolo con una cobija, dejándole espacio a Soufflé para acomodarse. —Hay que hacer cita de emergencia mañana.

—A primera hora. 

—Y luego le hablamos a Cass.

Resulta que a primera hora no habló con su psicóloga, pero fueron despertados por Mamá Elena para desayunar. La mujer que lo había adoptado como uno de los suyos tenía el mismo lenguaje de amor que él, la cocina. Le preparó cuanta cosa deliciosa se le ocurrió y si Kyle no estuviera pasando por una crisis se hubiera preocupado por lo que tanta comida le haría a sus arterias.

Después pudo hablar con su psicóloga, que le recomendó que tuvieran una sesión virtual por la premura del tiempo. Marco lo dejó solo en su antiguo cuarto para darle privacidad y prometió cuidar que nadie más en la casa lo molestara, mientras él se ponía en contacto con Cass para explicarle la situación.

Al hablar con su psicóloga le relató el ataque de pánico que había tenido y lo que había hecho con tal de no ver a su hermano. Ella lo felicitó por poder tomar la decisión que le permitiera más tiempo de prepararse para enfrentarlo. 

Lo malo era que ahora a la luz del día y menos lleno de adrenalina que el día anterior, le había vuelto todo el miedo que pensaba que había empezado a dejar atrás. El miedo asentado en el estómago lo hacía sudar frío al pensar pisar la calle con el pensamiento paranoico de que lo hubiera encontrado a pesar de no tener ningún indicio de donde se encontraba. Incluso la idea de ir al café a recibir insumos temprano o dar instrucciones de la cocina. 

—No puedes huir para siempre, lo sabes. —Le recordó ella.

—Sé que no, aunque ayer lo pensé y creo que hubiera convencido a Marco de irse conmigo. —Comentó con un suspiro. —Nos detuvo que no sabemos pescar.

—Me imagino que también hay otros impedimentos. —Contestó con una triste sonrisa.

—Bueno, sí. Pero en serio temo mucho verlo y no poder resistir. Ya sea que me convenza de volver a San Fransokyo o que se quiera instalar aquí en México donde todo será como siempre ha sido. —Dijo cerrando fuertemente los puños. —No soportaría que mi vida vuelva a ser así. En San Fransokyo sentía que estaba a punto de ahogarme si no hacía algo. La distancia física me dio oportunidad de respirar. 

—Necesitas recordar y enumerar las razones por las que tu hermano no es bueno para tu salud mental. Con esto puedes establecer límites. —Le dijo tranquilamente. —Creo que también te ayudaría tener una especie de guión de lo que quieres decirle a tu hermano para que cuando lo veas no te congeles.

—¿Tengo que llegar a verlo con un documento?

—No necesariamente, aunque tal vez te ayudaría para saber cómo responder a lo que te diga para convencerte. —Le explicó con un semblante paciente. —Así también te puedes sentir más preparado para ir. Te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto o el miedo puede crecer mientras más lo aplaces.

Todos los planes son mucho más fáciles de hacer que de ejecutar. Kyle se pusó a elaborar la tarea que le habían dejado para prepararse a enfrentar a su hermano. Estaba relativamente optimista hasta que le llegó un mensaje de Hiro.

“Tu hermano se apareció por aquí.”

“Marco nos avisó.”

Ay, no.

No era sorpresa y tanto Cass como Hiro sabían perfectamente la situación gracias a Marco. Aun así, si Hiro le estaba avisando es que había pasado algo malo. Ahora era ver qué tan malo era.

“¿Qué hizo?”

“Vino como cliente. Cuando le llegó la cuenta intentó convencer a Mateo de que no le tenía que cobrar porque el chef es su hermano y su comida salía gratis.”

Eso era típico. Acabó pagando muchas comidas de su hermano en varios trabajos.

“Cuando Mateo le dijo que no sabía que tenías un hermano se molestó y pidió hablar contigo.

“Le dijeron que no estabas y se enojó más y se puso a gritar.”

“Salió mi tía a ver por qué tanto gritó y la acusó de estarte escondiendo.”

Kyle suspiró. Esto tampoco era nuevo, pero era inmensamente decepcionante. Así fue como perdió su primer trabajo en una cafetería cuando Kevin se había aparecido a comer un montón de cosas justo en el día que no trabajaba y no podía darle un descuento. El altercado con el dueño le había costado el trabajo y la buena referencia que esperaba sacar de ese lugar.

“¿Y luego?”

“Por lo que entendí te fue a buscar primero a tu depa viejo y tus vecinos le dieron tu nueva dirección.”

“Cuando no apareciste anoche allá, pensó en buscarte en el restaurante desde temprano hasta que entró a desayunar.”

“Está convencido de que estás acá. Si nos sigue al departamento le echo la bolsa de la basura encima.”

No, no, no. Cass y Hiro siempre habían sido buenos con él y no se merecían esa clase de acoso por parte del idiota de su hermano.

“Dile que no estoy contigo.”

“No creo que nos crea. Intentó coquetearle a Eli para que le dijera donde estas pero ella le dijo que no sabe y que la dejara en paz.”

Ay Eli. Eli era la hostess del restaurante, una chica pequeñita y con voz chillona. Era difícil hacerla enojar, así que si llegó a ese punto es que Kevin la había molestado por mucho tiempo. Saber que ella también intentaba recuperarse de una relación tóxica con una ex- novia sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

“¿Ella está bien?”

“Si. Los muchachos la van a acompañar a su casa al rato para que no la siga. Cuando quiso volver a entrar salí con los microbots y eso lo espantó.”

“Que bueno. Gracias.”

“De nada. Creo que lo podemos distraer un rato en lo que tu ves que haces.”

“Gracias.”

“Por cierto...¿qué tanto sabe este idiota de tu relación con Marco?”

Kyle se quedó pensando.

Estaba casi seguro de que Kevin nunca le había preguntado por Marco ni él había ofrecido ninguna información sobre él. Era demasiado preciado para compartirlo con alguien que había alejado a tantas buenas personas de su vida.

Por otro lado, sabía que tenía una que otra foto con Marco en sus redes sociales y que salía etiquetado en varias, tanto él como su familia… así que revisó rápido en el teléfono y pudo ver que estaba en lo correcto: ni él ni Marco eran muy fans de poner fotos melosas, pero cualquier persona que conociera bien a Kyle podría intuir que la forma en que agarraba a Marco de la cintura era una marca de gran intimidad por parte de él. 

“Yo nunca le he dicho nada explícitamente, pero una vista rápida a Facebook e Instagram le darian pistas de que es mi pareja.”

“Es que se parece mucho a Miguel y le sería más fácil encontrarte si lo ve por aquí.”

Puta madre. Si Miguel se aparecía en el restaurante (como había estado haciendo para darle a Marco espacio para componer) y Kevin lo veía podría confundirlo con su hermano. De ahí no sería difícil seguirlo a su departamento e intentar intimidar. Miguel nunca le diría nada, pero no quería tampoco someterlo a eso.

“Hiro...perdón. Creo que sin querer estamos exponiendo a Miguel.”

“Eso pensé. Tranquilo, ya le había dicho que no viniera éstos días para no correr riesgos.”

“Perdón, Hiro. Estoy intentando resolverlo.”

“Yo sé. Me consuela que tu primer instinto no fue ir a verlo para sacarlo de problemas. Tu puedes.”

“Gracias.”

“De nada. Nos vemos pronto.”

Se quedó viendo su lista. Podría agregar: Cada que mi vida se encamina, a él no le importa pasar por encima y destruirla con tal de tener lo que quiere. 

Así pasó uno, dos y tres días escribiendo su lista e intentando escribir una carta en la que le dijera todo lo que sentía a Kevin para poder enfrentarlo y pedirle que lo dejara en paz. Se sentaba en en la sala a hacer eso mientras Marco se acomodaba en otro sillón intentando escribir las canciones que tenía por hacer. A veces sacaba la guitarra y era cuando Kyle sentía más paz y seguridad, inclusive podía reír un poco ante sus ocurrentes diálogos.

—¿En serio le copiaste el canon a Pachelbel?

—Mira, el tipo lleva demasiados años muerto como para que le importe, media industria pop se ha copiado de él y no lo veo alzándose de entre los muertos para demandar a todos.

Pero por momentos toda la confianza que sentía flaqueaba y lo mandaba a espirales de duda e inseguridad sobre sí mismo. En una ocasión le causó un ataque de pánico cuando Marco había salido al mercado con su abuela y solo logró salir de él por las lamidas en la cara que le dio Soufflé para intentar calmarlo.

Para cuando el moreno regresó, lo había encontrado más tranquilo, pero agotado y hecho bolita en la cama.

No ayudó que al cuarto día le mandaron mensajes los vecinos de su departamento. Al parecer Kevin se había acercado a varios de ellos preguntando por él e insistiendo que le era urgente comunicarse con él. Les había contado mil historias, desde que le preocupaba que no le contestaba el telefono desde hace días y hasta que tenía una enfermedad terrible.

El mensaje que decía lo de la enfermedad casi lo hizo querer mandar todo al diablo e ir a ver a su hermano, sobre todo cuando una vecina lo acusó de “mal hermano” y de no tener corazón. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad y un zape de su novio recordarse que no era la primera vez que usaba ese truco y que muy probablemente ésta vez tampoco fuera verdad. Además, sólo haría el chantaje emocional peor cuando llegara.

Marco le contestó a la vecina que no se metiera donde no la llamaran.

Afortunadamente la inseguridad de la Ciudad de México había hecho que todos sus vecinos fueran muy desconfiados y que no le soltaran nada a Kevin. Ellos mismo no sabían dónde estaba, pero se rehusaron a darle cualquier información o pista de donde podría estar, solo en caso de que no fuera realmente su hermano y fuera una especie de delincuente, pues había preguntado ya demasiadas veces por una dirección como para creerle tan fácil.

Sentía una culpa horrible de que eso fuera lo primero que se le cruzara por la cabeza al pensar en la situación general del país, pero ahora le había servido mucho y lo iba a tomar.

Así fue como pasó casi una semana… hasta que se dieron cuenta que en su prisa por salir corriendo se les olvidó agarrar la llave de emergencia que Kyle tenía escondida enterrada en la maceta afuera de su puerta. 

—¿Cómo que se te olvidó? —Preguntó incrédulo Marco con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡Tú ni querías dejar esa llave...! ¿Y se te olvidó?

—Justamente porque no la quería no me pasó por la mente. —Dijo hundiendo la cara en sus manos. —Hasta ahora me acordé.

—Puta madre. —Maldijo el moreno, contando hasta diez y emputado consigo mismo por no haberse acordado antes de salir, porque la alternativa de enojarse con Kyle por ello (aún si era su responsabilidad) no era viable ahora mismo en medio de la emergencia.

—Me preocupa que algún vecino caiga y le diga en qué departamento vivo, o se ponga a rebuscar de uno en uno hasta dar con el mío. De ahí solo tiene que buscar en la maceta y ya puede entrar sin problemas. —Dijo aguantándose la ganas de patear algo. —De ahí no lo voy a poder sacar nunca.

—Si llegara a pasar podríamos llamar a la policía. —Intentó tranquilizarlo Marco.

—Creo que eso sería buscarse más problemas y una posible venganza, tampoco quiero llegar a tanto por ahora. —Contestó Kyle sabiendo que el sistema de justicia mexicano era muy deficiente y su hermano, algo impredecible.

Se le quedó viendo a Marco sin poder decir lo que quería. Era tonto que no pudiera pensar en ir a su propio departamento sabiendo que su hermano estaba rondando por ahí. También era tonto estar tan preocupado por algo que estaba tan lejos de su poder.

¿Cómo rayos no había notado antes lo tóxico que era todo ésto?

—Yo voy por la llave. —Le dijo Marco, entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento que la mirada angustiada de Kyle le quería transmitir, aún si estaba tratando de esconderlo.

Kyle se puso pálido.

—¡No! —Zanjó el cocinero. —No, no puedes ir ahí.

—Ah, cómo chingaos no. —Infló el pecho Marco. —Tranquilo, entro y salgo en chinga. Todo va a estar bien.

—Marco, te lo vas a encontrar. Llévate a alguien, aunque sea…

—Ni de pedo voy a arriesgar a alguien más de nuestros amigos o mi familia a encontrarse a tu hermano. Te quiero mucho, pero ‘tas pendejo si crees que voy a hacer eso.

—No puedes ir.

—Sí puedo ir.

—¡Te digo que no! ¡Es mi departamento, y aquí te digo que no tienes permiso de ir!

—¡Déjame ayudarte! —Dijo el moreno.

—¡No quiero que lo hagas por mí! ¡Quiero que pienses en ti!

—¡Pues yo quiero hacerlo por nosotros! ¡No nada más por mí! ¡Ésto ya no es solo sobre ti, Kyle!

Hubo un momento de silencio. Kyle rogó un poco más en silencio con la mirada. Marco, a pesar de ser más bajito que él, se la sostuvo con decididos irises amarillos que le dejaban claro que no iba a ceder.

Marco nunca cedía. No cedió los primeros días que le dedicó piropos y no iba a hacerlo ahora que era más importante… y Kyle lo sabía.

El chef suspiró derrotado y lo envolvió en sus brazos en un abrazo agradecido y preocupado.

—Por favor no tardes.

—No lo haré. —Aseguró.

Y así, Marco partió.

Su plan era sencillo y al grano: ir al departamento, recoger la llave de la maceta y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Marco mandó mensajes a un vecino de Kyle con el que más se llevaban para asegurarse de que su hermano no estuviera rondando por ahí. Al parecer no se había aparecido en todo el día por allá, pero por si acaso se puso una gorra que le medio tapara la cara. En el transcurso del trayecto hacia el departamento le confirmaron varias veces que seguía sin haber moros en la costa.

Entró sin problemas al edificio y como medida de precaución subió por las escaleras en vez del elevador. Llegó al departamento y se pusó a buscar la llave. Suspiró agradecido de encontrar la llave aun en la maceta y se dispuso a irse tan apresuradamente como pudo.

Hasta que se topó con alguien que nunca había visto en persona pero que era fácil de reconocer.

Era un poco menor de estatura que Kyle, con el cabello más largo y de contextura mucho más delgada y descuidada. Su ropa también parecía estar en peor condición de lo que permitía el chef que llegara a la suya…

Pero claramente era su hermano. El que había llegado de improviso causándole un ataque de pánico, que le daba tanto pavor verlo que prefería encerrarse a ir a trabajar y el que estaba convencido había llegado a descarrilarle la vida.

Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva y trató de ignorarlo, pasarle por el lado, no llamar la atención...

—¡Aaah, tú debes de ser Marco! —Le dijo a modo de saludo amistoso, acercándose.

Puta madre.

—Hey, no nos conocemos, pero soy el hermano de Kyle. Seguro te ha contado de mí.

Probablemente mucho más de lo que piensa.

—...Sí, me ha hablado de ti. —Dijo lo más neutral posible, buscando una escapada fácil. —Con permiso, estoy ocupado, bye.

Pero Kevin empezó a caminar al lado suyo, con lo que Marco supo que estaba siguiéndolo.

—Oye, oye. ¿No sabrás algo de mi hermano? No lo encuentro. —Dijo con aparente preocupación. —Le dije que venía y me dejo de contestar. Estoy preocupado.

El mismo día que había llegado Kyle había bloqueado su número por su salud mental. Los mensajes que alcanzaron a leer una vez que desbloquearon el número preguntaban por comida y dinero, nunca por el bienestar de su hermano. 

—No. Ya me voy, déjame salir. —Dijo intentando dar un paso al lado para seguir caminando.

—Ah, te acompaño y platicamos.

—No, estoy ocupado.

Kevin le cerró el paso.

Marco tuvo un mal presentimiento al captar cómo lo miraba. Era evidente que ya sabía que él tenía algo que ver. No le gustaba nada la posición en la que estaba.

—¿Estás seguro? Ay, es que mi hermano suele ser un poco distraído pero no tanto. Siento que le pasó algo malo. —dijo siguiendo con su actitud preocupada.

Marco no cayó en ese truco. Su actitud despreocupada no concordaba con el tono ligeramente amenazante e intimidante de su voz y su lenguaje corporal.

Estaba en problemas.

—Ni idea. —Mintió.

—Ni me dejó una llave para que pudiera entrar, hasta hoy una señora grande me dejó pasar para esperarlo aquí.

Ay, seguro había sido doña Carmelita. La señora ya era mayor y tenía corazón de pollo para cualquier historia triste que le contarán. Tenía celular pero no estaba en los grupos de Whatsapp del edificio y nunca checaba sus mensajes. Seguro había sido un blanco fácil para lograr meterse al edificio.

—Por cierto, vi que tienen muchas fotos juntos. ¿Son muy amigos? —Preguntó Kevin con curiosidad. Marco no podía decir si era legítima o fingida, pero tampoco tenía que indagar mucho para hacerse a una idea. —Seguro si son muy cercanos. Nada más ten cuidado, que mi hermano es medio gay y al rato va a andar atrás de ti. Pero pues ya sabes, esos le dan a lo que sea.

Marco apretó los puños, pero hizo lo posible para intentar mantener una reacción neutra. Este wey claramente creía que era de esos heteros todos acomplejados que creían que solo por tener pito ya le tenían que gustar a todos los hombres homosexuales.

Hubiera preferido no tener que recordar la preparatoria con un comentario tan simple.

—Ay, creo que te molestaste. Solo era broma. Ya no se pueden hacer chistes porque alguien siempre se enoja. —Dijo Kevin notando que no se había reído de su pésimo chiste. —Oye, ¿entonces sí lo conoces, no?

Kevin parecía empezar a acercarse a él, poco a poco. Marco se puso alerta.

—Yo quiero mucho a Kyle. Solo que él siempre ha sido muy problemático. De hecho por eso me preocupa tanto, siempre que lo dejó solo se mete en problemas.

—Oye, lo siento mucho, pero en serio no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo prisa, bye. —Intentó irse de nuevo, solo para ser bloqueado una vez más.

Ésta vez, Kevin se le acercó mucho más.

—Un momento, amigo, no seas malo conmigo. Sólo quiero decirte que, si sabes dónde está, sería bueno que me dijeras. —Le dijo con un leve tono de amenaza que se le filtró en su papel de hermano preocupado. —Me preocupa mucho. Una vez se desapareció una semana y lo encontré arrestado por haber estrellado su moto porque iba borracho. De pura suerte pudimos pagar su fianza. ¿Entiendes?

Marco sabía perfectamente que la historia era al revés. El que había hecho todo eso era el sujeto enfrente de él, destrozando la moto de Kyle y llevándose una buena parte de sus ahorros en el proceso. Aunque esto explicaba porque Kyle decía que la gente solía alejarse de él al conocer a Kevin. Tal vez era menos que lo identificaban como problemático y más que él le daba la vuelta a todas sus faltas para echárselas a Kyle.

La rabia le crecía, pero también la preocupación de saberse acorralado en el edificio. No podía iniciar una pelea aquí, prometió estar de vuelta tan rápido como fuera posible, y el sujeto le sacaba mucha estatura… ¿estaría armado? ¿estaría drogado? ¿siquiera sentiría dolor?

Necesitaba salir de aquí ya y evitar una pelea.

—No sé donde está. —Contestó con seguridad para luego darse la vuelta para intentar huir por las escaleras.

—Creo que sí sabes dónde está. —Le dijo dándole la vuelta. No era tan alto como su hermano, pero seguía siendo más alto que el moreno. —Te voy a pedir que no me mientas. Realmente me urge verlo. Es mi familia, la única que me queda. Puedes pensar que lo estás ayudando pero en realidad le estás haciendo más daño.

—Que no sé. —Contestó con molestia. —Y si supiera no te diría porque estás muy encimoso conmigo. Ya te dije que traigo prisa.

—¡Ay, seguro mi hermano ya te contó mil historias de mí! Quiero que sepas que todas son mentiras. Mi hermano es bien exagerado y le gusta proyectarse en mi para que no crean que es un irresponsable —Le dijo con molestia, aún negándose a dejarlo ir o perderle la pista. —Por eso casi no tiene amigos, porque es bien mentiroso y amargado.

—¡No le digas así, pendejo! —Espetó Marco verdaderamente enojado.

La cara de Kevin pasó por varias expresiones antes de asentarse en una especie de entendimiento. Cruzó los brazos con superioridad y le sonrió de una manera socarrona.

Puta madre, la había cagado. El punto era irse ya, ¿por qué chingaos seguía cayendo en sus estupideces?

—Ya veo que mi hermano te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. No serías el primero. —Dijo burlonamente, dándose cuenta que intentar hacerse amigo de él no le estaba funcionando para nada y que Marco probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de todo desde antes. —Déjame adivinar. Te contó la triste historia de nuestra infancia en el orfanato y con eso te ganó. Siempre hace lo mismo. Así no te das cuenta que se está metiendo en problemas y haciéndose daño el solito. 

Marco estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irse contra él. Intentó pasar de lado para largarse de ahí, pensando en como volver a Xochimilco sin que este idiota lo siguiera, mordiéndose la lengua para ya no contestar nada.

Los ojos de Kevin se oscurecieron con molestia.

—Ah tal vez no son amigos. ¿Son novios? —Dijo probando su suerte.

La forma en que se congeló Marco por un segundo fue toda la información que necesitaba.

—Ah… lo sospechaba. Ha de estar haciendo cosas terribles a tu espaldas y tu ni enterado. Así le ha hecho miles de veces, Kyle dejó una larga lista de corazones rotos en San Fransokyo. ¿O por qué crees que aceptó venirse a un país tercermundista? No es porque Cass le pague tan bien. —Le dijo con aparente cansancio. —Siempre es lo mismo. Se encuentra a alguien, le cuenta su triste vida y de ahí se esconde para que no se den cuenta de si está moviendo drogas o robando cosas del restaurante en turno. ¿Por qué crees que lo han corrido de tantos trabajos?

“Porque siempre llegas tu a cagarle la vida” pensó Marco tomando aire lentamente para no ahorcarlo. Pero Kevin tomó esto como una entrada de donde atacar.

—¿Ya te estas dando cuenta? Seguro ha habido cosas de él que no puedes explicar, como que se desaparezca por días sin contestar, de dónde sale el dinero para la moto si Cass le paga tan poco, este departamento que no puede ser barato. —Continuó enumerando. —Así mil cosas. Al rato van a desaparecer dinero de tu cartera y tus cosas, y estoy casi seguro que no eres la única persona en su vida a la que le ha de estar haciendo así. Oye amigo, yo que tú me hacía un examen de ETS.

Uy, golpe bajo. Confiaba a ciegas en Kyle y sabía que nunca le haría algo así, pero Marco no podía evitar ponerse sensible cuando alguien trataba de tocar de tan mal modo el tema de su vida sexual, considerando el trabajo que le había costado aceptarse a sí mismo, ya no digamos en una relación.

—Tú ni sabes qué pedo. —le dijo Marco con los puños temblándole y sus ojos encendidos de odio.

—¿No entiendes? Así funciona mi hermano, por eso me urge encontrarlo. Si no quiere verme es que esta en verdaderos problemas y me preocupa que se haga daño o te haga algo a ti. —Siguió Kevin sin dejarlo pasar. —¿No se te hace raro que no supiera que eres su novio? Soy su única familia, me hubiera dicho algo tan importante. Nunca te ha mencionado siquiera, si no fuera por las fotos no hubiera sabido ni quien eras. Así pasa con él, agarra a la gente y la engaña. 

—Quítate. —Le repitió sintiendo como se quedaba con casi nada de paciencia.

No empieces una pelea, no empieces una pelea, no empieces una pelea, estás en desventaja, ahora no, ahora no.

—Te puedo apostar a que ni siquiera le importas realmente, —le soltó con veneno en cada palabra, —porque a mi hermano no le importa nadie.

Marco tomó unos pasos para agarrar distancia. Inhaló profundamente para después soltarlo, evadiendo siempre la mirada de Kevin. Si fuera Miguel, ya se le habría ido encima a golpes por el coraje que sentía corriendo por sus venas. Si fuera Hiro, ya habría logrado escapar casi sin tocar a este wey. Si fuera Rosa, el otro ya estaría encaminado al hospital.

Pero él era Marco Rivera y sabía qué quería hacer.

Quería llegar pronto a casa sin que éste güey le siguiera y sin demasiada conmoción.

—...Mira, no dudo que éste numerito te haya funcionado varias veces porque la gente es pendeja y se cree lo que sea con suficiente insistencia, pero conmigo no. Yo sé quien eres. Y no te voy a decir dónde está Kyle.

La mirada de Kevin volvió a oscurecerse, dejando ver el coraje que sentía. Estaba dejando la fachada de hermano preocupado que tanto había estado creando para dejar ver cómo era realmente.

Marco le pasó por el lado con rapidez, acelerando tan rápido como podía. No sabía qué vecino estaba en casa, pero si llegaba a la oficina del guardia de seguridad, podría al menos encerrarse y llamar a la policía o…

—¡Hey, amigo! ¡Amigo! ¡Amigo! ¡AMIGO, ESPERA!

Alcanzó a dar un par de pasos antes de sentir como se le iban encima y chocar contra el piso. Alcanzó a meter las manos para amortiguar el golpe para enseguida sentir un golpe que conectaba con su espalda.

—¡Me vas a decir dónde está mi hermano o vas a ver como te va a ir! —Lo amenazó clavándole el brazo en medio de la espalda.

Marco siseó. Es decir, tenía el presentimiento de que sus planes de irse a casa pacíficamente a casa se iban a ir al carajo, pero le hubiera gustado pensar que al menos alcanzaría a llamar a la policía… pues no. Ojalá Kyle le perdonara quedar en posición desventajosa: Nunca se metía en problemas y su idea de violencia era jugar a los videojuegos con Abel, porque le gustaba su cara sin moretones y su nariz perfecta. Pero ahora mismo sabía que corría riesgo real y tangible de no regresar a casa. No tenía idea de si Kevin estaba armado o no y estaba en una posición desventajosa.

Así que tuvo que lanzar un codazo hacia atrás que conectó con el brazo de Kevin, aprovechando lo poco que le había entrado a los putazos en la secundaria pública y jugando a la lucha libre con Miguel. Kevin soltó un grito de dolor y aflojó el agarre lo bastante para que Marco saliera de ahí y le metiera una patada, sabiendo que su ventaja no iba a durar mucho tiempo y que llevaba la desventaja.

Las peleas en las películas suelen verse muy interesante y épicas, con golpes y patadas conectando en distintas partes mientras se defienden viéndose geniales. En realidad las peleas suelen ser jalones y golpeteos que no siempre conectan bien, o al menos esa era su percepción ahora mismo. No era épico ni entretenido, era aterrorizante y los brazos y las piernas los sentía torpes y pesados, como si ningún golpe fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. 

Kevin se le lanzó encima. Uno de sus golpes a la cara le conectó en la mejilla mientras que él alcanzó a meter un par de buenos golpes en el abdomen que le dieron espacio para alejarse de él. Quería evitar, todo lo posible, arriesgarse a que sacara un arma.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Basta! ¡¿Marco?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Dos personas los separaron, aunque sinceramente él estaba más aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado tan rápido. El moreno se volteó y encontró a Adolfo, uno de los vecinos, sosteniéndolo de los brazos y mirándolo con alarma. De hecho varios vecinos habían salido o se estaban asomando, a ver qué ocurría con tanta conmoción.

—Ah, ¿ésto no es el club de la pelea? —Preguntó burlonamente para intentar cortar la tensión. Puta madre, la cara le dolía horrores.

Kevin empezó a gritar insultos en todos los idiomas, y más vecinos se juntaron para contenerlo. Adolfo lo dejó en paz para ir a ayudar, y Angélica, una señora de mediana edad que vivía al frente de Kyle, se le acercó para inspeccionarlo.

—¡Ay, Jesucristo redentor! ¿Estás bien? ¡Tu cara se está inflamando! —Preguntó ella.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme! ¡Éste tipo me golpeó, no me deja ver a mi hermano! —Gritó Kevin con desesperación.

—Que la madre. —Dijo Marco poniendo los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que si no se defendía la cosa sólo iría a peor. —¡Tu hermano no te quiere ver, si quisiera estaría aquí! ¡Deja de estar acosándolo!

—¡Seguro lo tienes secuestrado! —Volvió a gritar el asiático, apuntando acusadoramente con un dedo. —¡Llamen a la policía, tiene a mi hermano secuestrado!

—Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he oído en mi vida. —Dijo Adolfo frunciendo las cejas, y es que casi todo el edificio sabía lo acaramelados que esos dos se portaban cuando estaban juntos. —¿Tú no eres el güey que lleva rondando la entrada del edificio desde hace días?

—¡Es cierto, el que nos quería sacar información! —Dijo otra de las vecinas. —¡Y ahora le pegó a Marco! ¿Quien te crees que eres?

—¡Soy hermano de Kyle! Y este sujeto no me deja ver a mi hermano.

El elevador se abrió de pronto. Disparado del mismo salió el guardia de seguridad y la vecina adolescente que, al ver el pleito, había corrido a dar aviso a la planta baja.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —Preguntó el policía.

—¡Estoy buscando a un familiar! —Gritó Kevin. —¡Pero no me dejan verlo y me han golpeado para intimidarme, me han acosado! ¡Me voy a quejar al dueño!

—¡Es el crikoso que lleva días preguntando por direcciones! —Gritó uno de los vecinos.

—Ay, no, a mí ese sujeto me da mucho miedo. —Dijo otra vecina.

—¡Soy hermano de Kyle! —Dijo Kevin, zafándose del agarre de los vecinos. —¡Y sólo vine a ver a mi hermano!

Marco no dijo nada, porque pensaba guardarse todo para el reporte oficial del policía. La tentación de facilitar una orden de restricción era demasiado grande como para dejar salir todo el chisme ante los vecinos y darle a Kevin la oportunidad a tergiversar la historia más tarde.

—A ver, a ver. A mí no me importa quién es usted, no es inquilino de ésta propiedad. —Declaró el guardia de seguridad del edificio. —No puede andar atacando invitados tampoco. 

—¡Agh! ¡Al diablo con ustedes, volveré mañana! —Dijo Kevin intentando acercarse al elevador.

—Usted no se va a ningún lado sin que yo le tomé una foto y le levante un reporte. —Dijo el guardia. —Desde éste momento queda prohibida su entrada, y si sigue así, le doy su foto a los policías para que lo detengan si lo ven por aquí.

—No voy a dejar que me haga eso. —Le dijo desafiante el asiático. —Yo tengo derecho de estar aquí si se me da la gana.

—Qué derecho ni qué ocho cuartos, aquí nos gusta vivir tranquilos y nada más está molestando. —Le recriminó Angélica. —Aquí no vuelve a pisar.

Varios vecinos, incluso algunos que habían bajado de otros pisos, empezaron a hacerle bola pidiendo que se le tomará la foto para que no lo dejaran pasar y levantar una denuncia con la policía. Marco no estaba seguro de que hacer, quería levantar la denuncia para asegurarse de mantenerlo a raya, al menos de modo legal, pero tendría que mandarle un mensaje a Kyle desde ahora para advertirle que se iba a tardar.

Jugó con su celular entre sus manos en lo que lo pensaba. Podía sentir el labio partido y parte de su cara empezando a inflamarse. Puta madre, nunca nada le salía bien. Decidió mandarle mensaje diciéndole que tenía la llave y todo estaba bien, pero iba a tardar un poco en llegar porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos.

Luego le llamó a Miguel, ya una vez dentro de la patrulla de la policía que los iba a llevar al ministerio público a declarar.

—¿Sibuenodígamequepasóoooo? —Contestó su hermano.

—Goey, necesito que me hagas un favor. —Dijo Marco, presionando un pañuelo que un oficial le había dado contra su nariz para detener la hemorragia.

—¿Tienes gripa?

—Eh… no. Bueno, mira, no importa lo que pasa es que tengo que ir un rato a arreglar unos asuntos por aquí y me voy a tardar en llegar a la casa. ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de quedarte con Hiro y Cass o irse todos para casa de mamá Elena? No quiero que estén solos.

—Achis… ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Te cuento cuando llegue. Sólo ni se te ocurra quedarte solo hoy o te rebano los huevos para que no dejes descendencia igual de pendeja que tú.

—¡Okay, okay! Jijos, qué genio…

Terminó haciéndola de testigo y víctima, y levantando el acta de denuncia ante el ministerio público, auxiliado por los vecinos y por el guardia de seguridad. Para cuando salió, ya era de noche, pero al menos había valido la pena para que Kevin empezara a acumular denuncias en su contra y así fuese más fácil para Kyle tomar acción después.

Nunca agradeció tanto el haber llegado a casa. Lo estaban esperando ya Kyle y su abuela. Mamá Elena llegó a abrazarlo y revisar su cara.

—¡Marco! ¡Ay, mi niño, tienes la cara toda madreada! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —Le dijo tomando su mano entre sus manos.

—Estoy bien, mamá Elena, sólo medio dolorido e inflamado de más lados. —Admitió acordándose del trancazo de la espalda. —¿Hay paracetamol, hielo, algo…?

—¡Claro, hijo! Vete al cuarto a descansar y te lo llevo. ¡Ay dios, qué te hicieron, mi niño! —Se lamentó para meterse a la casa y armar los paquetes de hielo.

En dos segundos se vio envuelto en los brazos de Kyle, quien lo llevó cargando a la habitación que compartían. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del calor de su novio, envolviéndolo también con sus brazos y disfrutando de cómo su ligero aroma a tabaco apagaba un poco el olor a sangre seca en su nariz. No entendía cómo alguien como Kevin podía estar relacionado con este hermoso hombre que tenía frente a él. 

Agradeció como nunca ser depositado en la cama, aún si le parecía algo exagerado que lo llevara en brazos, sinceramente pensaba dejarse consentir. Mamá Elena llegó con el todopoderoso paracetamol, se tomó una pastilla, le reafirmó otras cien veces que estaba bien, sólo se había caído por pendejo en las escaleras del edificio y tuvo que ir al seguro y esperar doscientas horas a que lo atendieran, se rindió, regresó a la casa.

Mamá Elena salió de ahí despotricando contra el sistema de salud a intentar prepararle un té y algo de comer, pero Kyle, quien sabía que las heridas no correspondían con la historia, no se tragó el cuento.

—¿Qué demonios pasó en realidad? —preguntó Kyle con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Club de la pelea clandestina.

—Marco.

El moreno hizo una mueca con la cara, solo para arrepentirse cuando recordó el golpe que traía en la mejilla. El paracetamol no era lo suficientemente rápido.

—Me encontré a tu hermano y las cosas se descontrolaron relativamente rápido -admitió bajando la vista. —Doña Carmelita lo dejó pasar y estaba esperando a que te aparecieras por ahí. Luego me empezó a seguir por todos lados cuando me reconoció porque quería saber dónde estabas, no sabía tu departamento aún.

—¿Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido buscar una llave extra? —Dijo Kyle cayendo en cuenta que si él que era semi funcional no había querido tener una, a su hermano mucho menos se le iba a ocurrir. —...Fuiste por nada. Estás todo golpeado por nada.

—Creo que eventualmente lo hubiera intentado, lo vi muy convencido de que lo que es tuyo también es de él. —Le dijo aún molesto. —En fin, que primero me lo encontré y ya sabía quién era. Aunque creo que su homofobia le impidió conectar los puntos de que soy tu novio. Por cierto, no entiendo como tu saliste bien y tu hermano es un machito de lo peor.

—Ah... sí. Por algo no fue a la primera persona con la que salí del clóset... —Murmuró asintiendo. —No entiendo cómo acabaron en golpes. Kevin es algo violento pero no es su primera reacción.

—Nel. Su primera reacción fue querer hacerse mi amiguito para sacarme información. La segunda fue empezar a intimidarme y a decirme mentiras sobre ti. Como que se dió cuenta que te estaba encubriendo.

Los ojos de Kyle se oscurecieron. Así se parecía un poquito más a su hermano.

—¿Qué te dijo de mí?

—Puras mentiras pendejas. Me contó varias historias que tu me has contado, pero contigo siendo el que la caga todo el tiempo. También que me engañabas, lo cual fue peor actuación que un live action de Netflix, weird flex but ok. Y se hizo el hermano preocupado por ti. —Dijo recostándose en la mullida cama. —Algo me dice que algunas personas de tu vida cayeron en esa trampa, lo dijo con tanta seguridad que alguien que no sepa bien qué pedo se la podría creer. 

Kyle uso una pequeña revisión de varias amistades que se habían alejado de él sin explicación aparente. 

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas. —Le dijo tomando levemente la mano que no sostenía el hielo. —Tal vez demasiadas. ¿Luego que pasó?

—Lo mande a la verga por cabrón y se me fue encima cuando me intenté ir. —Dijo apretando su mano levemente. —Salieron los vecinos por todo el ruido y se le fueron de a montón. El de seguridad de plano dijo que le iba a tomar foto para que no lo dejarán entrar. Luego terminamos todos en la comisaría y terminé levantando un acta, le dije a Miguel que se fuera con Hiro y Cass por si acaso. Se me fue todo el día ahí, creo que lo tienen detenido, la neta ya me quería ir, tenía hambre, sueño, y me dolía mucho la cara.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, dejando que el viejo reloj de pared de Mamá Elena llenará el espacio con el movimiento de sus manecillas y que el cristo colgado sobre la cama de Marco velara por ellos. La buena matriarca de la familia, que venía en camino con la comida, había puesto atención a la conversación, y ya tenía planeado el chanclazo que le iba a meter si se aparecía por ahí ese canijo.

Se metió para dejarles una bandeja con un té y algo de comida a Marco, unos humildes pero sabrososo taquitos de frijol, y él se lo agradeció mucho para luego lanzarse a comer.

Kyle dio un suspiro.

—Iré a verlo mañana. —Sentenció el chef.

—No lo hagas si aún no te sientes listo. —Le pidió el moreno preocupado. —No lo hagas si sientes que es sólo por mi.

El asiático se acercó a él para tomar su cara entre sus manos, con tanta delicadeza como pudo.

—No es por ti. O al menos no es sólo por ti. Tengo que enfrentarlo pronto y no hace mucha diferencia si es mañana o pasado. Dije que no quería que arruinara mi vida como siempre, pero sin querer estoy dejando que afecte a la gente que quiero por huir. —Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos con intensidad. —Llevo mucho tiempo intentando alejarme por completo de su influencia. Tiene que ser ahora. 

Marco se incorporó para tomar una de las manos de Kyle y depositó un pequeño beso en ésta.

—No es por ti, pero tu me has apoyado todo este tiempo. No sabes cuanto te agradezco que me hayas vuelto tu amigo, que me hayas traído a tu familia y que seas mi pareja. Nunca supe lo que era tener a quien te apoyara de verdad. Cass y Hiro lo intentaron pero yo los seguía alejando por temor a que me fueran a dejar como todo mundo. Pensé que la única persona que siempre estaría ahí sería mi hermano… Ahora sé que no era así. —Carraspeó la garganta y tomó aire para seguir. —Y ahora le puedo decir a Kevin que puede hacerse cargo de sí mismo como el adulto que se supone que es o que debe de salir de mi vida. Pero no voy a volver a lo de siempre.

Marco se levantó para darle un beso a Kyle. En el le transmitió todo el amor que sentía por él. 

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó quedamente.

Kyle le dedicó una sonrisa triste, viendo el estado maltrecho en que Marco estaba.

—No, ya has hecho demasiado. Ya te lastimó. No te voy a exponer otra vez. —Respondió Kyle.

—No te quiero dejar solo.

—Estás herido.

Marco se mordió el labio, reflexionando.

—¿Podría al menos estar cerca? De todos modos debe estar bajo vigilancia por todo el desmadre que se armó en el edificio. Podría estar en un café o restaurante cercano… Tú ya me ayudaste mucho a mí en su momento. Quiero hacer lo mismo, no voy a dejarte solo.

Kyle reflexionó un poco. El compromiso sonaba lo suficientemente sólido. Al final, asintió. 

—Está bien, pero quédate a una distancia segura.

—Gracias. Estaré ahí para lo que necesites. —Le dijo Marco con alivio antes de darle otro beso. —Bueno, ¡ahora a comer! Que me muero de hambre.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyle avisó a su hermano que iría a visitarlo a dónde le habían puesto en prisión preventiva para multarlo y levantar un acta antes de liberarlo. Kevin intentó hacerle múltiples llamadas a través de la tarde y la mañana siguiente, pero le rechazó todas y apagó su celular por su salud mental.

Al día siguiente se instaló en una banca de la sala de espera, intentando respirar lo mas tranquilamente posible. Una parte pequeña pero extraña de él estaba incluso deseoso de ver a su hermano después de no verlo en casi dos años, pero intentaba no hacerle mucho caso. Kevin siempre le prometía que esta vez todo sería diferentes y nada más volvía a lo mismo. Ya no se podía dejar lastimar.

Por fin, lo dejaron pasar.

—¡Gege! —Escuchó la voz de su hermano llamarlo y acercarse a saludarlo.

Se veía más delgado de lo que lo recordaba anteriormente. Ya no cargaba con la chamarra de piel que era gemela de la suya, un gasto muy fuerte que Kyle había hecho para darle una prenda duradera y que sentimentalmente los unía. Su ropa estaba mucho más sucia de lo que solía estar (por otro lado, Kyle siempre era el que lavaba) y desgastada.

La parte protectora de él moría de ganas de saber que había pasado en este tiempo, abrazar a su hermanito y protegerlo. En su mente, aún era el niño pequeño que lloraba por sus padres y se aferraba a él mientras lloraba en las noches. 

...Luego recordó el moretón que llevaba Marco en su mejilla y todas las amistades y oportunidades de las que lo había alejado. Recordó cómo tuvo que rechazar una beca al mejor instituto de cocina de Estados Unidos porque no le permitiría trabajar y por lo tanto no podría mantenerlo. Recordó la decepción en la cara del primer chef que lo contrató en la cocina cuando llego tarde por enésima vez por sacar a Kevin de apuros y el dolor de haber perdido en su momento un paso hacia su sueño.

Kevin era su hermano, pero hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un niño que lo necesitara para todo.

Tomó un respiro y levantó la mano para indicarle que lo había oído. Kevin le dirigió una sonrisa.

—¡Gege! ¡Al fin te puedo ver! —Dijo alegremente. —Te hiciste del rogar, pero ahora ya estamos juntos de nuevo. —Dijo colocando su mano sobre el cristal que los separaba buscando la de su hermano, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando Kyle no se movió para corresponderle. 

—Kevin, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Le preguntó con algo de hielo en la voz. 

—Pues vine a ver a mi hermano mayor. No te dije porque te quería sorprender. —Le dijo pasando por alto que en cuanto le dijo Kyle había cortado comunicación. —Lo malo es que por no poder verte antes me metí en unos pocos problemas. Ahora que me quede en tu departamento vas a tener que decirles a los vecinos que me dejen en paz. Están bien loquitos. Te diría que hay que mudarnos pero veo que el lugar se ve bastante bien.

—Llevó más de un año aquí y nunca habías querido visitarme. —Contestó Kyle ignorando las verborrea de su hermano. —No puedes quedarte aquí por tiempo indefinido.

—Ay, por favor. Como si fueran a expulsarme de este país. Ellos son los que siempre están intentando pasarse a nuestro país. —Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y con repudio en su voz. —Igual eso lo arreglamos luego. Primero quiero ir a tu departamento a bañarme y así cuando salga de aquí. Me estoy quedando en un hotelito bastante feo y no me he podido bañar en paz.

—No vamos a ir a mi departamento. —Declaró Kyle. —Sigues sin decirme qué haces aquí. Nunca habías tenido interés en venir y te apareciste de la nada. No digas que es porque me extrañaste. Cuando me vine para acá apenas reaccionaste para pedirme para la renta. Ni siquiera te despediste de mí en la mañana que salí de viaje. 

—Bueno, dicen que la distancia hace que aprecies más a la gente. —Dijo intentando cambiar de tema. —Pero vamos, que también tengo hambre. La comida aquí es muy mala. ¿Puedes pagar la fianza para irnos de aquí?

—Ya te dije que no vamos a ir a mi casa.

Kevin entrecerró los ojos y sacó un bufido.

—¿E por lo de tu noviecito de ayer? Mira, yo no sabía quién demonios era y solo vi que estaba recogiendo la llave de tu departamento. Por cierto, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle dónde estaba? ¿Qué tal que te roba algo? Aparte no me quería decir dónde estabas y me exalté, pensé que te tenía secuestrado. —Dijo levantando las manos para quitarle importancia.

—Fue cuando lo atacaste.

—¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!

—Mira, se que no es cierto. Marco no es nada violento y tu tienes tu carácter de demonio. —Le dijo tranquilamente. —Aparte de que el mismo me dijo que tu te le fuiste encima cuando te dio la espalda.

—Pues te mintió.

—Rindió declaración al ministerio junto con varios vecinos de testigos.

—Es que la tienen contra mí, han de ser racistas. Yo solo le pregunté dónde estabas y cuando le insistí me empezó a golpear. Me dijo que yo no te podía ver, que eras suyo y que yo no iba a arruinar lo que tenían. —Mintió Kevin con tanta facilidad que Kyle se impresionó con su cinismo. —Deberías de cortar con él. Es una relación completamente enfermiza, sobre todo si te quiere alejar de tu única familia.

Ah, la carta de la única familia. La favorita de Kevin y se había tardado 5 minutos enteros en sacarla.

—Marco es completamente de mi confianza, pondría mi vida en sus manos si fuera necesario. —Le respondió con un tono de advertencia. —No te recomiendo que intentes ponerme en su contra. No te va a funcionar y solo va a hacer que me enoje contigo. De por si estoy molesto por lo que le hiciste y porque terminaste aquí.

—Yo solo me defendí, soy una víctima inocente de calumnias. —Intentó defenderse Kevin, desconcertado de ver a su hermano tenerle tanta confianza a alguien que no era él. —Deberías estar enojado con él, no conmigo. Yo soy tu hermano. ¿No te importa que me haya hecho daño? 

—Si no fueras mi hermano, ya te habría metido una paliza por lastimar a Marco. —Le dijo con desafío. —Te recomiendo que dejes de hablar de él y mejor respondas mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Kevin dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—Ay, Gege. ¿Qué te digo? Me ha ido muy mal desde que te fuiste. No he podido mantener un trabajo desde hace más de un año. Siempre los jefes se la toman contra mi sin razón. Luego mi novia cortó conmigo para irse con alguien más, esa perra. —Le dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos humedecidos. —Como me mandabas menos dinero, no pude seguir pagando el departamento. Me quedé con amigos un rato pero no podía vivir con ellos para siempre. Y me preguntaban por ti y porque no me ayudabas, yo no sabía decirles porque ya no me contestabas las llamadas y ni los mensajes.

Hace un año Kyle se hubiera tocado el corazón y le hubiera pedido perdón. Pero ahora que sabía exactamente como lo estaba buscando manipular su hermano, no podía creer que alguna vez hubiera caído.

—El dinero que te mandaba era bastante, incluso con la devaluación del peso. —Contestó calmadamente. —Ya sabes, porque yo gano en una moneda volátil. 

—Pues regresemos a San Fransokyo cuanto antes. —Le dijo Kevin limpiándose un poco los ojos. —Si quieres. O podemos ir a donde quieras, para que ganes más. Yo te ayudo.

—¿Para que te siga manteniendo? ¿Para que trabajes un mes y luego te corran por llegar borracho a trabajar? —Recriminó Kyle. —No, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Bueno, nos quedamos aquí. Podemos vivir juntos como en los viejos tiempos. —Le dijo con una voz ahora más alegre. —Puedo buscar trabajo o algo. Te puedo ayudar con la casa. Podemos volver a como estábamos antes.

—¿Cómo "cómo estábamos antes"? —Preguntó Kyle incrédulo. No le cabía en la cabeza volver a como siempre habían sido, no después de tanto tiempo lejos y viendo cómo es realmente una familia que se quiere. 

—¡Si! Aunque mantengo que deberías de cortar con tu noviecito, pero creo que puedo aprender a llevarme bien con él. —Dijo en tono de broma. Por dentro ya estaba ideando formas para alejar a ese muchacho de su hermano, claramente iba a ser un estorbo. —Nada más te aviso que no se puede andar quedando y así. Yo soy muy tolerante pero no es algo que quiera oír, mucho menos de mi hermano.

—Kevin, no te vas a quedar conmigo. —Sentenció el chef con aire de finalidad.

—Pero entonces ¿dónde me voy a quedar? —Preguntó con la boca abierta por la incredulidad.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de venir acá y asumir las cosas.

—Pensé que tenía un hermano aquí. —Le reclamó con enojo.

—Soy tu hermano, pero eso no significa que tengo que mantenerte y darte todo lo que yo me he ganado en la vida. —Le dijo reclamando de regreso con molestia. —Ya eres un adulto, actúa como uno.

Kevin cruzó los brazos y lo vio con enojo.

—¿Es en serio? Nunca creí que me quisieras abandonar así a mi suerte tan fríamente. —Le dijo con furia. —Nuestros padres estarían decepcionados de ti.

Kevin retrocedió al ver que Kyle se levantaba para mirarlo con intensidad. Si el cristal no hubiera estado al medio, se habría llevado un puñetazo. Levantó la mirada, incrédulo de que su hermano hubiera deseado levantarle la mano. 

—Nunca, en la vida, vuelvas a querer usar a nuestros papás para manipularme ¿Me oíste? —Le dijo tan enojado que sentía que quería llorar  
—Te he cuidado toda la vida, he dejado pasar miles de oportunidades para estar contigo. He hecho mi deber como hermano mayor y mucho más allá de él. Si alguien es una decepción eres tú, que prefieres manipularme a intentar ganarte la vida tú solo. La familia de verdad no hace eso, la familia se cuida y se apoya. No se intenta colgar del otro para su beneficio. 

Su hermano pareció absorber sus palabras, para después verlo con diversión y soltar una carcajada.

—Ay, que cursi me saliste. ¿Quién te dijo eso de la familia de verdad? ¿Tu noviecito? ¿Por qué su familia enorme es perfecta? —Le dijo con una risa burlona.

Kyle abrió los ojos al recordar que seguramente Kevin habia visto mas de una foto del a familia Rivera.

—Ah… conque así es. ¿Esperabas que no supiera de ellos? Cómo no voy a saber, si se la pasan etiquetándote en fotos de comidas y fiestas cursis. ¡Puaj! Que asco. Pura cursilería. No son tan perfectos como crees. Algo han de querer de ti.

—Ellos me han dado más apoyo y cariño del que tú me has podido dar en toda la vida. —Respondió Kyle a la defensiva. —No son perfectos, pero son buenas personas.

—Ay, pues sería una verdadera lástima que esas buenas personas vieran sus vida interrumpidas por alguien. Ya sabes, alguien con tendencias destructivas que le gusta tomar. —Le dijo en un tono claramente de amenaza. —Una verdadera lastima. Esas buenas personas ya no querrían verte nunca más. 

Kyle se congeló por un segundo mientras sentía como se le cerraba la garganta. Kevin siempre había sido muy destructivo pero nunca de manera tan abierta ante las personas cercanas a él.

Lo creía perfectamente capaz de irrumpir en las vidas de todos los Riveras. Kyle podría limitar su contacto con ellos pero tarde o temprano iba a poder dar con ellos. Pensó en las fiestas de cumpleaños, arruinadas por su hermano que llegaría borracho o drogado a decir cosas horribles sobre él. Pensó en los sobrinos de Marco y que no merecían que su infancia se viera teñida de eso. Mamá Elena no merecía que su casa fuera vandalizada. Hiro podría intentar cuidarlos y ayudarle, pero cuidar a una familia tan extensa le iba a resultar imposible. 

—¿...Qué quieres? —Preguntó Kyle temiendo la respuesta.

—Quiero que nos vayamos a otro lado, lejos de aquí y de esta gente que te puso en contra de mí. Puede ser en este pendejo país o en el nuestro; es más si quieres en China. Pero nos vamos. Tu vas a trabajar, vamos a salir a beber y seguirás siendo el hermano mayor responsable que siempre has sido. —Le soltó con cada palabra llena de veneno. —Vas a terminar a ese idiota que te llenó de ideas en contra de mí y vas a cortar todo contacto con él. También con Cass y Hiro, ellos fueron los que te alejaron de mí en un principio. Es lo que quiero.

Kyle tragó con dificultad.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Me voy a encargar de que te desprecien tanto, que no tengas opción más que hacer lo mismo que te dije. —Contestó con superioridad, como si arruinarle la vida fuera una tarea que disfrutara. —Tú escoges. Al menos con la primera opción no acabarán odiándote.

Kyle bajo la mirada. Una parte de él había querido creer que su hermano no caería tan bajo con tal de verlo a sus pies. Quería creer que su hermano lo quería, aunque fuera un poquito. Pero con esto quedaba claro que su hermano quería que lo mantuviera, que viera por él y nunca dejarlo confiar de nadie más. Y la cosa es que el chef ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo pisoteado.

—Ay, Kevin. Yo no quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas alternativa. —Dijo con un suspiro para después levantar la mirada. —Lo que le hiciste ayer a Marco no tiene perdón ante mis ojos, pero aparte, como ya viste, es ilegal. Eres extranjero y tienes antecedentes. La cosa no pinta muy bien para ti si no pago la multa.

—¿Me vas a meter a la cárcel? —Preguntó entre burlón e incrédulo.

—Tal vez te meterían a la cárcel o tal vez podrías apelar a la embajada para que te defiendan y te regresen a Estados Unidos. La verdad no sé. —Dijo encogiéndose en hombros. —Pero no la pasarías bien. Y yo no movería un dedo para sacarte, es más, pienso poner una orden de restricción. El sistema es lento, pero entre la familia Rivera hay abogados y policías. Apresurarse no sería difícil. 

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTÉS AMENAZANDO!

—No te estoy amenazando, estoy velando por mí. Tu sí me amenazaste. Yo tenía las intenciones de decirte que no podía mantenerte y que si querías arreglar nuestra relación tendría que ver un cambio en ti. Para ver que podías ser una mejor persona. —Dijo tristemente. —Pero ahora veo que no tienes intenciones de serlo y sin eso, no tengo esperanzas que depositar ya en ti. Pensaba pedirte que te fueras de mi vida si no querías mejorar pero luego amenazaste a la gente que me importa. Y no tengas duda, Marco es mi familia. Y su familia me ha acogido como si fuera uno de los suyos. No voy a dejar que los pongas en riesgo.

Kevin se le quedó viendo completamente incrédulo sin saber qué decir.

—Me voy a matar, Kyle. Tú haces eso y me mato, y vas a cargar con eso el resto de tu vida. ¿Eso quieres? ¡Me mato! 

Kyle negó con la cabeza.

—Ésta es tu última oportunidad. Te voy a pedir que te vayas y que ya no vuelvas a mi vida.

—¡Me mato, Kyle!

—Haz lo que gustes, Kevin.

Kevin miró a su hermano mayor con furia, luego con pena, buscando una mínima barrera por donde entrar, sin encontrar ninguna. Había arruinado el lazo por completo.

—¿...A dónde iré? -preguntó Kevin como un niño perdido, viendo hacia distintos lados sin poder creerlo.

—No lo sé. —Dijo encogiéndose en hombros. —Pero si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mí, de mi departamento o del café; haré que te detengan.

—No sé a dónde ir. —Repitió Kevin con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que podía.

—Tendrás que averiguar eso tu mismo desde ahora. —Le dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar para alejarse. —Espero que tu vida vaya bien y que puedas valerte por ti mismo. Que te vuelvas una persona buena y de provecho. Pero yo no te puedo ayudar a llegar ahí y mucho menos seguirte solapando. 

Dio un par de pasos y lanzó una última mirada.

—Adiós.

No pagó la fianza.

Caminó hacia el café donde Marco lo esperaba lleno de preocupación, intentando esconder su moretón del mundo.

Al verlo, el moreno abrió sus brazos para envolverlo en un abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que le sacó un poco el aire. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la calidez de su novio.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el músico quedamente.

—Tan bien como puedo estar después de todo eso. Se va a quedar en la comisaría, él sabrá que hacer.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Ahorita no quiero hablar. —Le dijo con la voz cansada. —Quiero ir por Soufflé e irme a mi casa.

—Si quieres le pido a Abel que lo trepe en su coche y que lo lleve directo allá. —Le dijo con una leve sonrisa. —Anda con su novia ahorita, pero así puede demostrar lo sensible que es. A ver si así por fin no se le espanta la muchacha y se nos casa.

Eso le sacó una carcajada sincera a Kyle, que de verdad no sabía qué había hecho para merecerse a éste hombre. 

—Estaría bien. No es por nada pero si se casa Abel yo sí quiero que sirvan mole, yo ayudo a prepararlo. —Le dijo tomando de su mano mientras empezaban a caminar. —Pero no le digas porque se va a emocionar demasiado y así no va a funcionar. 

—Ni me digas. —Le dijo empujándolo levemente. —Oye, ¿sí nos vamos a ir a la playa?

—En cuanto vea que baja la temporada fuerte del restaurante, nos largamos a la playa que tu quieras. —Le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa pícara. —Podemos pasar todo el día tirados en la playa y nadando.

—Y en la noche nos escabullimos a un lugar escondido de la playa para coger. —Dijo con ojos llenos de ilusión y un pequeño salto de emoción.

—¿Es en serio? —Se rió Kyle.

—¡Hey, siempre me he preguntado qué se siente eso de coger en la playa! Y en el balcón del hotel, en la tina del cuarto, en la regadera, en una tabla de surf...

—No voy a empacar nada más que un par de trajes de baño y mucho lube. —Le dijo chocando hombros. —Aunque al parecer no voy a necesitar los primeros.

—¡Podríamos ir a una playa nudista!

La única respuesta de Kyle fue tomarlo por la cara para plantarle un beso para callarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capitulo final de este fic que empezó con piropos nacos y acabó siendo mucho mas. Esperamos que les haya gustado.


End file.
